With The Eyes of a Loving Man
by Avrilando
Summary: Sequel to "While You Were Sleeping". Continuing through Sam and Rachel's relationship with all the highs and lows of dating a hunter. Mostly a collection of oneshots and some connecting stories. Sam/OC
1. Late Night Snack

_AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I meant for this to come out way sooner. I've been dealing with some health stuff lately, but I'm doing better now. So as the summery said this will be more a collection of stories rather then a straight narrative like While You Were Sleeping. I'll try to keep things in chronological order but if I jump around I'll give you a heads up. Oh! Also I'm doing this for Camp Nano in April so hopefully this will be updated regularly. That's about it. Enjoy this chapter of Dean and Rachel getting to know each other._

It was a long drive back to the bunker. The boys had been driving for hours already, but still had a ways to go. Sam dozed off a few times, but never for very long. He could tell Dean was struggling to keep his eyes open too. "I think we should look for a motel," he stated after another failed offer to trade places since he had a little rest.

"I'm not paying for a bed when mine is just a few hours away."

"Yeah, but it's late. We're exhausted. Let's just call it a night."

"I'm fine," Dean stated, drifting back into his lane.

"Right," Sam said sarcastically. After the hunt they just went through the last thing Sam wanted was to die from his brother sleeping at the wheel. An idea sprung to mind and pulled out his cell.

"Who are you calling?" Dean asked.

"Hey, it's Sam," he spoke into the phone, ignoring his brother. "It's good to hear from you too. I'm sorry it's late but I was wondering if Dean and I could crash at your place tonight. Yeah? Thank you. I'll let you know when we are close. Alright, bye." He hung up and turned to Dean. "Got us a free bed."

"Who was that?"

"Rachel."

Dean smirked. "Finally gonna met your girlfriend, huh?"

"You already met her and she's not my girlfriend."

"Right, you just text each other all the time the last month, and will disappear a few days when she calls."

"I'm just helping her out with a few things."

"Sure," Dean smirked. "Knocking boots one of those things?"

"Shut up," Sam hissed.

"Hey I'm not judging; it's nice seeing you stop being a sourpuss all the time. I'm just curious what's going on."

"It's none of your business," Sam grumbled. "And you need to make a left."

Rachel greeted them at the door tired but with a large smile. She and Sam tightly hugged as they entered. "Thanks again," Sam told her.

"No problem. Hey Dean." She hugged him as well. "Nice to see you again."

"Same here," he nodded.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable. Unfortunately there's only one guest bed but I already made up the couch so you guys can decide who gets what. Bathroom is at the end of the hall. There's food and beers in the fridge, just you know, don't eat everything okay?"

"Fair enough," Dean said feeling a little cheated out of Sam's promise of a free bed. "You don't have any pie perchance?"

"No. Sorry. I'm a brownie girl."

Dean grumbled.

"Its fine," Sam spoke up. "We're probably just going to knock out."

"Okay. Well I'm going back to bed," she yawned. "Pleasant dreams you two."

"Night," Sam waved and watched her go back to her room.

"I saw that," Dean smirked.

"Saw what?"

"You were checking her out."

"I was n- never mind, so are we deciding who gets the bed?" Sam asked readying for a round of rock-paper-scissors.

"Nah, it's your girlfriend's house. Plus there's a TV here."

"Alright." Sam grabbed his bag and left for the spare room. Dean flopped onto the couch and found it surprisingly comfy. He was tired but not sleepy so turned on the TV and flipped around until he found and old movie to watch. About an hour later Rachel came out of her room and headed his way.

"Is it too loud?"

"Oh, no, your fine. I have a hard time falling back asleep. I'm gonna make myself a snack. You want one? I make a mean sandwich."

"Sure," he shrugged, never one to turn down food.

"What are you watching over there?" she asked gathering things from the pantry.

"I don't know. Some stupid movie. I just like the noise."

"I know what you mean. I put on podcasts when I lay down."

"What's a podcast?"

"It's like online talk radio."

"Oh." Dean took a seat at the little kitchen table. "Sammy's more into that techno stuff then me."

Rachel smiled and went to work on their food. "Hunt anything interesting lately?"

Dean stared at her in shock. "You know about that?"

"Uh huh. Sam told me. Was he not supposed to?"

"No, I'm just surprised. He usually hides that with most people."

"Well, I guess I'm just special then," she said with a little spin resting the two sandwich plates down on the table and sat down beside him. "So have you?"

"Not really. Just some usual demon routine". Dean shrugged and picked up his sandwich. "Oh my god!" he cried after one bite.

"Is something wrong?"

"Are you kidding? This is fantastic," he mumbled with a mouthful.

Rachel chuckled and delved into hers.

"So, um what's going on between you two?" he asked still chewing.

"What do you mean?"

"Like are you guys together or what? Sam gets all bashful when I try to ask him."

"Oh," Rachel blushed. "I don't know. We've kissed a few times," she said a little embarrassed admitting it. "We just mostly talk and hang out."

"So you guys haven't…?"

Rachel went completely red and quiet and shook her head.

"Oh, so what are you guys doing when Sam comes over? He won't tell me."

"He's been lending a hand for some of my church stuff."

"Church stuff?"

"We got a festival coming up and I'm running a children's service. So he'll go out and help gather things and keeping my class together during rehearsals."

"Really? That's it?"

"Pretty much, as side from getting a few drinks afterwards."

Wow Sammy, you really are a dork Dean thought taking another bite.

"You should come; to the festival I mean. It will be fun."

"I'll think about it."

"Mrs. Howard's making a bunch of pies for the event, just so you know."

"Ms. Rachel, you're trying to seduce me."

They both laughed and continued munching. The red from her face cooled down.

"So I have to do my older brother duty since Sam clearly likes you and say if you end up hurting him, I will kill you."

"Fair enough," she said nonchalantly.

"I'm serious."

"I know. I know what you guys do for a living, remember?"

"Alright then."

Rachel finished her sandwich before Dean. "Well, I should try to get some sleep," she said standing up and putting her plate in the sink. "Try not to stay up too late."

"Thanks again for the sandwich," Dean said before she left the room. She smiled and nodded went back to bed. He caught her on the way peeking into Sam's room. She didn't go in, just looking like she was checking on him.

The next day Dean woke up to Sam shaking him. "I'm up, I'm up," he groaned sitting up and untangling the blankets. He was having such a pleasant sleep dreaming about last night's sandwich. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She left hours ago," Sam said giving up trying to deny the term. "It's almost noon."

Dean groaned again slowly getting to his feet and stretching out. Sam had been up awhile and had everything packed ready to go. Now that Dean was awake he started carrying their things to the car. Dean sat back down to put on his boots when he noticed the wrapped plate of sandwiches on the coffee table in front of him on. A note was taped on the top, "Some food for the road. Save some for Sam."

After they had driven out a few miles Dean spoke up. "I talked with Rachel a bit last night."

He had been quiet the whole morning so his sudden talking made Sam jump. "Okay…?" he said not sure where he was going with the statement.

"I like her."

Sam smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. She kinda reminds me of mom."


	2. Village Green (part 1)

The impala pulled into the chaotic parking lot for The Freewill Church of God. The small church's green yard was swallowed by the large crowd of people coming and going between the different colored covered tables and displays. Before the boys even turned off the car they could hear the hundreds of conversations happening at once overcoming the music blasting from the speakers. The smells of sweets and burnt meat hit them hard as they stepped out and headed towards the festival.

"I still don't get why we're here."

"We promised Rachel we'd come."

"No, you promised then dragged me along."

"It's just a church gathering. How bad can it be?"

Dean stopped and stared at him. "Sam, are whole lives have been answering how bad it could be."

"It will be fine. Besides, you said you were hungry."

"I am hungry. For diner food, you know. Or something we can eat quickly then get back on the road. Not to go out of our way so you can have a dinner date."

"I thought you liked Rachel."

"I do. It's just we have a job to do."

"Right, because we never took a detour for something you like," Sam smirked.

"Shut up."

"Look, we won't stay long, an hour at most. We'll just say hi and grab a bite to eat, alright?"

"Fine. Bitch."

"Jerk."

Rachel was stationed at the front entrance, selling tickets for the games. She had on a modest peach Sunday dress with her auburn hair pulled into a bun, her usual style when trying to look professional. Her face lit up when she saw the boys approaching and as soon as she was finished with her guest she leapt over the table into a hug with Sam. "Guys, you made it!"

Sam squeezed her tight kissed her. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Plus, Sam wouldn't take no for an answer."

Rachel laughed as she pulled away and hugged Dean. "I'm glad to see you too." When they let go, she recomposed herself, a little embarrassed by her extreme reaction to them. "Well, um, I'm really happy you're both here. Feel free to look around; we have a lot going on. There's some cool stuff for sale over there," she pointed to the rows of tables they saw coming in. "We've got lots of food and drinks inside and at four o'clock the Reverend is getting pied."

"Sounds like fun," Dean said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh and Dean, I got Mrs. Howard to put one of her pies on reserve just for you. I hope you don't mind pecan."

All reservations Dean had about coming immediately flew out the window. He grabbed Sam and gave him a shake. "Marry this girl," he said sternly before running off.

"Well, you now have his official seal of approval," Sam chuckled and she joined in. He wasn't sure if it was the sunlight or the color of her dress, but it seemed like she was glowing a little. "You're looking well."

"Thanks, I'm just relieved this will all be over soon." You're looking good too, by the way."

Sam glanced down and picked at his grey sweater. "I hope this is appropriate. I've never been to one of these before."

"You're fine. As long as you didn't show up blood soaked nobody will care."

"I guess it's a good thing I changed then."

She chuckled and Sam kissed her again.

"Sorry I couldn't make it last Sunday for your service. A hunt turned up and…"

"Rachel shook her head. "Sam, you don't ever to apologize for that. It's completely fine."

Sam smiled a little relieved. "How did it go by the way?"

"Fine, things went pretty smoothly. No one broke down and cried. A few forgotten words, but that always happens."

"That's good. So, ticket duty huh?"

"Yeah, I managed to get out of running a game this year. Did you want to buy some?"

"Well I gotta show you my horseshoe skills somehow."

She chuckled at that. "You're funny."

Sam wanted to say more but some people arriving started heading towards her table. "I should let you get back to work."

"Alright. You can always keep me company if you get bored."

"I'll remember that." He waved and wondered into the crowd.

It was a little overwhelming all the different things happening at once around him. There was so much noise. He figured that was another perk for Rachel to be stationed away from it. The pop songs cricked and popped in the old speakers above him. Conversations rose and fell with volume as he passed by. Everyone he witnessed seemed to know each other. Not surprising for a small town event but it made him feel out of place.

Sam safely assumed there wouldn't be much for him in the kids' crafts and games area and instead entered the merchant maze. Slowly he took each section one at a time seeing the different items on sale. There were a lot of tables with landscape paintings and lawn statues, and a few with weird little handmade knickknacks. One table was selling different colorful dog themed items that caught his attention. They had a golden retriever ink pen Sam thought about for a moment before putting it back and walking away.

Only one other table made him stop and consider; a jewelry stand run by a very pregnant woman. While they had lovely rings and bracelets, it was the long display of crosses that caught his eye as an idea began to form. He fiddled with a few, seeing the different styles and materials, when the pregnant woman noticed him. "I've never seen you before," she stated rather bluntly.

"No. I'm not from around here."

"Huh," she responded. Sam turned his attention back to the display but he could feel her eyes still on him. "Are you Sam?"

"Uh…, yes," he said unsure how she would know that.

The woman sprung out of her chair. "I thought so! My sister said you were coming!"

"Oh! You're Beth." After all the help with Rachel for the shower, he never did actually meet her. "It's nice to meet you." He shook her hand as she gave him a look over before giving him an odd nod of approval.

"So this is what you look like. I swear little sis has been trying to hide you from me. I think she's afraid I might try to steal ya."

Sam had never gotten that impression from her. It always seemed more that she was hiding herself from her sister rather then being over protective. "I thought Rachel was older?"

"She is. I just like calling her that."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you looking at something for her?"

"No, I'm just looking," he said bashfully.

Beth nodded with a knowing better grin and sank back down in her chair. "I was hoping to meet you at the service last week, but you didn't show up."

"I had to work; couldn't get away."

"What do you do exactly? Little sis is always vague on that matter. Actually she's like that on a lot of things about you."

"I'm a mechanic."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's a family business. I had to cover for my brother that night."

"You have a brother? Is he here too?"

"Yes."

Beth hummed curiously as she tapped her chin and rubbed her large belly.

"I hear your having a little girl."

"Yeppers. She'll be arriving in a few weeks."

"Well congratulations."

"Thank you."

Sam turned his attention back to the display pondering over a golden cross.

"Rachel is fond of silver by the way. Just so you know."

When the hour was up, Sam had gone through every booth. He checked in on Dean at the kitchen seeing if he still wanted to leave. He was working through a large burger with a tower of used paper plates beside him. He told Sam he'll meet out front once he was finished. Sam headed back to the ticket table to wait with Rachel. She was slumped down in her folding chair with her hair pulled down from her bun.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just running low on energy."

"I thought you liked this because you didn't have to do much."

"I don't. But I can only be perky and social for so long."

"Do you need something to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm good." She held up her half full water bottle. "Thank you though." She patted the empty seat beside her and he sat down. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah, I did a round, and met your sister. Dean's almost done eating the entire kitchen."

Rachel chucked. "Well, at least it was a worth while trip. Was my sister nice to you?"

"Yeah, I think I might have accidentally stuck her on Dean though."

"Don't worry about that. She talks like that all the time, but we all know she won't leave Henry."

"Her husband?"

"Yeah." She noticed the small bag in is hand. "What did you get?"

"A couple things," he shrugged.

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No reason."

"Then let me see!"

She reached out to take the bag from him, but he was fast and held it up over his head. "I'll show you later. Just not right now."

"You're mean," she pouted. "I don't like you anymore."

"I know," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Dean showed up patting his happily full stomach. "Sammy this place is amazing."

"How was your pie?" she asked.

He moaned in pleasure. "Mrs. Howard is a saint."

"I guess this means you guys are heading out?"

"I guess. The plan was to hit the road, but I think Dean's about to fall into a food coma."

"If you end up staying in town, and Dean's not dead, you want to go out for a drink?"

"Sounds good to me."

Dean was too full to care what they do.

"Okay, I'll probably get off around six including clean up. Wanna meet at Kobo around seven?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Cool. You still have to show me what you got."

"Maybe," Sam teased as they hugged and kissed.

Dean laughed. "You two are adorable."


	3. No Funny Stuff (part 2)

Kobo's locally famous horned owl welcomed the boys as they entered the bar. It was one of the smaller establishments in town, but also Rachel's favorite. It was dimly lit, as most bars are and structured out with a dozen corners for privacy. Yet unlike other bars in the area, Kobo managed to keep out the seedy uneasy feel with warm tones and clean floors, which was why she liked to come. With it still being early in the evening the boys had the place to themselves, aside from a pair of game hunters toasting a successful day. The bartender Randy recognized Sam as they took a seat at the bar. "Rachel on her way?" he asked with a small wave. They came together a lot when she needed a little relief from her day. Almost at this point, Sam was becoming a regular.

"Any minute now," Sam nodded and ordered a beer for Dean. He was figured it would be polite to wait for her but there was no reason for Dean to just sit there. Dean was slightly out of it, having been awakened from his food nap a few minutes ago by the prospects of beer. He yawned between sips and tried to stay awake.

"If you want to go back, it's fine."

"No I'm good," he yawned. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on you two."

Rachel arrived not too long later. She had changed into more casual clothes after leaving her church. Just a basic jeans and t-shirt combo, although the shirt looked more Sam sized then hers. She flopped onto the stool next to Sam in a huff and rested her head down on the table. "Are you okay?" Sam asked rubbing small circles in her back.

"I'm just so relieved it's all over," she mumbled through her arms.

"You did good sweetie," he smiled and continued to massage up and down her back. She purred in approval of his handy work and relaxed under his touch. The bartender set out their usual two beers without them needing to ask and Rachel took a large swig.

"How are you holding up Dean?" she asked.

"Can't complain," he shrugged.

"Do anything interesting after you left?"

"Not really. Just checked into a motel; Dean was asleep and I read a little bit."

"Cool, cool." She took another large swig which surprised Sam as she usually nursed her drinks. He had barely touched his when she was almost done.

"Trying to keep up with Dean?" he asked.

"I earned to get a little drunk tonight," she giggled.

"Alright, just take it easy okay? No need to make yourself sick."

"Fine Dad."

Sam made her wait a minute before taking on her next bottle. "Any new projects coming up?"

"Nope! I'm free for the time being," she giggled again.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a giggly drunk?"

"It has been said. You don't like my giggles?"

"No, I do. I just never seen you like this before."

She giggled at that. "So, are you ever gonna show me what you got today? Or do I have to threaten you?"

"Sure," he smiled and pulled out a small bundle of blue tissue paper. Rachel ripped it apart revealing a silver cross necklace with a white stone in the middle.

"I got it for you. I hope you like it."

"Yeah, I love it," she brightly smiled.

"Good. I was afraid your sister gave me false advice."

"No, it's cool. I like it." She took a little closer look at it, a little clumsily given her condition but still she was careful not to drop it. She realized quickly that the stone wasn't originally part of it given the excess superglue dried around the edges. "Did you add the stone?"

Sam nodded a little embarrassed by his crude craftsmanship. "It's a protective charm, so demons can't possess you while you wear it. I figured you'd be more comfortable with that then the tattoo."

She smiled and nodded. "It would be funny though seeing the council's reaction if I came in branded with a pentacle. Can you help me put it on?" She spun around on her stool and pulled her hair out of the way. Feeling Sam's fingers touch the back of her neck sent a shiver down her spine. It took him a few tries with it being a tiny clasp in his large hands. "All good," he said when it finally cooperated and clicked together. Rachel let her hair go and spun back facing him. It was a little large and heavy for her usual style, but its meaning and purpose far out weighed her taste. "I feel safer already." And with that she finished another bottle.

"I got something for you too!" she remembered and dug deep into her purse. "I saw it as we were cleaning up and I thought of you." Her little present wasn't wrapped when she whipped it out and dropped it into Sam's hands. It was the golden retriever ink pen he thought about when he was looking around. Sam couldn't help but laugh. "That's amazing."

"I figured you could use a little silliness when you work."

"I will definitely use it. Thank you."

"What did you get me?" Dean asked interrupting their kiss.

"Pie, remember?"

"Oh right."

She giggled again, but this time it lasted a while. "Tee hee he…Sammy help me! Hahha, I can't stop!"

"Take deep breaths." He rubbed her back again until she settled down.

"Thanks," she sighed when she could catch her breath.

"Anytime. I like looking after you rememb-Dean stop making faces back there!"

"What? You guys are so painfully cute, it's better then watching Doctor Sexy."

"You watch Doctor Sexy!" Rachel screamed. "That show is such trash and I love it."

"I know right?"

"I'm just gonna sit here and pretend like I don't know either of you."

"Come on Sam. You know if you grew a beard and strapped on some cowboy boots you'd look just like him."

Dean looked disturbed at this revelation.

As the night went on, more people drifted in. By the time the place filled up, both Rachel and Dean were fairly drunk. Sam could tell Rachel was on the verge of another giggle fit and decided it was time to go. He knew he was right as she fell out off her stool when she tried to stand up. Luckily Sam caught her in time. "I better call a cab," she said.

"Or you can stay with us," Dean slurred. "The motel is just down the block. You know; if you want to keep hanging out with Sammyboy here."

"Okay." She was not in an argumentative state. Dean gave his brother a not so subtle wink and headed out the door. Rachel turned on her toes and poked Sam hard in the chest. "But no funny stuff."

"No funny stuff," he agreed and helped her outside.

When they got back to the motel room, Dean collapsed on his claimed bed immediately falling unconscious. Sam led her over to the other bed. "This one is yours," Sam said pointing at it. She stared a long hard time at the bed confused. Before Sam could ask what was wrong, she spoke up. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Probably push a couple chairs together."

She didn't like that idea. "That's not fair. This is your room."

"So, do you want the chairs?"

"Or we could share," she blushed.

"You're drunk."

"So? What does that matter? We are two full grown responsible adults; I think we can share a bed," she tried to say firmly but ended with a giggle.

"You're very drunk. Alright, into bed you go." Sam sat her up on the bed and helped her out of her shoes. She giggled a little when he touched her feet. "Ticklish?"

"No, well yes, but I feel like a little girl right now."

Sam smiled as he pulled up the blankets and tucked her in. At least she was a cooperative drunk. "Comfy?"

"Yep."

"Good." He kissed her on the head and started to walk away towards the table area.

"Where are you going?" She scooted over to the side and patted the empty space. "There's plenty of room."

"I thought you said no funny stuff."

"I did. But maybe I just wanna lay next to you is all. There might be a demon out there and my new necklace will only keep me so safe. I'll sleep better if you're near."

"What's with this new fear of demons?" he said with his hands on his hips. "It's never been an issue before."

"Please Sam? Please?" she begged with her best puppy dog eyes.

Sam chuckled. "Alright, you win." He sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes. As he unbuttoned his plaid over shirt, he could feel her staring. "Are you watching me undress?"

"No," she said titling her head for a better view. "You can take your pants off too if you want."

He crawled over top of her and held her giggling body still. "If you don't start behaving over there, you'll end up with this big bed all to yourself."

"I'll be good!"

"Good," he said with a kiss. When he pulled away he rolled over to his end by the lamp and end table. Sam kept to himself the best he could as he pulled up the covers. While having a few beers and a pretty flirting girl at his side was a turn on, sober Rachel and himself might not be so happy if they did anything with her like this. So he stayed on his side and she snuggled down at hers.

"Night, night Sammy," she yawned and settling in her pillow.

"Night Rachel."

Sam leaned over to turn off the lamp and as he did, Rachel rolled over and curled herself up against his side. So much for keeping to himself he figured and decided wrapping an arm her would do no harm. "Sweet dreams Rachel," he whispered and turned out the out.


	4. You Didn't Say Bless You When I Sneezed

_A/n: So this chapter is rather dark and kind of violent with some mentions of human scumbagness that might be a trigger which is why I bumped up the rating. If any of that bothers you, you might want to skip this chapter. Otherwise carry on_

The children going to be free for a few months with both the public school and religious school wrapping up; that was the subject for this week's council meeting. Not the little kids that Rachel and Mrs. Bell were in charge of, but the teenagers the rest of council were afraid would run rampant in the streets Lord of the Flies style without proper guidance. Edwin Elliot was in charge of these things. He was a kind man and often has good ideas for fun activities to keep them busy and out of trouble. He wasn't that great with technology however and for the last hour he and the rest of the council were trying to figure out how to run a Facebook group to stay in contact with them.

Oddly, this was one of the few times they didn't think to ask Rachel for help. She was slumped so far down her chair she was almost under the table. The meeting room was small and had no windows for her to stare out. All there was for some sort of entertainment was a collection of adults looking puzzled around a laptop. She considered bashing her head in to bring an end to the boredom.

There were only nine of them tonight, her, Ed, Mrs. Bell, Reverend Connell, Mrs. Hackett, Nona, James, Katie, and Kester. Jim Hargrave was missing. She didn't mind, Jim always looked at her funny. It got worse when word got out about her and Sam, like he disapproved over the matter. Nobody noticed or cared when she pulled out her phone and started texting Sam when she gave up simply sitting quietly. **"**_**I am so bored!**"_

"_**What's up?**"_ Sam thankfully responded right away.

"_**I'm bored. I'm gonna die. Save me Sam!**"_

"_**Another long council meeting?**"_

"_**Yes. They're trying to figure out Facebook this week. Maybe you can help them out.**"_

"_**Don't drag me into this. I'm suffering enough with Dean's singing.**"_

"_**Haha. Nice to know I have such a caring boyfriend.**"_

"_**Always there for you babe XP**"_

"_**So what are you guys up to?**"_

"_**On our way to Ohio to deal with a haunting.**"_

"_**A ghost in Ohio? Why am I not surprised?**"_

"_**You're just jealous I'm having more fun then you.**"_

"_**True.**"_

"_**Still enjoying being an auntie?**"_

"_**Yes. Paisley is so little and adorable. She likes to play with my necklace when I hold her.**"_

"_**So cute.**"_

"_**Have you gotten the pictures?**"_

"_**All 100 of them.**"_

"Ms. Nowak, what do you think?" asked Mrs. Hackett the most ancient member of the council.

"Uh, yeah, sounds good."

The group nodded and she went back to her conversation.

"_**I do you know anyway to teleport me out of here?**"_

"_**Not that I can perform in the car.**"_

"_**Boo.**"_

"_**Sorry.**"_

"_**At least Jim's not here.**"_

"_**The creepy guy?**"_

"_**Yes.**"_

"_**Well**__** it's one good thing about your day.**"_

"_**That is true.**"_

It seemed the rest of the group was getting annoyed as she was and decided to call it a night. Rachel let out a long sigh of relief and gathered her belongings as fast as she could. Just as she was about to leave the table and run for the door, it opened and Jim walked in.

"Jim," Reverend Connell smiled. "We didn't think you were coming."

Rachel groaned and pulled her phone back out. "**_Well, so much for leaving early. Jim turned up._**"

"**_Sorry._**"

"We were just heading getting ready to leave, but we can fill you in," Mrs. Hackett smiled sitting back in her chair. The rest except for the Reverend followed, many looking as disappointed as she was about having to stay. Jim smiled back with a grin sleazier then usual. "I've actually come to take you all home."

"Home? What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"No." He tilted his head and turned to face the door.

"**_He's acting odd_.**"

"_**Odd?**"_

The loud click of the door locking caught everyone's attention. "Not yet."

"Jim, what are you doing?" Reverend Connell slowly approached him but stopped when Jim spun back around gun in hand. "Sit down Reverend," he said still with that uneasy smile.

"**Gun**" Rachel texted and slipped her phone back in her pocket before he noticed.

"Why are you doing this?" Katie whimpered a few tears running down her cheek.

"Why? Because I love this council that's why. There is just something about a collection of righteous sinners deciding the moral parameters just gets my mojo going."

They all glanced at each other confused and scared.

"Oh come now, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know all of your little secrets. The ones you try to hide from each other and deny within yourselves but I know. And so do my friends. And they are dying to meet you." His eyes flashed black and he cocked the gun.

"Jim, something is wrong with you. You're not well. Just put down the gun."

Rachel used Nona's please to cover her text to Sam "**_Black eyes._**"

"And how well were you Nona Mullins, when you ran over that college boy? You had what, eight beers that night?"

Nona stared at him in horror as the others spun their heads in shock.

"He didn't make it to the hospital as I recall, and the police never did track down that car."

"You're a liar!" she screamed.

"No, lying is what James Abeln does to his wife about the actual length of these meetings so he and our Katie Steffen here can have some fun in the parking lot."

They glanced at each other awkwardly. Kester sneered at them.

"Oh now Mr. Kester Steinsson, you're not one to judge. I know how young you favor your girls. Adultery is practically a virtue compared to what goes on in that head of yours." Jim started circling around the table like a hawk, always keeping his gun facing at them. "Edwin Elliott took out a few many needless loans and has been pinching some of the church's funds to pay them off. Mrs. Maia Bell you lie so often I doubt you even know what's real anymore. And of course our dear elderly Mrs. Hackett who threatened to disown her daughter when she wouldn't send her son to a straight camp. And Ms. Rachel Nowak…" He paused and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Congratulations, you are the only decent human being in the room. You should be very proud."

"I don't see the point of all this," Reverend Connell yelled from across the room. "What do you want Jim? Money?"

"I almost forgot you Reverend. I always wanted to ask, why do you like to torture my friend Rachel?"

"I don't –"

"Oh come now, we all know you push her more then you should. Making her be an accountant when you know the budget is wrong because of Ed. Setting her to take large events alone because Mrs. Bell says she's out of town when you know she barely leaves the county lines. I think it's just because you know she'll do it. I mean you can't rely on any of them, you know what they're like. As long as the work gets done, you don't care what pain you cause on her. You punish the kind and reward sinners, and all in the name of God." Jim wondered back to the other end of the table standing face to face with the Reverend. "But don't worry; I'm here to take you all home."

"Home?"

Jim's eyes went black. "Hell," he sneered and fired the gun.

As the bullet went through the reverend's shoulder, everyone screamed and ran for it. Some went for the door but even after unlocking it still wouldn't budge. The rest hid under the table and behind chairs begging for their lives. Rachel ran to the back and hid in the narrow coat closet. She was trembling covering her mouth to muffle her whimpering. Tears ran down her face as she curled up helpless in the dark tight space. In her position the phone slipped from her pocket and hit the floor. The screen lit up showing Sam had texted her back at some point. "_**GET OUT NOW!**"_ She snatched it up and called him, disparately needing to hear his voice. "Rachel! Are you okay? Are you safe?"

"No," she whispered. "I'm trapped."

The sounds of chaos echoed behind her. "Whore!" Bang. "Thief!" Bang. "Liar!" Bang.

"I don't know what to do."

"Just stay calm alright. Cops and some hunters are on their way and we are racing down."

"Okay," she sobbed and took deep breaths. With all the shooting, the screaming never died out. He's not shooting to kill she realized, just to maim.

"Are you still there?"

"I'm still here. I'm still here."

"Listen, I'm going to help you. I know this will sound wrong, but I'll need you to turn your speaker on and crank up the volume. When he gets close, I'm gonna chant an exorcism to send that bastard back down to hell. If you can do that for me, and stay calm, I'll get you out of there. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded and tried to calm her breathing. "Speaker on" she still whispered after doing as he said.

The firing stopped, but the wailing grew worse. Heat began to radiate through the walls along with a horrible sound. "Oh God, he started a fire. Sam. SAM!" She screamed and accidentally hung up as the door flew open.

"There you are Ms. Nowak. I was beginning to worry."

Jim picked her up on her feet and wiped away her tears. The fire had consumed the room, and the screams where muffled by the blaze. "Don't worry about this whole hell thing. It doesn't apply to you. They were bad people and I'd like to see myself as a bringer of justice."

"You're a demon," she whimpered trying to break free from his grip.

"Correct. But it doesn't stop me from having fun."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Well, the original plan was to let you live being innocent and all. Just scare you enough not to tell anyone. Plus Jim in here really likes you, it makes me a little sentimental." The phone still in her hand chimed announcing a voice message from Sam. Jim deeply sighed and gripped his hand around her throat. "But then you had to hook up with a Winchester." He held her up in the air. "Well being a demon, as you pointed out, I can't on good conscious just let one of their harlots run free now can I? What would the King think?"

The smoke built and filled the room making it harder to breathe. The fire circled around them and the heat singed her skin.

"Poor dear Rachel, you never had a good taste in men. That pretty necklace of yours can stop me from possessing you, but it can't stop me from hurting you."

Rachel kicked and struggled trying to break free. In her hassle, she opened the message. Sam voice echoed out around bouncing off the smoke. His tone was panicked but still recited each word clearly. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

"Turn it off!" Jim screamed and dropped her hard on the ground. The phone bounced from her hand and lost somewhere in the smoke and flames. Neither of them could see where it landed but still Sam's message continued on. "Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare."

Jim screamed and dropped to his knees as a large black funnel of black smoke flew out of his mouth. His lifeless body then collapsed into the fire now closing in. One problem taken care of while another grew dire.

She couldn't see a foot in front of her let alone the only exit at the other end of the room, but she knew there was no way of getting that far anyway. "Hello?" she wheezed hoping someone would answer back. The only response came from her ringtone buzzing ahead of her. She dragged herself along the floor, staying low in the little air left. She found the phone tapped the screen. "Sam…" she wheezed and coughed.

"Rachel! Are you okay? What's happening?"

She couldn't breathe and she couldn't answer him. Each breath was growing harder to take. Her head spun feeling dizzy and she collapsed losing all energy. Flames started to lick her toes, but she was too weak to move away.

"Sam…" she panted then passed out.


	5. Awaken

Only one thing went through Rachel's mind when she woke, aching.

No, not ache. That was too kind of a word.

Irritated?

Twinge?

Sore?

Pain?

That's the one. She was in pain. Extreme pain from her head down to her toes. It tingled all across her flesh and buried deep within her chest. It hurt to lie still. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to have her heart beating. It hurt to be alive; and she rather wished she wasn't.

What happened? How did I get here? Rachel was panicking which made her heart beat faster and caused more agony. She tried to retrace her steps to distract from the pain.

Start at the beginning:

Council meeting,

Bored,

Sam,

Jim,

Not Jim,

Demon,

Shooting,

Smoke,

Fire.

She remembered now, and somehow it made the pain worse.

Rachel was scared again. Afraid she was still in the room burning and choking to death. As painful as it was to lie still she didn't dare try to open her eyes. She could smell a little bit, and where she was didn't smell like smoke. It was plastic, and… bleach? Ammonia? Some kind of chemical cleaner. She knew these mixtures, along with the beeping coming from her side.

Hospital.

She was in a hospital.

The revelation didn't help her condition. She was still in pain, but it calmed her slightly.

Ignore the pain Rachel, she told herself. Focus on something else. Faintly she could sense the bedding under her back, and her gown and some of the wrappings. No hands in hers though nor brushing her head. No voices either. Not her parents, or her sister, or Sam. Where was everyone? Why weren't they here? Especially Sam, he owed her that much after staying at his side when he was hurt. Wanted… no, needed someone, anyone to comfort her. To let her know what was happening and that she was going to be okay.

A few tears forced their way out and sizzled down her cracked skin. She was alone, in pain, and scared out of her mind. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to scream but did not find the ability to do so. Mercifully the blackness came back and swallowed her whole. Back to nothingness.

She awoke again, this time ache being the proper word. It was strange how she felt. It was like her body and her mind weren't quite attached but instead just slightly to the side of each other. An odd warmth tickled through her veins holding back the pain. While being in less agony, she also less aware of her surroundings. It felt like nothing was around her and she was floating in the air. Ah morphine, what wonderful tricks you play.

Rachel tried to move to assess the damage, but the drugs and her body wouldn't let her. Still she fought needing to know. She managed to get her arms to twitch slightly against the wrapping which was better than what her legs could do. To be honest, it didn't feel like they were there at all. Realizing this strategy wasn't working, she figured she would have to see for herself.

She found the strength to open her eyes slightly against the cracking skin and sore muscle. It was not wide enough to focus, but still she glanced down at herself the best she could without moving her head. It was mostly just white and grey from her wrappings and gown, but the longer she stared the more pinks and reds seeping through revealed themselves. She became aware of a loud wheezing as she stared and realized it was her breathing. It was so strained and forced she began to panic how bad things really were.

Rachel tried focused on something else. She couldn't tell how large or small the bright room was, but she could see that she was alone in it aside from the machines she was attached to. Directly across from her however was a large window. It was darker on the other side which was easier on her eyes. She could make out a pair of blurry figures looking in. One appeared much taller then the other.

Sam?

She hoped it was. She prayed it was. But why wasn't he in here with her? She figured there had to be a reason. This was the man who drove for hours to see her just because she was having a panic attack, so if he wasn't at her side while she was physically hurt it wasn't his choosing. It was comforting to think that was him out there watching over her, although she still wished he was closer. She wondered who the other was. Beth probably, or her mother.

It was becoming a strain holding her lids open. She shut them for a second to let them rest. At least she thought it was a second, as when she opened them again there was a man standing over her. It wasn't Sam, she could tell that much despite the blurriness.

A doctor maybe? She blinked again trying to recognize his face but the fuzziness from the drugs wasn't helping. He wasn't any doctor she remembered ever seeing. She started to doubt that this dark haired man was a doctor. For one thing, doctors don't wear trench coats, at least not while they're working.

If he wasn't a doctor, and he wasn't Sam, what was he doing here then? "It's alright, Rachel," he said in a deep voice "I'm here to help." He pressed two fingers against her forehead. It hurt when he touched her causing her to wince. A surge flew through her body from his fingers and she fell back into a deep sleep.


	6. Once I Died, Luckily I'm Better Now

Rachel awoke this time to the sound of screaming and clattering. She managed to open her eyes in time to see the back of someone running out of the room. That's never good she thought and tried to see what was dropped. It was difficult to move as she discovered she was wrapped up in blood stained metical gauze and had a tube shoved down her throat. She managed to glimpse a corner of a medical tray scattered about.

Hospital.

The thought echoed in her mind. She went through this once before already but could not remember if it was recent or a lifetime ago. The was a man at her side, she remembered that, and she could recall being in pain, but the tighter she tried to hold on to the thought, the faster it slipped away like a bad dream. It must have been a dream, because there was no pain now. Or perhaps a drug induced illusion as she clearly was knocked out for some time. She remembered the fire and the smoke. She didn't feel burned. Perhaps the smoke got to her, hence the tube. The tube that was making it difficult to breathe now that she was awake. It's rhythm and her natural was not syncing up.

Rachel was trying to rip it out when a doctor, Doctor Morris if she remembered right, came charging in with the nurse that had run off. Both of them were looking rather alarmed but Rachel was more focused on removing the tube to care. It did start to annoy her as the two of them stood there staring at her instead of doing their job and helping. Finally she had enough and began smacking at the tube until they got the message. The doctor was rather clumsily with his hands and the fear in his eyes was putting her off. "Thank you," she painted when she was free and pulled herself to a sitting position.

"How… how are you feeling Ms. Nowak?" he stuttered.

"I'm fine." She shrugged. "Better now I can breathe. Kind of itchy."

"But you're not in any pain?"

"No."

"None at all?"

She shook her head becoming concerned. Another trace of her dream came floating back but this time it stuck.

"May I see you arm?"

She held it out and watched him cut off the wrapping. It was pink smooth skin underneath covered with disinfectant goo, making her wonder why it was wrapped to begin with. He did the same with her other arm, her torso, and her legs. He poked the bottom of her feet so many times she was about to smack the pen out of his hand. "For the last time, yes I can feel it!"

Doctor Morris backed away from her and the nurse still stood frozen by the door. She was perfectly fine and healthy and that seemed to terrify them. "Is something wrong?" she asked. He didn't answer; he just walked out of the room leaving her confused.

A different nurse came in later to explain how they wanted to keep her a day for observation. And while she was willing to talk about how they called her family and the room she was being moved to, she wouldn't say a word about why they were freaked out.

Rachel had a new room all to herself while different nurses and doctors came by to check her out in different ways. Lucy didn't show sadly, at least she would have been straight foreword with her. Beth was the first of her family to arrive and she looked just as spooked as everyone else. "Alright!" Rachel jumped to her feet "What's going on? Nobody is telling me a thing, and I have a right to know!"

"You're all better," Beth said stunned not listening.

"Yeah? So?"

Beth approached her with a finger aiming for her arm.

"If you poke me I swear I'll break it off."

"Sorry. It's just… this is so weird."

"Why is this weird?!"

"Don't… don't you remember the fire?"

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot. But someone saved me, right? That's why I'm here."

"Yeah they did but…"

"But what?"

"You were burned sis."

Rachel looked at herself and she was fine. Not one blister or redness could be found anywhere on her. "This isn't funny."

"I know it's not, that's why I'm freaking out."

"But… but Sam told me people were on the way, so I'm sure I wasn't in that room too long. I'd believe I was a little burnt but it couldn't have been too bad, right? People heal so I don't see what the big deal is."

"Sis…" Beth tried to find the words. "The fire was two days ago. And you're right, people heal, but…"

"But what?!"

"It was bad Rachel," she spoke just louder then a whisper. "Really bad."

The memories of the pain dreams came rushing back. She trembled when as she came to the realization they weren't dreams. They were memories. She still tried to keep a straight face and hide her dread. "How bad is really bad?"

"This is a horrible comparison but, do you remember all the times Uncle Brad tried to barbecue burgers, you looked like that. All black and crispy and…" Beth cut herself off realizing she said too much. Rachel sank back onto her bed shaking her head in disbelief. This was too insane to be real. It couldn't be. Beth sat down beside her not afraid to show her tears. "We didn't think you were gonna make it. The doctors kept telling us the odds weren't very good, but we all stayed as close as we could."

"Was Sam...?" she choked unable to finish her question.

"Sam was there. I kinda had to lie to get him through since it was supposed to be family only but I figured you'd wanted him around."

Rachel nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem lil' sis."

Rachel took a deep breath. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. Last night, the doctor was having a really serious talk over needing to remove your legs, then this morning we get a call saying you're all better and can go home soon. If I didn't know any better and listen to mom, I'd say it was a miracle."

"They were going to cut off my legs?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that's why Dr. Morris kept stabbing my feet with a pen," she said with sad chuckle unable to process. "I swear I was about to shove that thing in his eye."

Beth laughed and wrapped her arms around her sister. "I'm just so happy you're okay."

Rachel nodded. The ball of dread in her chest grew uncomfortably large. This whole thing was wrong. Both the damage and the recovery, all wrong. Tears fell at a blinding rate and it was becoming harder to keep herself upright. "What was the lie?" she spoke up needing another distraction.

"Lie?"

"The lie to let Sam in?"

"Oh, um that. Well, you see… I kind of…. gave the front desk the idea that he was your fiancé. Don't worry, mom and dad know the truth, but I think half the hospital believes their favorite volunteer is engaged."

"Oh well, I can deal with it later." Rachel wished he was here right now. He always knew how to make her feel better. "Do you know where he is?"

"He was here with mom when I had to leave. They are both probably on their way from the house right now. She's been kind of keeping him hostage since he arrived. He'll be here soon."

"Good," Rachel nodded and wondered how he'll react to her miraculous recovery.

Her parents came not too long later more relieved then frightened. "The lord answered our prayers," her mother repeated between all the kisses and hugs. "I always told you girls you've got angels watching over you. Didn't I tell you?"

"Have you seen Sam?"

"Sam? Well he came in with us." Her mother looked around the room surprised he hadn't walked in behind her. "He's might be grabbing something to eat. Poor boy has been worried sick about you. Couldn't get him to eat a bite. He seems very nice."

While her mother went on several lengthy talks about how God and heaven was good, Rachel kept trying to play with her necklace, only to remember it wasn't there. She wondered what happened to it, if it got destroyed in the fire or lost tossed out when she was brought in. She caught Sam out the corner of her eye hiding around the door. He wouldn't come in, just peek and smile. "You're allowed to join us you know."

"I don't want to intrude."

Her mother stood up and shushed him in. "Not at all son. Come in, come in."

He awkwardly shuffled in and fiddled with his sleeve. "How are you feeling Rachel?"

"I'm fine."

"Where did you go?" Beth asked

"Nowhere. I just thought you'd want to be alone with your family."

"Nonsense son. You saved my daughter's life. You're part of the family now."

"I wouldn't say I saved her. Just called the fire department, no big deal."

"You were doing the Lord's work, it is a big deal. If you hadn't made that call, my Rachel wouldn't be here right now."

He glanced down at his feet not sure how to respond to that. "Have they found out how this healing thing happened?

It was as he asked the question that Rachel realized he didn't seem surprised by this. He wasn't scared, or overjoyed, or even the slightest bit puzzled. He was just acting like himself; uncomfortable being around her family, but she could see he was hiding something in his eyes.

"No, not yet." But you know don't you? "Guys, would it be okay if I talk to Sam alone?"

They all nodded and walked out of the room. Beth winked when she shut the door behind her. Sam took her spot on the bed beside her. "So, how are you really doing?"

"I'm freaking the hell out."

Sam rubbed small circles down her back. "Deep breaths," he said and she obeyed.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this freaky unnatural overnight healing seeming like something in your wheel house. And I can tell you're hiding something so tell me what did you do?"

"I called in a favor."

She looked up at him concerned. "What kind of favor?"

"Not a sold my soul kind of favor. He's my friend and he was able and willing to help. Nothing to worry about."

"Before I was healed, I woke up a couple times. The last time there was a man standing at my bedside. He had a trench coat and he touched my forehead. Was that your friend?"

"Yeah. That was Cas."

"Is he another hunter?"

"No, well… sort of. He helps us out a bunch. I guess you could say he's one at this point."

"Is he like a warlock and this was a spell?"

"No. He's an angel."

Rachel needed a minute to make sure she heard him right. "An angel? Like wings and a halo from heaven angel?"

"Pretty much."

She continued to stare at him in disbelief. "Angels are real?"

"It freaked us out too."

"What are the like?"

"Dicks mostly. But Cas is cool."

"Oh," she sighed. "I guess my mother was right. Angels are watching over me."

Sam smiled and kissed her head. "I'm sorry I scared you, and everyone. I just couldn't lose you. Especially like that."

"Would you have rather I got shot?" Rachel teased.

"No, sorry, that's not what I meant. It's just… I lost a couple people to fire, and I couldn't bare losing another."

"Who did you lose?"

"My mom… and Jess, an old girlfriend."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's in the past, and you're okay. That's all that matters."

Rachel leaned against him, the last of her energy slipping away. It was only one o'clock but had been a long day. "I hope my mom didn't bug you too much."

He chuckled. "No, she's nice. She kept trying to feed me and asked a lot of questions."

"Let me guess, what your parents did for a living; where they were from; what church they attended?" It was the usual conversation starters whenever she and her sister brought over a new friend.

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "But then she started asking if we picked out a date for the wedding and what it was going to look like. At first I thought she was just being weirdly foreword, but somehow she thought we were engaged."

"Damn it Beth," she grumbled. "I bet she was relieved to hear the truth."

"Actually, I think she was disappointed."

Rachel laughed.

"I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to getting married," he shrugged. "I just don't think now is a good time. Unless you want to…."

"Dude, I just found out I almost died and got healed by an angel today. I am not in the best mindset to make life changing decisions right now."

"Fair enough," he said and squeezed her tight.

Rachel brushed along her neck again. "I keep expecting my necklace is on."

"I have it," he said pulling it out of his pocket. "Your mom gave it to me." It was a little bent, a new chain was added and the stone reglued. "I had to fix it. Hope it looks okay."

"It looks fine," she smiled and let him put it back on. Rachel hadn't had it for very long, but she felt whole having it back. "Thank you Sam. For everything. Getting rid of the demon, fixing me up, and... and well everything."

"Anytime," he whispered and pulled her back in with a kiss.

"I wonder how everyone is going to act around me now. Maybe they'll treat me like a saint."

"You are a saint. Don't you ever forget it."


	7. Nothing's Gonna Harm You

A/N _Sorry I haven't been writing much lately. I'm starting a new project and it's taking up a lot of time. Trying to put my animation major to good use. Just a quick little scene this time. Something I've had in my head in my head for a while now. Lyrics used in this chapter are by Stephen Sondheim. I'll try to have something up for Sam's birthday this Saturday._

Rachel returned home after another day searching of a new reverend with the temporary committee. They had managed to whittle down to a couple applicants as well as reform a new council. While going through the hiring process is tedious work, it wasn't the reason Rachel was eager to get home. As they were discussing potential candidates for the new council she had announced that she didn't wish to be apart of it any longer, much to the annoyance of everyone else. Since that statement, every day she showed up she was bombarded with questions if she was sure. "You were so good at it," they would say. "You can let everyone know the state of things before the fire. It would be a great help. Why wouldn't you want to rejoin?"

"Because I almost ripped all my hair and barely slept I was so stressed out," she explained over and over again. "I can't live like that anymore. I'll still teach and I'll help out when I can. But that's it. The little I have to be in charge of the better."

They groaned and moaned, but she knew she'd get her way in the end. They needed her and didn't want her leaving all together. It also helped that they were still a little afraid of her miraculous recovery. It's not wise to mess with someone who's got angels on her side. But until they finally gave in, she would drive home flustered, ready for a quiet night in. Perhaps Sam would come by before the evening was out and they could spend some time together.

She had practically shoved him out the door a couple weeks back. During the immediate aftermath of the fire she was grateful for him looking after her, but then things had settled, and he still wouldn't let her out of the house without a chaperone. She told him to hit the road and not come back until he killed some monsters. She thought at first that perhaps she was a little harsh. She loved him, but she was ready to kill him hovering over her 24/7. He had returned several times since then back to his normal caring but not overprotective self.

She hoped he would be back soon, and to her surprise she found his car in her driveway. Odd, she thought, he usually calls first to let her know. When she went inside the hall and living room was still dark. "Sam?" she called out but there was no answer. Maybe he went out? She wasn't sure; this all was out of character. She wondered around the dark house and found the only light on was in their room. Sam was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Sam?" she spoke up again.

He lifted his head at the sound of her voice and forced a smile. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just had a bad day."

She had been around the hunting brothers long enough to know what bad days entailed. She sat down beside him kicking off her shoes and rubbing along his shoulders. His fake smile slowly crumbled, but still he tried to hide his sorrow behind a vacant mask. It was all there though in his eyes; pained and wet from tears he would not let fall. "Is Dean okay?" she asked.

"He's okay. He went to a bar. I don't think he'll be coming by."

"It's fine. Just wanted to know both my boys are safe."

He nodded and stared off at the other side of the room lost in his head.

"Do you want anything? I can make you something nice for dinner."

"I'm not hungry, thanks."

"Okay," she said softly. She didn't know what to tell him to make him feel better. You did your best? Those words never helped her out, and she never had lives on the line. What would her mother do if she was here? She was a bit eccentric with her faith but she knew how to comfort her daughters when they were upset. Food was the first and obvious answer, but she remembered what the other option was.

Rachel pushed herself further down the bed and pull Sam down resting his head on her lap. He glanced up at her a little confused but settled in as she brushed her hand through his hair. She hummed the opening tune of a song her mother used to sing as Sam fiddled with the fabric of her skirt. She sang the lyrics softly in a hushed whisper in time with her brushing. "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around."

It was her favorite lullaby growing up before she learned where it came from and the context; her mother only knew the Streisand version. But despite that it was still a nice tune, and seemed best for this moment. "Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays. I'll send them howling, I don't care. I got ways."

She caught a slight hint of a smile after that line. She smiled back in return and sang a little louder. "No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Other's can desert you, not to worry, whistle I'll be there. Demons can charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time. Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around."

When she was finished she could feel his tears soaking through her skirt and a whimper on his lips. His mask was cracking. She wrapped her other arm around him, hiding his face and his vulnerably from the world, all the while still stroking her fingers through his long hair.

She started another Sondheim lullaby and half way through Sam broke down. Tears ran down his face and he sobbed with no restraint. He gripped her skirt in his large hands slightly pinching her thigh. It hurt but she tried not to show it. She just held him steady as he worked through his grief, still brushing and humming. Finishing the song, Sam tried to recompose himself and catch his breath. He glanced up at her in fear of judgment, but she smiled down on him and kissed the top of his head. "I've got you," she whispered. "Don't you worry."

He nodded and settled back against her lap. "Don't stop."

"I won't," she reassured him and began to hum the next song that popped in her head.


	8. The Book Loft

A/N _As promised here's my birthday story for Sam! PS if you ever get the chance, definitely check out the real Book Loft_

Sam awoke to his surprise alone in bed. Rachel had been pestering him all week asking what he wanted to do for his birthday. His response of "I don't know" with a shrug didn't seem to please her. "We have to do something! Nothing extreme or fancy if you're uncomfortable but something."

"Like what?"

"Like, I don't know, maybe go out to dinner."

"That might be nice," he said after a thought.

"Great! Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. At that point Rachel gave up and decided just to surprise him. Sam lay in bed wondering where she was and what she was up to. Today didn't feel special, and he didn't feel any different. It was just another normal day like every other birthday had been. He rolled over curious what the time was and found a folded piece of paper on the table. There was a note in Rachel's handwriting scribbled on the top.

"_Happy Birthday love! Sorry I'm not there for when you wake, got called in. I'll make it up to you later, wink wink. Picked out a place to dinner and I'll meet you in the Book Loft around five to head over. Come in through the porch to where the new books are. There's a map printed on the back. You might need it._"

Sam unfolded the paper expecting it to be directions on getting there. He had never been to the Book Loft before. Rachel had mentioned it once or twice and said it was interesting. It wasn't directions that she had printed; it was the floor layout. The place was two stories with thirty-some rooms for all the different genres and subject matters. Sam couldn't wait head over and check the place out.

He arrived a little before five despite his driving around in circles thinking he was lost. Judging by the map, he had expected it to be a small warehouse and not a suburb office building. But the signs and the awning all said Book Loft so he assumed he was at the right place. Sam got out of the car and followed the covered pathway down towards the porch. Leading him along were folding tables piled with discount books. He picked up one or two books for a quick look but mostly went on his way worried he was keeping Rachel waiting.

As soon as he opened the door, he knew he was in his personal heaven. There were no walls, only packed shelves, and more tables piled with books and stairs leading up to more rooms with packed shelves. It was warmly light and some current music playing over head. The space was maybe the size of their bedroom and going by the map it was the largest room here. This will be fun, Sam knew.

About the only thing it was missing was Rachel. He was standing where the new books were, but she wasn't there. Being so overwhelmed, he almost passed by another folded piece of paper on the counter with his name on it. "Excuse me, did Rachel leave this here?" he asked the cashier.

"I don't know. Is she kind of a redhead?"

It threw him off a little meeting someone in town who didn't know her but he nodded and took the new note. "_Didn't I tell you this place is neat? Hope you have your map. It's easy to get lost in here. Go to your left, I'm looking up ideas for what we could have tonight._"

Sam wondered that way taking his time seeing what was what. The further down he went, the smaller and more cluttered each room became. Not only was every room subject themed, but they also had their own music. He'd start at one place generic store music on, then he'd turn a corner and there was German folk playing. There still was no sign of Rachel but he found himself in a jointed room filled with cookbooks. Sticking out between to books on pie was another page with his name.

"_All this food is making me hungry. Went upstairs and found a room you'd find useful for work_."

He was on a scavenger hunt he realized, this would be fun. Sam had to look at his map for this one. Upstairs there were multiple rooms she could mean. World histories, weaponry, automotive, they all would qualify. _Oh darn, I'll have to check them all_, he laughed to himself.

The second floor was a literal labyrinth of shelves. Every room was smaller then the lower floor which meant more spaces. He checked all the history corners each with music from the different countries, but there were no notes. After rereading the clue he found a small silver of a space, just wide enough for him to fit through. Mystics and the occult, this is what she meant. For a second hand store there were actually some good books here. Sam tucked several under his arm; he wasn't sure if he could find this place again, with or without a map. There was a book on demons that was upside down and sticking out further. He opened it and the note fell out.

"_A tale of two brothers traveling around the country in an impala hunting monsters, why does this sound so familiar…?_"

Sam groaned, he knew what the clue meant and he didn't like it one bit. Of course she found out about those. Fiction was in the opposite wing and headed over. Science fiction and horror were in a thin but long strip. They didn't have the complete series of the Supernatural novels but enough for Sam to consider buying just to burn them all. The note was in the first book. "_You're so close. I'm certain those are your loud feet I hear. If you can find me with my favorite author, I'll tell you how the story ends_."

Her favorite author? He had to remember that. Who is it she likes reading to him? Hemingway! H! He ran over to the general fiction. He apparently went the wrong way as he started with the T-Z section. Two rooms down he found her trying too hard to look causal with her nose in a book. "Oh hey Sam," she said nonchalantly. "Looks like you found some things."

"I sure did," he smiled with a kiss. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday dear."


	9. Funky Town

_AN: Credit to The Mad Traveler for the prompt, Rachel gets kidnapped and the thing that took her has the gun to her head and is making her call Sam to come meet her not telling him that it's a trap, but Sam taught her the safe words like "funky town". I followed it as close as I could and I hope you like it. Also minor warning there is a little bit of language. Sorry Cap._

Rachel lay haphazardly across her bed, her oscillating fan pulled close to her. She spread out across the mattress down to her underwear feeling the fan blow up and down her body. The blankets were tossed off long ago not wanting them anywhere near her. The window was wide open for a breeze that did not want to come. She was still wide awake, despite the late hour. She slept best being wrapped up in a blanket or Sam's arms and neither of those were options at the moment. Summer heat arrived with out warning and her air conditioner broke down after Sam left. He'll be back soon, she told herself wiping off the sweat from her face, just one more night and he'll be back to fix it. She considered calling him about it but thought that was a little selfish of her. _Hey honey could you stop saving the world for the moment, I'm hot._ Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

Crash! A window shattered in another room. Rachel jumped up and listened intently for any other sounds. Foot steps, in the living room maybe; somebody broke in. She grabbed her phone and sent out an alert to Sam. It might be nothing, but better safe then sorry. With the hum her fan covering her movements she got up, slipped on a nightie, and went for her baseball bat.

There were two of them wondering around and going through her things. Burglars she figured and readjusted the grip on her bat. She snuck up to the closest one and shouted "Get the fuck out of my house!" She swung and cracked the guy on the head showing she meant business. The other one jumped but didn't run off like she hoped. Instead he hissed and charged after her. She kept swinging backing towards her room and a phone. But he was fast, inhumanly fast. Rachel managed to conk him a couple times that hurt but didn't slow him down much. Even the other guy got back on his feet. Suddenly the two were on top of her. One grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to the floor as the other ripped the bat from her. Her self defense lessons kicked in and began screaming "Fire! Fire!"

"Shut her up," the man holding her yelled and she was knocked out.

Rachel awoke to her head spinning. Her vision blurred in and out as strands of hair dangled against her cheeks. She tried to brush them out of the way, but found her hands were bound. Still blurred she recognized her kitchen cabinets on the wall head. She was tied to one of her dining chairs. She wiggled her hands and her toes and found nothing broken and the only ache was in her head to her relief.

The screeching of wood across her floor flared up her headache. One of the attackers pulled a chair in front of her. "Sleeping beauty awakens," the man sneered. As her vision cleared she recognized him as the one who pinned her down. Face foreword and close up she noticed the long scar across his forehead. She glanced around for the other one, bald as a bat, in the living room glancing at her over his shoulder leering at her. "A nice place you've got here," the scarred man spoke up again. "I can see why the Winchesters like it here so much."

Her attention snapped back to him. She looked him over seeing if she might recognize him as someone possessed by a demon. "What do you want?" she asked annoyed followed by mumbling an exorcism. Scar didn't flinch. Not a demon, she concluded, Sam will be relieved.

"Do you have a family, kitten?"

"Yes," she hissed not liking the pet name.

"A large one?"

She didn't answer that.

"I used to have a large family. There were dozens of us. And then your fella came in with his brother and killed them all. All that's left is me and my brother here. Now that's not very fair now is it?"

"What do you want?" Rachel repeated not enjoying being a hostage again.

"Those boys you fancy aren't kind men. They took something of ours, now are taking something of theirs."

"Right," she snickered. "Real original."

"Do you think this is a joke?"

"I think if you really wanted to kill me you would have done it already. You can threaten me all you like but you were dead the moment you broke into my house. Like you said, they aren't kind men. Which one of them gave you that mark? I bet it was my Sam. He's always real good with a blade."

Scar man slapped her hard, his ring cutting her cheek. It stung with a little blood bubbling out. The two captors turned towards her with hunger in their eyes. Baldy one rushed towards her, fangs and sharp teeth visible: vampires; hungry, angry vampires. Not good, she told herself and figured she'd better keep her mouth shut from now on. Scar grabbed him and pushed back. "Not now brother."

"Why? Let's just kill the little bitch now and get it over with."

"Not yet," he said calmly. He turned back to her with a sneer and rubbed his thumb along her cut. "You're a tough little kitten, I'll give you that." He pressed his thumb against his lips and sucked on the blood. "Was expecting more crying and begging but no matter." He pulled her phone out from his pocket. "I want you to call him; tell them to come over."

"You want them here?" she asked not following their logic. They were probably half way home from the alert she had sent.

"I want them to see what its like to lose the things they love."

Baldy chuckled, liking this plan.

"And if I don't call?"

Scar opened her phone and rolled through her contacts. "Sam Winchester is getting a call from you tonight. You decide what he will hear: your pretty voice serenading him home, or my brother ripping you apart?"

A little fear began to bubble. Rachel swallowed it down and nodded. "Okay."

"Good choice. Tell him it's a trap and we'll kill you."

She nodded again as he pressed the phone to her ear. Sam answered right away panicked. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just can't sleep," she said as calmly as she could.

"Uh… okay…."

"My stupid a/c broke down again. It's miserably hot here."

"Sorry to hear that."

"You on the road right now?"

"Yeah, not sure yet where we are going."

"I hope Dean isn't driving you crazy playing Funky Town." She smiled proud at the way to get in the code word he taught her for trouble so casually.

Sam's voice cleared understanding the situation. "I can come over and try to fix you're a/c if you want."

"That would be great if you don't mind."

"How many days has it been off?"

"Just two," she said glancing at both captors.

"Any banging noises?" Is there a gun, he meant.

"No."

"Alright, we'll be there soon. Stay cool alright?"

"I'll try. I love you."

"I love you too," he said worried and hung up.

"There, was that so hard?" Scar asked pocking her phone.

"Now what?" Baldy asked.

"Now we wait."

Rachel wasn't scared as they waited in silence. She knew she probably should be being tied up in a room with pacing angry vampires, but she was more annoyed then anything else. It was most likely the heat getting to her. She wanted to go back to her room with her fan and claim her whole bed again.

Scar stood still as a statue against the paneling between her kitchen and living room turning his attention from keeping an eye on her to his comrade pacing back and forth by the window. Baldy jumped at every headlight approaching and grumbled when they passed by. "Where the hell are they?"

"Patience."

He gave him the finger and paced faster, his leers drawn out longer at her with each pass. She wondered if the coating of sweat made her more or less desirable to them. They didn't appear to be bothered by the heat. One of the perks of the undead she supposed. Baldy suddenly threw his hands up in the air and let out a primal screech. "I can't take it anymore!" With loud hard strides he went right for her. "I need a taste. Just a little taste to hold me over."

"No, be patient."

"Screw that! I'm starving."

"And we'll have our feast of vengeance soon enough. Just wa-"

"If you tell me to wait one more time I'll rip your head off. I'm tired of taking your orders. Who made you in charge anyway?"

"You will follow my plan and you'll shut up and like it."

"Screw you. Your plan sucks. I've been starving for weeks because of your stupid plan and now you're dangling a dish in front of me."

"Corner now!"

"Make me! I knew I would be better off on my own."

"Liar!"

Rachel's attention was pulled away from the vampire soap opera to a soft thump coming from a back room. Both of them were too busy bickering to notice. Her bedroom window was still open she remembered; my baby is home.

"It doesn't matter really, does it?" Baldy shouted and unleashed his fangs. "Let them come to a horror show."

He charged at her faster then his brother could stop. Rachel pulled her knees up into a ball and when he was close enough, she kicked him hard in the stomach with both feet. It hurt her more then him, but she did manage to push him back a few steps. He snarled and bit at the air. "I'm going to enjoy this bitch." The song of steel through the air rang out with a flash of silver and crimson. Baldy fell to the floor, his head rolling towards her feet. "Don't call her a bitch," Sam hissed.

Scar screamed and rushed towards Sam. Dean burst through her door and grabbed him by the hair. He bashed his head against the wall and dropped him on the floor before decapitating him as well. "Goddamn, it is hot in here," Dean noted cleaning off his blade.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked running to her.

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of this chair."

He cut her loose and she arms immediately wrapped around him. Even miserably hot and layered in sweat she could not deny him a hug. "I was so worried about you," he said with a deep passionate kiss.

"I was worried too," Dean spoke up. "Just so you know."

"Thank you Dean," Rachel chuckled.

Sam pulled her into another kiss and frowned at the scar on her cheek.

"I'm fine, really. It's just a scratch. It doesn't even hurt."

"Are you sure?" he asked running a finger below the mark.

"It will if you keep poking at it."

"Sorry," he smiled. He kissed it to make it feel better and continued a trail of kisses back to her lips.

"Alright," Dean groaned. "While you are being all lovey-dovey, I'll bring Baby to get these guys outta here before they start to stink."

"We scared Dean off again," Rachel chuckled after the door shut behind him.

"We seem to be good at that," Sam laughed and helped onto her feet avoiding the loose head. Rachel looked dismayed at the state of her kitchen and living room. Large spreads of blood sprayed out all over her walls and floors. In a previous life she would have been horrified, but now all at worried her was the amount of bleach it would take it get the stains out. "Sorry about the mess."

"Eh, it's alright," she shrugged. "You two have made worse messes in here."


	10. I'm Too Hot (Hot Damn)

A/N _Sorry about the delay with this, haven't been feeling too good lately. Hope you enjoy!_

Despite it being mid May and what the calendar said, it was officially summer to Rachel. All of her personal signs happened: a consistent high temperature, naked toddlers in wading pools on the drive home, and most convincingly, ice cream trucks making their rounds through the neighborhood.

"I'm gonna shoot that truck, I swear."

"Sammy no, it's too hot," Rachel whined.

Though her handyman honey had stuck around since the vampire attack, the air conditioner had yet to be fixed. The two of them were sprawled out on the living room floor in the cross breeze of three fans with all the windows wide open. Over the loud hums and the television playing over them, Rachel could still hear Sam aggressively panting beside her. In all her life she had never seen someone who sweat as heavily as Sam did; the poor boy was practically a puddle.

"I know it's hot," he panted, wiping his brow and flicking the beads of sweat on her face. "Is that better?"

"Ew, gross. Keep your bodily fluids to yourself." She rubbed if back on his shirt. "Are you finally gonna fix my a/c like you promised?"

"It's too hot, I'll do it later," he groaned.

Rachel elbowed his side. "It's is later from the last time you said that. And from the day before that, and the day before that one."

"Later," he repeated with a protesting grunt.

"Well then, what are we gonna do about the heat?" She was fairly certain Sam was going to melt if they continued to do nothing.

"We could go out; meet Dean at the bunker. It's cool and you can finally see our lair."

As tempting as that was, it was required packing and putting on real clothes. Too much work. Rachel sat up, peeling herself from the floor. "I have a better idea. How about you stop being a lazy sweat mop and fix my a/c?"

Sam grumbled. It was too hot for aggression and would only lead to them snapping back and forth. Rachel decided changed tactics. She slid one leg over his chest and straddled Sam. "You know, it's been so hot here for so long, if you do fix it I will be _very grateful_." She rolled her hips as she dragged out the last two words.

Sam smirked, "I thought I was supposed to keep my bodily fluids to myself?"

"I could change my mind," she said with a wink.

He bit his cheek pretending to think it over before lazily raising his arms. "Can you help me up?"

Sam had decided that if he had to go outside, so did she. Joke was on him however, it was a little cooler out. She sat on the back step with a paper fan while he gathered her tool box. "Are you sure you don't want to just head out instead?" he wined again, fanning himself with his shirt.

"I'm sure."

He gave her one last attack with the puppy dog eyes before giving up and getting to work. The first few minutes of him getting an idea of the machinery Rachel lost count of the times he tucked his hair back behind his ear. "Here," she stood up and slipped off her hair tie. She pulled his hair up in a high ponytail as Sam glared at her. "Now you're just trying to punish me."

"I will help, I promise," she said with a kiss on the back of his now exposed neck and let him get back to work. She knew him, he'll complain at the start but once he gets going he's committed; which was what happened before her. His grunting turned to ah-ha's as he dug the deeper into the machine. "I think I see the problem," he declared then armed himself with wrenches ready to battle.

Rachel had never been into the "good with his tools" kind of kink. That ripped guy glistening in sweat after a hard day's work. It was nice, but not really her thing, and yet, watching Sam working was surprisingly arousing. She wasn't sure if it was the way he could bend and twist around to get the best angel or how his clothes bunched and clung to his body. Maybe it was finally enjoying the chance seeing him with a man bun or the good few inches of his boxers as his shirt clung further up. Whether it was one reason or all of them, Rachel's fanning increased more for the blush spreading through her as she stared in awe at her sweaty giant tinkering.

Sam began to pant again so she went inside to fetch them cold drinks from the fridge. "Thanks babe," he said when she handed him the beer.

"Making any progress?"

"I think so," he said after a long swig. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Not bored out of your mind yet?"

"Not yet," she smiled as he went back into it. He bent over reaching for something far and low sticking his rear out as result. Rachel tilted her head wondering if it was appropriate to give him a little smack or pinch.

"Will you stop that?" he spoke up, breaking her from her trance.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

"You're practically drooling over there."

"Just enjoying the view," she said with a seductive grin.

"Well, it's distracting. Go away."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "And if I don't want to?"

"Well, do you want a cooler house, or do you want to fool around?"

"Can't we have both?"

"Not at the moment," he said picking up a screwdriver.

"You're mean."

"You started it," he chuckled.

Rachel huffed but Sam ignored her. She gave up went back to her step and fan enjoying the show from afar. A while later he had to pause again and fan himself with his shirt. "You can always take it off if you're too hot!" Rachel shouted

"Not helping!"

An hour later, Sam sat up exhausted and covered in grime. "Alright, I think I got it." Rachel helped him back up on his feet again and they both went inside. Sam collapsed in the closest chair he could find. Rachel handed him another cold beer which he chugged and pressed the coldness against his neck. She turned on the thermostat and to both of their delight the fan clicked on. "Sounds good." She went over to a vent and waved her hand in front of it feeling the air blow out. "Feels good."

"Good, cause I'm not going back out there." he said tired and relieved. Rachel let him sit and rest as she went around the house shutting the windows to keep the cool air in. By the time she came back to the kitchen was already much cooler. "You did good hun," she said with a kiss. "Thank you."

"No problem," he smiled back. He finished his beer and rose to his feet heading for the shower. "Well, I'm gonna go clean off," he said with a wink.

Rachel groaned not ready to give up her sweaty smudged stained Sam. She watched as he left memorizing every detail before it was gone. But sadly heard the shower running and sat in the kitchen unsure what to do with herself. Sam cried out over the running water. "Well are you joining me or not?!"

Rachel squeaked in delight and ran after him needing no further encouragement.


	11. I'll Avoid The Holes So You Sleep Fine

Whatever dream Rachel was having was quickly forgotten when she jumped awake. "Sorry," Sam said sitting beside her. "These roads aren't in the best condition." She glanced around readjusting herself in the passenger seat curious how long she slept, but groaned realizing they were still surrounded by a sea of sun burnt grassy plains.

"How long was I out?"

"Twenty minutes maybe."

She groaned again wishing it was longer. Sam had told her that going from her house to the bunker would be a short trip; she had forgotten however that she and he had very different ideas of what that meant. A short trip for her was the other side of town or at the most a few towns over, for Sam it was crossing a state and a half. Rachel was not a fan of being in the car all day. Even when she was little on family road trips after a few hours she would start feeling confined and trapped. The last stop they had was in the early afternoon getting more gas and some food for the road. She was half tempted to ask him to pull over and let her stretch out her legs for a moment, but was afraid to waste the setting sun light on it. Instead she leaned her head against the open window letting the breeze blow away any anxiety it could.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked picking up on her nervous twitching.

"I'm fine, just a little car sick."

"Sorry. We're almost there."

"How much longer?"

"Just another hour."

She shifted around again and brushed her feet along the sides of her shoes she kicked off a while ago.

"You can go back to sleep if you want. I'll try to avoid the potholes," he said with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm okay," she lied and shut her eyes.

Rachel was a little nervous going to the bunker. She felt like Vicki Vale being taken to the batcave, it was a sort of taboo and an honor. Ever since Sam suggested the idea, he had become insistent that she should see it for herself. Now that she was free from her tasks with the church she found it hard to say no. They told her about the bunker all the time, about the giant library, about all the old technology, about the dungeon (which caused some eyebrow rising). She had joked that the Men of Letters headquarters sounded like a no girls allowed clubhouse. "We've had girls inside before," Sam told her. "It's where we met Dorothy, remember?"

Rachel, even after all she had seen, was still pretty certain he made that tale up.

She had unknowingly fallen back asleep which she realized after Sam shook her awake. "We're here." Here was a giant grey warehouse looking bu ilding lodged in a hill. Rachel had expected more of a cabin kind of structure that led underground. Sam drove them around back to the first of many surprises she was about to have. He pulled into a blue and teal brick garage full of classic cars and motorcycles in pristine condition. As soon as he parked, Rachel jumped out to take a look at them. "Holy shit, are all these yours?" she asked amazed.

"Well, they were here when we found the place, so I guess so. Except that one," he pointed to a red motorbike. "That one is Dorothy's."

"Dorothy drove a motorbike huh?"

They both smiled as Sam watched her examine all the cars. "There's so beautiful."

"Yeah, to be honest we're kind of scared to touch them."

"I can see why." She got to the end of the row where a familiar looking impala rested. "I know you. How are doing Baby?" she chuckled patting the hood.

"Ready to see the rest of this place?"

"Yes," she said spinning on her heel.

"Come on then," Sam said leading her down the stairs.

As soon as they actually entered, Rachel stared in awe to what she was seeing. The term bunker made her picture more of a fancy and elaborate storage unit, not a jump back in time. The art deco style and vintage boxy tech made her heart race as she ran down the stairs for a better look, her hand gliding down the iron railing. She heard Sam chuckling behind her as she went for a closer look at the illuminated map in the center of the room but she didn't care. She knew this was what he wanted. "What's through there?" she asked pointing into the next room.

"That's the library."

"Shut up, really?!" She ran inside with Sam not far behind her. The library was huge, just rows and rows of books and tables and chairs to read at. It was in a bit of a mess, from her experience the boys weren't the best at putting things away. She didn't mind however, it made it feel lived in and less sterile than the last two rooms. "How many of these books have you read?"

"Not enough," Sam laughed.

"Sam is that you?" Dean shouted from out of sight.

"Yeah. I brought a friend," Sam shouted back. He took Rachel's hand and led her to Dean. "I'll show you the kitchen."

Dean was frying up some food when they came in. "Well it's about time you came to visit," he said with a hug. "How ya' doing Rachel?"

"I'm fine. Sam's giving me the grand tour."

"You hungry? I'm frying up some burgers."

"Not at the moment." She was still recovering from her car sickness. "But by the time we get back I might be."

"Three paddies coming right up," he grinned, clearly in his element.

Sam took her hand again and led her down the labyrinth of hallways. She gripped him tight, afraid that if she let go she would be lost forever. All the halls looked identical to her. Some doors he opened showing her the archives, the dungeon, the firing range, and a laboratory. Other doors he passed by with little interest and no explanation of what they were. "That's Dean's room," he pointed but didn't show the inside. Down the hall and a step he stopped at another door. "And here is my room."

Rachel wasn't really sure what she expected his room to look like. She knew there would be a bed and lots of books for sure, but she didn't picture it just being that. It was so painfully plain, just the bare essentials and boxes of files. She sat down on the bed looking around the room. The only personal touch she found was a small photograph of her resting off a lamp on his bedside table. "When was that taken?"

"At one of the karaoke nights at Kobo, remember?" he said sitting beside her.

"Oh yeah." The memory came flooding back to her. "Dean hogged the whole set if I recall."

"Lucky for you, I can't keep a tune if my life depended on it."

"You're not that bad," she said tickling his side.

"So do you like here?"

"Yeah, it's neat."

"Good." Sam kissed her gently on her lips.

"You should get a fern."

"A fern?"

"Yeah, or something low maintenance like that. Bring a little color in here."

"I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled. "Feeling better out of the car?"

"Much better."

"Next time, just let me know when you need to get out for a moment, okay?"

She nodded and her stomach began to growl.

"Time for a burger?"

"Sounds like it."

Sam helped her to her feet and led the way back to the kitchen. "Sam," she asked as they turned a corner. "After we eat and settle in, do you want to…" She paused biting her lip with a giggle, "Christen the bed?"

Sam smirked and scooped her up in his arms. "Like you have to ask."

* * *

Rachel laid awake staring at the ceiling. She couldn't tell how long she'd been up; Sam was blocking her view of the clock. Maybe twenty minutes, maybe an hour, time seemed to stand still in the dark. Between the long car ride and being tangled with her snuggle moose she was surprised she hadn't drifted off yet.

There was something uncomforting in the air but she could not figure out what it was. She tried kicking off the blankets tied around her legs thinking she might be too hot, but quickly she felt like someone was watching and pulled them over her body, careful not to wake Sam. After every time she closed her eyes, it seemed like the ceiling had lowered and the air was getting thicker. She wished there was a window she could open and let a breeze or a little natural light in.

It's just getting used to a new place, she told herself. When she first moved into her house she thought it was haunted with all the creaking at night. Rachel took a deep breath and forced her eyes shut again. Go to sleep, she tried to will herself, just start to sleep now.

Now.

Now?

Please?

This wasn't working. Her fingers found their way to the ends of Sam's hair and gently fiddled around with them. Something simple she could focus on to clear her head. She heard a little moan from him but he lay still around her. She opened her eyes again after a long moment that led to nothing. The ceiling was down another inch and she let out a whimper. Sam stirred and turned his head facing her. "You okay?" he yawned, his eyes half open.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered back.

"Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Hmm. Thought I wore you out pretty good there," he smirked. He braced himself for a playful punch but instead she just tucked her head beneath his chin. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just being silly."

He sat up leaning on his elbow looking very concerned "What is it?"

"I think the ceiling is going to crush me."

Sam stared at her not sure if he heard that right. "The ceiling's crushing you?"

Her face went bright red. "I told you I was being silly."

He glanced up at ceiling, then back down to her. "It looks like where it always is to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. But just to be safe…" He rolled over with his full weight on top of her. "I'll protect you."

"You're. Not. Helping," she grunted trying to push him off.

"I'm fairly certain I am" he chuckled, planting kisses down her neck. She managed to tip him enough with her feet to roll him back on his side of the bed but he grabbed her flipping around so she was on top of him now. She tried to glare at him angrily but couldn't hide the smile sneaking out. "I share my feelings and you mock me."

"Sorry, I love you."

"Sure you do."

"Is there anything I can really do to help?"

"I don't know. When I have a hard time sleeping back home I usually podcast."

Sam hummed and pulled himself up from under her. He got out of bed and wondered over to his TV clicking it on. He flipped around finding a channel with infomercials and turned it down to a low murmur. "Does this work?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. Sam climbed back into a bed and pulled her back to his chest. "Thanks Sammy."

"Sweet dreams, Rachel."

* * *

The banging on the door made Sam and Rachel jump. "Rise and shine lovebirds!" Dean shouted then loudly stomped away. "I hate him so much," Sam grumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was confused seeing his television was on but immediately he remembered last night. He sat up turning it off and rolled back to Rachel noticing she was a bit pale. "You feeling alright?"

"I didn't sleep much last night." She didn't get any sleep but didn't want to worry him.

"The extra noise didn't help?"

"It did a little."

Sam leaned in and kissed the top of her head. "You can stay in bed if you want; we've got no plans going today. Dean's just being a jerk."

"Do you think we kept him last night?"

Sam chuckled. "I'm sure he's used to it by now."

Rachel thought about his offer. It didn't take any energy staying where she was under the covers with Sam's hand on her side. But she knew if she couldn't sleep with him here, she definitely couldn't without him. She pulled herself up with a shrug, "I'm ready awake, might as well get up."

The two of them got dressed. Rachel caught him stealing looks when he thought she wasn't looking, making her blush. He'd seen her naked a dozen times and yet he still acted like a schoolboy sometimes. She couldn't really judge; she was doing the same thing to him. Sam grinned as he picked the plaid shirt of the day. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"I'm still mad at you crushing me last night," she said aggressively pulling down her shirt ending the reverse strip show.

He zipped up his jeans and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I crushed you," he said with a kiss. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Can you make me pancakes?"

"Blueberry or chocolate chip?"

* * *

Rachel felt a little better with some food in her. One nice thing having the boys around was that they loved to cook, especially Dean. Between his bacon and Sam's pancakes she was stuffed. "Is there anything in particular you want to do today? Try out some guns maybe?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I'd rather just hang out in the library if that's okay."

"Wow. You two are really are meant for each other," Dean teased between bites.

After breakfast and the clean up, Dean went out on a supply run while the two headed to the library. Sam had a few books already set out that he wanted to finish so he settled in at a table. He watched Rachel from the corner of his eye as she explored. She wondered around getting a better idea of the collection the Men of Letters gathered, drinking some tea she was surprised to find in one of the cupboards. There were lots of world mythos collections that sounded interesting. One day went her eyes weren't exhausted she wanted to crack them open.

She eventually did a full circle making her way back to Sam. Curious at what he was reading, she peeked over his shoulder. "What language is that?"

"Latin."

"Is it safe for you to read it to me?"

"Yeah, it's just some ancient folk tales. I might be a little slow with the translating."

"No, I don't want you to translate it. Just read it like it is."

"You won't be able to understand."

"I don't care. I just like the way it sounds coming from you."

Sam smiled and pulled up a chair. She rested her head on the table and listened quietly to him reading a few pages. Her eyes drifted shut a few times. Sam paused and asked if she was still with him. She nodded and told him keep going.

That flustered, confined feeling wasn't as strong in the library. She figured it was the size of the space and the extra lighting for reading. She still never fell fully asleep but she did begin to feel rested.

Later in the day, she wasn't sure how late without windows and there were no clocks in the library, Dean pulled Sam from her side. "I need your boyfriend for a moment."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Cas is apparently trying to do something with a computer and I gave up trying to help him."

"I'm coming. You'll be okay on your own?"

"Yeah. I'll just explore around a bit."

The bunker seemed much larger on her own. The hallways just kept twisting and turning and going on forever. She noticed more things going at her own pace, like the devil trap engraving around the doorways. She peeked into some of the rooms Sam ignored on the tour. Most of them were more bedrooms or random storage closets. Several doors were locked causing her wonder if they had locked them or the original members did.

Not surprising however she eventually got herself lost. She tried retracing her steps and following the door numbers as they counted down. Somehow still she ended up going in circles and finding rooms she had never seen. Rachel started to believe the walls were purposely moving around on her. They knew she wasn't a Man of Letters and this was some kind of automated security measure. The paranoia she felt during the night came back worse then before. "Sam!" she cried out. "Sammy!"

"Rachel?!" The echoes wrapping around the corners made it hard to place where his voice was coming from.

"Sam!" she yelled. She turned around another hallway and collided into his chest.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

"I got lost."

"It's alright I got you," he said holding her tight. She hugged him back not wanting to let go. "Want to go back to my room and watch a movie?"

"Can we watch it in the library?" She needed that open space right now.

"Sure, I guess. I'll go get my laptop."

"Don't leave me!"

"I'm not," he reassured her. He took a hold of her hand and led her back to familiar territory.

They watched with Dean a few different action movies from his collection. He had a pretty wide range to pick from, classics, comedic, over the top, whatever mood he was in for. They decided to watch were more on the absurd side of the scale. Rachel sat on Sam's lap stealing popcorn from Dean. By the third film her eyes began to flutter and it became increasingly harder to keep them open. She gave up trying eventually and buried her face into Sam's flannel shirt.

Rachel woke up in back in his room overjoyed that she finally slept. In the dark she could tell she was on the opposite side of the bed from last night. She could feel Sam's hand pressed against her back and him breathing into her ear. She glanced at the clock, curious how close to morning it was, if it wasn't morning already.

1:27 am.

Tears fell down her face. It was going to be another long night.

* * *

At 9:43, the latest minute Rachel witnessed with her own eyes, Sam started to stir. "Morning beautiful," he yawned kissing down her jaw line. Rachel grunted and pulled away. She was so groggy and irritated even his kisses put her on edge. She pulled the blanket over her head hiding herself.

"Still having trouble sleeping?"

"Kind of."

"Sorry to hear that. Is something wrong with the bed?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

Sam sat up and massaged her back. "I have some stuff you can take that can help. It knocks me right out."

"No thanks. I'm fine really." Being drugged seemed like the last thing she wanted at the moment.

"Why are you hiding your pretty face?"

"I doubt it's that pretty right now."

"You're always pretty." He pulled the fabric gently off and turned her to him. "Beautiful."

"You're just trying to make me smile."

"That's my job, isn't it?"

She cracked a small grin and scooted a little closer to him.

"Been having a good time otherwise?"

She nodded unable to find the words that didn't involve screaming.

"I was thinking, if you like it here, maybe you can move in here with us."

Rachel swallowed her disgust with the idea. "You want me to move here?"

"It's a bit extreme, I know. But this building is completely warred from almost everything. It's off the grid and barely anyone knows about it. It's safe. Nothing can hurt you here."

"That's because I'll be locked up in this dungeon!" The words came out faster then she could stop them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Sam stared at her blankly. "What did you mean then?"

"Nothing."

"Rachel, tell me the truth."

There was an awkward silence, the first time she could recall between the two of them. She bit her lip and let out a small whimper. "I don't like it here. I mean, it's really neat and it was amazing at first but…. I can't sleep. I can't breathe. I feel trapped and I want to go home."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"You were so excited for me to come here; I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"You've been losing sleep, and you were worried about _my feelings_?"

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No. I don't want to make you do something you're not comfortable with. I just want to protect you, and if this isn't the way we'll find another." Sam smiled down at her. She felt the weight lift off her shoulders. "Thank you Sam."

"Come on, let's get you home."

They packed up her things and said good bye to Dean who promised to see her soon. In the car they rolled down all the windows getting her much needed fresh air. Rachel beamed feeling the sun on her skin again with a bright blue sky over head. "Remember to let me know when you need to get out," Sam said once they hit the road. Rachel nodded and sank down into the passenger seat. Less then a few miles in, Sam pulled off to the side of the road to throw his jacket over his snoring girlfriend. "Sweet dreams Rachel," he whispered and hit the road again.


	12. His Watch Has Ended

_AN: So, this short chapter centers around a __**Game of Thrones spoiler**__ so if your not caught up with the show (or books) you might want to wait on reading this._

Sam returned home to find Rachel laying over the couch with her face buried in a pillow. As soon as he heard her muffled sobs he ran to her side. "Rachel! What's wrong? Are you okay?" A million worse case scenarios flew through his head. As he tried to wrap his arms around her, she shoved him away.

"Don't talk to me. I'm mad at you."

Sam stared at her completely confused; what could he have done? The only interaction they had was when he called in the morning and she was fine then. He had told her he was coming home and she talked about catching up on their shows while she waited. He couldn't really imagine what could have happened that caused her to get upset with him.

"They killed him," she sobbed.

"Killed?! Who got killed?"

"Jon Snow! They killed him off!"

"Oh," Sam sighed with relief. "Game of Thrones. You scared me there."

"They can't kill Jon! He's the only one at the wall at knows the white walkers well enough to stop them. And he's the song of ice and fire, he can't be dead!"

Sam chuckled which earned him an ice cold stare. He didn't mean to laugh at her sorrow; he knew Jon Snow was her favorite character and having read the books knew this was coming. There was just something oddly comforting after the intensely chaotic life he's had that something simple like a character killed off was a day ruiner. It felt… normal. Sam rubbed small circles on her back and soft kisses behind her ear. "I'm sorry they killed Jon. But, if it makes you feel any better, he might come back."

"This isn't Doctor Sexy Sam, characters don't come back."

"They do sometimes remember? The leader of the brotherhood was brought back many times by the red priest, so Melisandre could resurrect Jon. Also he's a warg so he can live in Ghost if need be."

"It won't be the same if he's just Ghost."

"I know. So, why are you mad at me?"

"Because you're the one that got me into this stupid show." She pulled the pillow from under her head and bopped him in the face with it. "For the watch."

Sam took the opportunity and snatched her up in his arms. She played wrestled a little trying to break free, but Sam had her nice and tight. She settled down with a huff and collapsed into his chest. "You can let me go now."

"I don't know. It's getting late, and the night is dark and full of terrors."

"I hate you so much."

"You love me and you know it," he chuckled kissing and tickling her all over she couldn't breathe from laughing. "I'll stop when you say it."

"I love you! I love you!" she gasped and giggled. Sam kept his word and gave room to catch her breath. "So, do you have any hopes or plans tonight?" she panted

"Well, we could head down to Kobo and drink to the fallen Lord Commander."

"I like the way you think."


	13. Just Hanging Out With My Family

Sam came home, dumping his bag on the living room floor. The hunt ended up going on much longer then expected. He flopped down on the sofa exhausted kicking off his muddy boots. Rachel had heard him enter and came out from their room with her phone to her ear. "Hang on, he just walked in, let me ask him." She tucked the phone behind her ear. "Are you-" she cut herself off noticing the mud trail he made. She gave him the evil glare but still finished her question. "Are you coming to the party tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure," he shrugged. This was the first he heard about a party, but to be fair he didn't get much downtime this trip to call.

"Yeah, Sam's coming too. Great, we'll see you there. Bye mom." She hung up and stuck her cell in her pocket. "I'm not cleaning that up."

"Sorry, I'll do it. I just need to sit for a moment. So, what's the occasion?" he asked as she sat beside him.

"It's Paisley's first birthday. The whole family is getting together for a party-barbeque thing."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Has it been a year already?"

"I know right? I swear it was just the other day I was planning the shower. Apparently Beth is making it princess themed, not that the baby will care."

"Is there anything we need to do?"

"Already taken care of hun," she said with a kiss. "Got the cake made, got the present. Beth wanted to do the decorating herself, which I wasn't going to stop. Henry has his grill and everyone else bringing snacks."

"Sound like everything is taken care of. Sorry I couldn't help."

"Baby what do I tell you? Don't apologize for saving the world. That's always more important then a silly party."

"It's not as important as being here for you."

"Aw, sweetie, if you really want to help…" she leaned in for a kiss but stopped short. "Get that mud off my carpet."

"Tease," he scowled.

"Hey, I finally got my kitchen back from all that hoodoo voodoo junk you guys left behind. You two are messier then the kids I teach."

"Yeah but you love us," he chuckled, pulling her into her promised kiss.

Rachel drove carefully down the suburban roads not to knock the cakes in the backseat around too much. She had made one big cake for everyone but then used the extra batter for a second one larger then a cupcake. "That one is for Paisley," she explained to Sam. "She can ruin it and it won't be a big deal."

"Do kids ruin cakes?"

"It's been my experience they wear them rather then eat them."

She would have preferred to put them in the trunk for better safety but Sam had forgotten he still had a flamethrower back there. "Where do you even get one of those?" she asked long past the point of why he had one in the first place.

"I don't know, around," he shrugged rolling up the sleeves of his grey sweater.

"It's a bit warm for that. Are you sure you don't want to change?"

He shook his head. He liked this sweater he thought it made him look clean and domesticated. "I want to look nice for your family."

"Sam, no one is going to care what you look like. They're going to ogle over the baby and admire the grilling. There's no need for you to have a heatstroke for nothing."

"I'm fine," he smiled reassuring her. "So I figure it's going to be you, me, Beth's family and your parents at this thing."

"And probably Brad's family, and Sarah's, and Grandma Lenny."

"Who are Brad and Sarah?"

"My aunt and uncle. At least that's what mom made it sound like who was coming."

Sam gulped.

"Is my monster hunter nervous?"

"No, Just… last time I met a girl's family, it didn't end well."

Rachel turned to him confused. "But you've already met my family."

"Not your grandparents and uncles."

Rachel took her hand off the wheel and rubbed Sam's thigh. "It'll be fine. The worst that will happen is Beth will blow up over something. And that will happen. Just stay close to me, I'll keep you safe."

Sam had never been to Beth's house before which was why he was surprised by the size of it. It looked like a mansion compared to Rachel's one story bungalow. Some of Beth's decorating skills were on display with a few sad pink balloons tied to the front porch. As they got out he noticed there weren't many cars around. "Are we early?"

"Not really. It's a party, no one shows up on time."

He picked up the large cake while Rachel took the small on and the present she picked out. It turned out not using the trunk was a good idea as they unloaded another car pulled up behind them. A man and a woman jumped out and rushed to Rachel. She had just enough time to set her items back on the seat before she was attack hugged by the pair close to her age. "Rachel! How's it going? It's been forever!"

"Doug, Tamera! It's good to see you too."

"We weren't expecting to see you," the guy, Doug Sam figured, said.

"Last time we heard anything you were in a fire."

"I was but, I'm fine now."

"That's great!"

"Is Jason coming?" Rachel asked Tamera.

"No, Lewis is sick, again, so he's staying home."

"Oh no. I hope he's okay."

"He'll be fine."

Sam stood awkwardly off to the side as they chatted not knowing who they were or who they were talking about. Tamera suddenly noticed him standing there and smiled politely. "So who's this?"

"This is Sam, my boyfriend."

"Hello," he said with a little wave under the cake.

"It's very nice meeting you." Tamera took his hand to shake which he managed to do so without dropping the cake. Doug went around to the trunk of their car and pulled out a large wrapped package as they all went inside.

"So, who are they?" Sam whispered not to be rude.

"My cousins. They're Sarah and Jake's kids."

He nodded only slightly understanding what that meant.

Beth greeted them all at the door with her baby girl in arm. Paisley was dressed in a very poofy red and pink dress which she was chewing on with a magic wand in hand. "Hello everyone!" she smiled hugging each person as they entered. They let Doug in first as he was struggling holding his package. "You can set that in the living room with the rest of the presents. And Sam that can go in the kitchen for now," she said seeing him hold the cake.

They nodded and Sam offered to take Rachel's things so she could hold her niece. He followed Doug to the living room as he seemed to know where he was going. Looking around, it was fairly obvious Beth went all out with her princess theme. They whole house was decortated in pink balloons and streamers with fairy tale cardboard cutout taped to the wall. And glitter, so much glitter it was giving him horrible Plucky Pennywhistle flashbacks. There was a table by the fireplace with a "presents" banner attached. Doug leaned his box side it as Sam set theirs in the pile. "Do you know where the kitchen is?"

"Through there," he pointed to a back doorway. "First time here?"

"Yep."

"Well, wait until you see the backyard."

Doug wondered off and Sam found the kitchen easily and set the cakes down on a counter. Looking around it seemed the house was much more grand then Rachel's. He figured whatever Beth and her husband did made more money then her teaching gig. It felt kind of familiar, not in a homely way, actually quite the opposite. It reminded him of the places he and Dean would break into for some rare spell ingredients or the location of a snobby haunting. Rachel's house seemed more homely and lived in, but perhaps that was just because he was used to it.

He found Rachel still by the door holding Paisley. "Look its Sam. You remember Sam?" She tried to turn her facing him but she was far more interesting in playing with her protective cross. "Do you want to hold her?"

"No. I'm okay thanks."

"She only has two teeth, she can't bite." As soon as she said that Paisley smacked her in the face with her wand. "Ouch. No, no, no. You don't hit people."

The baby giggled at her.

"See, she's armed."

Paisley went for another swing but Rachel caught it in time. "Alright, time to hand you back to your mother."

The ladies were sitting around in the dining room. The only ones that Sam knew were Beth and their mother. She jumped up and hugged him. "Sam! It's so good to see you again. I was so happy to hear you were coming."

"Wouldn't miss it," he said politely.

"Have you met everyone here?"

He shook his head.

"Well I heard you already met Tamera, this is my sister Sarah also her mother, and that's my mother Lenny." Lenny, the oldest at the table nodded while the others said hi. "Grandma Lenny doesn't talk much. Henry just started the grill so it might be a bit before we eat."

"Just don't let Uncle Brad near it," Tamera laughed with the rest of the girls. "All the guys are outback if you want to join them." He'd rather stay in with Rachel, but he had a feeling he wasn't welcome to the girl's area. Instead he nodded and went out to the porch curious about this backyard he had to see.

The backyard… was a yard. He couldn't really tell what was so impressive with it. It was green, he'd give them that. Henry turned when he heard the door open and waved his spatula. "Howdy. Rachel's fella right?"

He nodded.

"Awesome. Help yourself to the cooler."

Sam pulled a beer from the styrofoam case and sat down at the patio table with Mr. Nowak and Doug. "You have a nice house," Sam said.

"Thanks. Sorry you had to see it like this. Beth gets a little overboard with these things. That's usually why we let Rachel do it."

Sam wasn't sure if he knew she often didn't want to but was forced, but quickly the conversation changed to him and Doug talking about a new power motor he got. Sam ended up sitting quietly sipping his beer as the guys talked about all sorts of things he really didn't know much about. They talked about big recent games, office issues, their wives. They'd try to get Sam involved but he would just say one sentence before they moved on. It wasn't until Brad and his son Irving showed up he had a proper conversation. The father and son were regular game hunters so Sam could talk about more things then suburbia with them.

The smell of the grill was getting to him but it didn't seem like he was going to eat anytime soon. He went back inside to check on Rachel. She was sitting at the corner of the table looking a bit bored. The small snippet of talk he caught was someone new, another cousin he assumed by her age, talking about toddler woes. He also noticed many of the ladies were rubbing their red cheeks. Sam came up behind Rachel and kissed the top of her head. "You okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine. How are you doing? Bored out of your mind?"

"No, I'm starving though. Is it rude if I grab one of the snacks?"

"No, go right ahead."

"Thanks." He kissed her again and headed into the kitchen. Through the door he could hear them talking.

"He seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah, he is," Rachel said.

"How did you meet?"

"At the hospital I volunteer."

"Rachel serenaded him back to life," Beth interrupted.

"Aw, how romantic."

"Should we be expecting wedding bells soon?"

"No. We're not ready for that yet. We don't want to rush things."

"We understand dear. When the moment comes, you'll know."

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" He heard Rachel's chair moved and she joined him in the kitchen. "Oh my god," she heaved as soon as the door shut.

"What's wrong?"

"That's like the fifth time they asked about me getting married."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. All they want to talk about is kids and their husbands, I was about to scream. No one ever wants to talk about Game of Thrones or movies, or basic stuff like that." She slumped down against the door. "I kinda want to go home."

"I can start acting sick if you want. Give you an excuse to leave early."

That got her to smile. "Thanks. Are you really not bored?"

"No, I'm starving though. I don't think burgers should take this long."

"I am too," she smiled helping herself the chips he was eating.

"By the way, why is everyone's face red?"

"Ugh. Because Paisley keeps hitting everyone with that stupid wand. We tried to take it from her but then she started screaming…. I am definitely not ready to have kids."

"That's fine," Sam said. "Neither am I."

Rachel laughed and went in for a kiss. The door opened and her mother caught them. "Oh, sorry," she blushed. "Food's ready."

They all ate on the patio and Paisley found more people to hit. Rachel was able to get het to let go of the wand when she brought out her little cake. They added one little candle for her and Beth to blow out while everyone took pictures. As soon as they let her go Paisley immediately stuck her hands in it and got frosting all over herself. Beth's horror was worth sticking around. After everyone ate and had a slice of cake, Beth took the birthday girl inside to clean up as everyone else gathered in the living room.

"Present time," she announced coming in now that her princess was presentable again. She sat on the floor with Paisley on her lap as Henry handed the present she pointed at. She picked Doug and Tamera's giant box first and let Paisley 'help' open it. "Look princess, it's a castle for you!" It was an outdoor plastic clubhouse shaped like a castle, but the baby was far more interested in the wrapping paper crumpling in her hand. The next several gifts Sam realized were all part of the princess theme. Princess dolls, princess clothes, princess books, everything was pink and got more glitter on the carpet. And all of them were still no match for the ever growing pile of colorful paper building in front of the one year old.

Sam shifted around in his seat. He knew what Rachel had gotten and it was very out of place from everything else. It was also the smallest in the pile, and Beth tended to got for the larger things. "Last one," she smiled finally getting to it. "And it's from Auntie Rachel and Sam. What do you think it is?" She shook it listening to the rattle. Beth opened it and her face turned confused and unimpressed. "Cars."

Rachel had gotten a set of three fisher price cars, one red, one blue, and one green. They weren't glittery or had flowers or butterflies on them; they were just three basic cars. Sam relaxed when he heard the other people go "aw" and one of her aunt (he couldn't remember which one) comment how their kids used to play with those. Only Beth seemed bothered and she unenthusiastically took the red one out of the package. "…Thanks sis."

She started to put them off to the side, but Paisley began to squirm and took the car from her mother. It was just big and blocky enough for her to hold on easily and quickly she found it fun to fun it up and down her mother's arm.

"You're welcome," Rachel said smugly.

For the rest of the party, Paisley held onto her car rolling it around everything, arms, tables, walls, and sometimes just having it fly though the air. She especially found it fun discovering the sound it made when it bonked into things. Beth finally had enough of being treated like road and just let her sit on the floor to play.

People started to pack up and leave. They said their good byes and hugged. Rarely did they hug Sam but he was fine with that. Rachel helped gather the leftovers as people decided who wanted to take what. Aunt Sarah came up as she wrapped up the cheese cubes. "She really seems to like those cars."

"I'm just glad she doesn't have that want anymore."

"You're really good with kids, you know that."

"Well it is my job."

"I know. You just seem so comfortable dealing with her. You're a natural."

"Thanks."

"Are you and Sam planning on having any little ones soon?"

"No," she sighed tired of this conversation.

"Well, I think you two will make great parents."

Aunt Sarah left as Beth came up from behind. "Thanks for almost ruining my kid's big day."

"What are you talking about?"

"You broke the theme! It's was supposed to be princessy remember!"

"Beth, she's one. She's not going to remember any of this."

"That's not the point. Besides, cars aren't really meant for girls."

"What decade are you coming from? We had toy cars growing up. Everyone loves playing with them and they help develop motor skills."

"Well, next time, I'd appreciate if you could stick with the theme and put a little more thought into it."

Rachel set the tupperware down and glared at her sister. "You know what, if you don't like how I do things, then you can clean up your own party." She turned on her heel and left to find Sam.

She thought he came in the kitchen with her at one point but he wasn't there anymore. She went into the living room where she found Grandma Lenny sitting on the couch watching Sam and Paisley playing on the floor. Sam took out the green car and drove it around with her. "Do you know how the car goes?" he asked. "They go vroom, vroom."

"Hmm, hmm," she tried to mimic the sound through her pacifier.

"Very good."

They drove around in a circle. "Beep, beep," Sam said as he avoided her crashing into him.

"Eeep, eep. Hmm, hmm."

"Having fun you two?"

Sam looked up. "Yeah we're just –"

"Eep, eep!" Tonk. She crashed her car with his and giggled at the sound.

"-Having a demolition derby apparently." He hit her car and caused her to giggle again.

"He's a good boy," Grandma Lenny stated. It caused Rachel to jump; she hadn't heard her speak in a long time.

"Yeah he is."

She sat down beside Sam and took the last car and drove around with them for a bit. "I'd hate to ruin the fun but we could go soon. I pissed off Beth."

"Okay." He let Paisley hit him one last time before they all stood up. She got rather upset they stopped playing but she felt better when he pushed his car into her hand so she could hit them together herself.

They said goodbye to her parents and Henry, Beth was "too busy" to come out. Her mother waved them off as they shut the door behind them. "Do you want me to drive?" Sam offered as they left the porch.

"Are you okay to drive? I know you had a few."

"I'm good, see?" He touched his nose walking down the path heel to toe.

"Fair enough."

They hopped into the car, and drove off. "Thanks for being cool today." Rachel said as they got a few blocks out.

"What are you talking about? I had a good time."

"It's just I know my family can be a bit much, especially if you're not used to it."

"It was fine. They seemed nice."

Rachel began to chuckle. "That was cute seeing you play with Paisley."

"I like kids," he shrugged.

"And yet you wouldn't hold her every time I offered."

"I saw what she was doing with that wand."

"Uh huh. Well it was still cute."

"So what happened that annoyed Beth?"

"Stupid stuff. She's mad I didn't stick with the princess theme. She'll get over it."

"Well, Paisley liked them, that's all that matters."

Rachel smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "I'm just glad to go home. I was getting tired of everyone harassing me when I'm starting a family. There's just so many times being asked when I'm getting married before it gets aggravating, you know?"

Sam smiled as they pulled to a red light and sat quietly for a moment. Rachel let out a long sigh of relief. She was drifting back into her happy place and Sam as flattered to be a part of it. The two of them were content and at peace, until a question blurted out of Sam.

"Do you want to?"

He didn't realize what he had said until Rachel lifted her head and looked at him confused. "Pardon?"

Sam's eyes shot around everywhere but at her as his face turned bright red. "Nothing never mind."

"No really, what did you say?

Sam bit his lip still not looking at her. He gulped loudly but eventually he spoke up again. "Do you want to get married?"

The light turned green and Sam slammed on the gas. Occasionally he glanced at her lost in thought, now her turn to be speechless.

"I'm sorry, I don't know were that came from. Just forget about it." He expected a more grand romantic gesture when he proposed, a fancy dinner, roses, wine, a ring at least, not whatever this was. The silence grew on longer and longer as Sam sank further into the seat. He wished she would say something.

"Yeah. I do."

"What?!" He jerked almost crashing the car.

"I do want to get married. I don't want to run off to Vegas tonight, but yeah. I… I love you. You're always there for me and I'm glad your apart of my life."

"I love you too," he blushed, now for different reason. He wanted to kiss her but he was having a hard enough time focusing on the road. Rachel seemed to read his thoughts and reached over to kiss him. She rested her head back on its spot on his shoulder unable to stop the smile growing. "We can't tell Beth about this. She'll kill us for stealing her daughter's big day."


	14. What's In Your Pocket

_A/N Sorry for the delay, I've been on a customizing funko craze. I made one of Rachel you can see on my tumblr 'coreyleaman' (can't post full links)_

Rachel was having lunch with Lucy on the balcony ledge of Evergreen Hospital. It was Tuesday, meaning she wasn't volunteering, just spending some time with her best friend. Usually they had food from the cafeteria, but today she stopped by the deli and picked up something a little nicer. She got an Italian salad for herself and chicken Parmesan grinder that Lucy asked for. She was always surprised by everything Lucy sees being a nurse she could have the stomach for meat. "Did I tell you what happened yesterday morning?" she asked in the middle of a bite. "So this guy came in real early, like 4 or 5 in the morning, just the start of mine and Michelle's shift. He was complaining about a chest pain. He was scruffy looking, not off duty construction worker, but more like he doesn't own a razor. So we asked him if he was taking anything, as we do, and he went just as causally as possible, "Oh, you know, just cocaine.""

Rachel nearly coughed up her salad she was laughing so hard. It always seemed the most interesting things happened when she wasn't around, besides when Sam was there of course. Lucy chuckled with her. "So how are things going with you?"

"They're fine," Rachel nodded. "Beth is finally talking to me again after the whole party thing. The church hasn't crumbled without me yet, so that's good. Sam is in town and we're all going out to dinner with my family later. Things are good."

"You two still being too precious for this world?"

"I guess," Rachel blushed. "I don't really know what that means."

"I think you know exactly what that means." Lucy laughed.

Rachel smiled and took another bite. "He proposed to me."

Beth choked. "WHAT?! When?"

"After the party."

"This is legit right? Not like that rumor I heard after the fire."

"No, it's really real."

"What happened? How did he do it?"

"It was just a spur of the moment. We were driving home and he asked if I wanted to get married."

"And you said…?"

"I said yes," she blushed.

"Oh my good, Rachel, I'm so happy for you." She put down her sandwich and hugged her. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I don't know. I haven't told anybody yet."

"You're engaged and no one knows?!"

"Well, I'm sure Dean knows. But Beth was ignoring me there, and we haven't planned out anything yet."

"Has he gotten you a ring yet?"

"I told him not to."

"Why?"

"I don't care about that stuff and I'm not into diamonds." She wasn't sure where her disdain for diamonds came from but she had absolutely no appeal to them.

"But it's tradition! It's a symbol of his love to you."

"I already have one," Rachel said fiddling with her cross.

"You know he's still going to do it, especially now that you said no. I bet he's picking one out right now. Just you watch."

'I really hope not,' she thought to herself.

After her lunch, Rachel returned home to Sam hunched over her coffee table scrubbing it down. She was pretty sure he purposefully stuck out his butt hearing her come in. Rachel set down her purse and gave his rear a light smack. "Hey babe, whatcha up to?"

"Dusting," he said smiled going back to a natural position.

"Uh huh." She flopped down on the couch kicking off her shoes. "What did you do now?" she chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"You only clean here if I ask or you're guilty of something."

"I just wanted to tidy up; thought you'd appreciate coming back to a clean house." His nervous tick smile gave him away but she kissed and thanked him anyway. "Your lunch go alright?"

"Yeah, it was fine. Lucy says hi."

Sam finished dusting the table, then sank down beside her and pulling her against him. His hand instinctually wrapped around her resting on her stomach as hers went straight for his hair. She flipped through the channels searching for a gem in daytime television. Sam kissed the top of her head every so often. "You're being awfully affectionate today."

"Just happy to be with you."

"I thought you said the hunt went alright?"

"It did. It doesn't mean I don't appreciate this."

Rachel pulled away sternly. "Alright, seriously, what did you do? Did you accidentally break something, because it's okay if you did."

"I haven't done anything. I swear."

"Then what is it?"

Sam bit his cheek and looked away. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Rachel stared him down annoyed that he changed the subject. But even she couldn't fight against his puppy dogs. "Fine."

Sam drove them down to Pratt Park. It was nice outside, only light jackets needed. They mostly had the park to themselves only a few other joggers and a family on the playground. Sam took a hold of her hand, engulfing it in his, as they walked down the hiking trail. The whole time as they walked Rachel noticed Sam was fiddling with something in his pocket. "Wasn't this the park you face the crocotta at?"

"Yeah, it was further down here." He led her down slightly off the path until they reached a small clearing with a singed spot on the ground. "That's where I burned the sucker."

"Do you need fire to kill them?"

"No, but I lost my knife so I had to improvise." He looked around the bushes. "It might actually still be here." He started digging through the foliage and Rachel help hold some branches out of the way. "Ah ha! It is!" He pulled out a small dirty blade and stuck it in his pocket. Something almost fell out as he did but he caught it before she could tell what it was. It was small and black and that was about it. She turned her attention to a tree on the other end of the clearing with a cracked trunk. "Did you throw it against that?"

"No. He threw me."

Rachel's eye's widened. It was pretty far and the dent was deep. "Holy shit."

"I was in pretty bad shape, remember?

"You're lucky to be alive."

He hugged her and tilted her head up to kiss her. "I guess I had to stick around to meet you."

"That's the corniest thing I've ever heard."

"You better get used to it. You're stuck with me forever." They kissed again. They carried on the trail walked around enjoying the green and making each other laugh. They took a break sitting on a bench half way through the park. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, I haven't been out here in a long time. Dad used to take me and Beth down here when we were little."

Sam smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She noticed once again he was keeping his hands in his pockets fiddling with something. "Playing with your knife?"

"What? Oh, no," he chuckled.

"So are you gonna tell me what's in your pocket?"

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then why are you clearly hiding it? Is it what you were being weird about earlier?"

"Well, it is something I want to give you, but…"

"But?"

"You're going to be mad."

"Why would I be ma- Oh no, you didn't."

Sam pulled out a small ring box.

"No, no, no." She pushed his hand away. "I told you I didn't need a ring."

"I know you did." He took her hand and rested the box against her palm. "But you're special to me and I wanted to do this right." He got down on one knee, which with her sitting was still eye level. "I love you. Even before I saw your face, and you were just a voice, I knew you were the one. You saved me from the darkness more times then probably know. You give me a reason to get up every day, and sweet dreams every night. You are the most beautiful person, in body and soul, and I love you. I adore you. And I can't imagine living my life without you. I can't give you everything you deserve, but I promise I will give you everything I can offer. I love you Rachel Nowak. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Rachel was crying and trying to contain her giggles. "Yes. Again, yes."

Sam's grin erupted across his face as he opened the box revealing the ring. Rachel let out a sigh of relief when she saw it. The ring was two twisted silver bands with a small blue gem bud. "No diamond."

"Not a diamond," Sam conformed. "It's aquamarine, your birthstone." He slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's perfect."

Sam smiled and kissed her hand just above the ring starting a trail of kisses up her arm and neck, ending with a deep kiss on her lips. He pushed her back against the bench leaving her in giggles as he hovered over her. "Sam," she laughed pulling away from the kiss.

"Hmm?"

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, but I really hope that's you stabbing my leg and not that knife."

* * *

Sam had told her once what heaven was really like; that everyone has their own spot to relive the best moments of your life. Rachel wasn't sure what all those memories for her could be, but she did know the post-coital moments she shared with Sam were one of them. Those few minutes still in an orgasmic high as they desperately tried to catch their breaths; tangled together unable and to let go. She'd moan his name over and over being the only word she could remember and he'd cover her in soft kisses. The best part was seeing the light in his eyes at full flame. Almost always there was a little sadness from a lifetime of pain, so the fact that she could, if only for a second, make him forget it all and only know bliss, and joy, and love, it was the greatest pleasure of all.

But the moment always passed, and the ache settled in. Sam rolled over to his side of the bed, afraid he'd crush her once exhaustion to hold. Rachel rolled with him lying on her stomach by his side. He still had one arm wrapped around from under her and his other hand resting on her back feeling the rise and fall of her torso. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she answered when she could finally find her voice. "I just want to stay here with you."

Sam hummed in agreement but still stole a glance at the clock. "We really should get ready for dinner with your folks though"

"Meh. Let's just say I'm sick, and stay here."

Sam sat up, pulling away from her. "If we do go, there will be food and we'll regain energy so when we get back we could…" Sam leaned over her whispering naughty things in her ear making her blush.

"Sam!" she gasped with a little smack and chuckle. Eventually Sam got her up and they cleaned up and got dressed together. "Do I look okay?" she asked after he zipped up the back of her dress.

"You look beautiful."

"That's the boyfriend answer. I'm serious."

"You're fine," he reassured her. "Perfectly presentable." He kissed the top of her head not to mess up her makeup.

There wasn't really a reason why they were eating out, just sometimes her parents liked to go out and have dinner with their kids. Rachel and Sam met them by the restaurant door and Beth arrived after they sat down. "No Henry tonight?" her mother asked.

"No, there's some sports thing going on so he stayed home with Paisley."

"Oh, that's a shame."

Rachel caught a look from her father wishing he was watching it too.

"How are things going with you guys?"

"Good," Beth sat up all excited. "Paisley almost said her first word today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She tried to say mama. Any day now she'd going to start talking."

"That's wonderful," Mrs. Nowak said.

"Good for you kiddo," Mr. Nowak said.

"And you and Sam? Things okay?"

"Yeah, um, things are great." Rachel took a hold of his hand. If she was going to tell them, now would be the time. "Actually we have something to announce." She cleared her throat as everyone leaned in. "Sam and I we're… we're…"

"We're getting married," he finished the sentence for her.

Beth and her mother screamed so loudly that a waiter came over to make sure everything was alright. There was a round of hugs and kisses and congratulations. Beth had snatched Rachel's hand to get a good look at the ring. "Have you made any plans yet for the wedding?"

"No," Rachel nervously chuckled sitting back down. "I mean, we're probably going to have it at the church but we haven't picked out a date or anything yet."

"Sam, will your family be coming up then?"

"Well, it's just me and my brother, so yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Its fine," he shrugged the awkwardness off.

"You're going to let me help plan it right?" Beth asked.

"Of course." It's wasn't like she had any choice in the matter.

They all talked over the happy meal, Beth already beginning her harassment over details like what kind of flowers will she want, and colors for the decorations. By the time dinner was done, she excused herself to go wash her hands for a break but Beth followed her in. "Beth, seriously I have no idea what I want for my wedding right now okay."

"I know you don't, lil' sis, that's why you're lucky to have me around. Honestly I'm surprised you said yes."

"Why wouldn't I have? I love Sam."

"I know you do. And he's a nice guy and all. It's just if it was me I would have held out for a better ring."

Rachel glanced down at the still foreign band around her finger. "I like my ring."

"Really? Because, no offence, but it's pretty lousy for an engagement ring. I mean, you remember the huge rock on mine right? It was so shiny and fancy."

Rachel's ring wasn't shiny or fancy by any means. It was simple and light and the blue gem complemented her skin. "I think it's perfect for me."

"Okay whatever. I'm just saying if I really loved you, he would have put more money into it."

"And that's the main difference between you and I," Rachel said drying off her hands. "I don't need expensive things to know he cares."

Sam noticed Rachel's irritation on the drive home. "Beth again?"

"I hate her sometimes. I love her but I hate her."

"I know what you mean," he said with a smile.

Rachel let out a long breath alternating between fiddling with her necklace and her ring. "It's been a long day."

"A good one though?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "A very good one." Not even Beth's antics could get her down.

Sam's soft smile turned into a sinister grin. "You still interesting in doing that thing when we get home?"

"I suppose." Rachel's face turned bright red. "I've never been interrogated by an FBI agent before."


	15. Somewhere That's Green

Rachel's home had always been a little large for one. Even after all the years she lived there, it still appeared as if she was halfway moved in. Unlike her material sister, she just never had many things. She didn't really collect anything, aside from movies and books, so her shelves always had room for more. And even though she helped others with decorating, she never quite had a taste of it for herself. The idea buying random art or vase nonsense just to take up space seemed like a waste of money to her. Instead she just painted her walls bright colors to make up for their bareness and hang pictures around. But despite its emptiness, she loved it. Because of the few things it felt open and low maintenance. It was her fortress of solitude; her escape from the world, from people, and from the drama they brought. And then Sam moved in, and somehow he made her fortress stronger.

It turned out her house was perfect for two. They could be glued at each other's side but still have their space when needed. Of course Sam brought things with him as he settled in. Old dressers, cabinets, the second closet, and other storage things she had lying around finally found use. Books from the bunker began to infiltrate her shelves. Sometimes he would find something on the road at the motel or odd shop, and bring it back to display. Suddenly her home was full of things, a collection of hers and his, and yet she never felt she lost what gave her comfort here.

Except when Dean came too. Rachel loved Dean. He made her laugh, had a closer taste in films with her, and he was a good cook. Dean was the brother she always wished she had. They let him have the guest room after she and Sam found they no longer needed two beds. And of course he brought things too, but she had expected that. It was just when _both_ Winchesters were around; they always left chaos in their wake. He usually arrived when they were on the way to or from a hunt, and that was the problem. When it was just Sam, her house was a home. When it was Sam and Dean, her house was a motel, meaning they'd settle in for the night and then leave the place a mess.

The thing she learned fast about hunters is that, even if they don't mean it, they take up a lot of space. She'd come home from a long day at church and have to climb piles of books they were using for research just to get through her living room. She had an arsenal of left behind guns, knives, and other scary weaponry hiding under Dean's bed, as it was the only place in her house visiting friends and family wouldn't come across. Many a morning she awoke to the pleasant surprise they arrived during the night only to have it ruined finding her kitchen after they had put together a spell. Bleach was always on the top of her weekly shopping list between the messes on her floors she could never keep up with and their clothing. And good god, how could they possibly lose so many stray socks?! Of course now that she and Sam were engaged Dean came by more often. She loved her boys, truly, but it was becoming more obvious that her little home was a bit snug for the three of them to live in harmony.

* * *

The boys had been gone on a hunt for a while and Rachel finished hiding all the occultish looking things back in Dean's room. He would grumble around it when he got back she knew, but at this point if they didn't like it, they could take them back to the bunker of theirs.

A frantic knocking on her door caused her to jump and panic. Was someone hurt? Was it the boys? Did something happen? A million different worse case scenarios ran through her head, which was why she was annoyed opening the door to just see Sam with his big goofy grin. Honestly he looked like a tail should be wagging behind him with those excited eyes. "What, did you lose your key? You scared me half to death."

"I want to show you something. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out the door.

"Hang on, hang on, let me put on some shoes first." She slipped a pair and ran after him. Sam held the car door open for her, then practically skipped to his side once she was settled in. "So, where are we going?"

"Not far.

"Not far, like within the state right? I'm babysitting tonight."

Sam chuckled. "We're staying in town don't worry. It won't take long. There's just something I want you to see."

Rachel began to worry he was lying as they approached the county line, but then he turned onto a dirt road and drove down for a few minutes. Wherever they were heading, it was in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing around but trees and bushes. She tried to figure what he was excited about, but her only guess was maybe he got a new gun and wanted to show it off safely. He pulled up to a ramshackle house hidden by the wild greenery. Rachel looked at it confused then turned to Sam still with a big smile. "Is this going to be a hunting practice or something?"

"No," he chuckled and got out of the car. She followed suit and looked around seeing if she missed something. "So, what are we here for?"

"That," he said pointing at the structure. It was large; two stories and twice as wide as her home. It looked like an old farmer's house from long time ago with the pointed roof and wrap around porch. The wood was rotten and the white paint was faded and chipped away. There were no holes in the roof but a few windows were shattered and the gutters had fallen off. The shrubbery had claimed the far side digging its vines in-between the wooden beams.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's seen better days."

"Well, it does now. But let's say I fix it up, would you want to live here?"

"I think rebuild is the more appropriate term… wait, what?" She snapped her head around realizing what he had said.

"Would this be someplace you'd want to live?"

Rachel turned back to the house, a loss for words. This was the last thing she was expecting today. "I… I don't know."

"I was thinking about rebuilding it, as you put it. And as I do I could ward it from the foundation up. Salt, iron, devil's traps, the whole nine yards. It will be completely safe from all the creatures I've ever known and it's out of the way. But it has open space so you don't become claustrophobic like at the bunker and you'll be close to your family and work."

Rachel stared blankly at the rotting house, trying to see the potential Sam saw in it. He could tell she wasn't immediately impressed so he took her hand and led her inside.

"Is it safe to go in?"

"I haven't fallen through yet."

"How did you even find this place?"

"Dean and I sometimes take this road. I only recently decided to check it out."

He opened the front door for her as it tried to come off its hinges. The door led to a narrow hall with a shady looking staircase. Sam pulled her to the room on its right. It was huge with stripped paint, random white sheets on the floor, and a grand proper stone fireplace. There was a pair of large windows facing the front yard and a smaller one on the side. "This would be the living room. We'd set up the tv here," he pointed to a bare corner, "We could arrange the chairs and sofa around to stay warm by the fire."

Rachel chuckled. "How long have you been preparing this speech?"

Sam didn't answer but led her into the next room through some falling apart sliding doors. It was much smaller then the last room, more narrow then wide. The floor board groaned under their weight. "I was thinking here putting in shelves and a desk to turn this into a study or a library. Dean and I could do our research in here or you can use it as a quiet place."

"That's funny you think you can keep your research in one room."

Sam chuckled and opened the next door. "This is the kitchen of course, pretty self explanatory." The sunlight shined through the window over the sink. A bunch of old wooden cabinets and counters were in decent condition considering being abandoned. "We're probably going to replace most of the utilities."

"No, optimistic pitch this time?"

"Well, it's bigger. And then through here we'll have the dining room." They were back to the front of the house. The space similar to the living room with matching windows."

"It's a little big for just the three of us don't you think?"

Sam smiled and shrugged. "You never know. What do you think so far?"

"It's nice… I guess. You've defiantly been thinking about this."

"Want to see upstairs?"

"We can go upstairs?"

"Sure why not?" He took her hand again and headed for the stairs. She let him go first, wanting to see them handle him before she tried. They creaked and groaned but let them up. Sam opened the first door on their left but didn't go it. It was tiny space, dark with a torn up floor. "We have a small bathroom with a tub. I'll see if I can convert it to a shower." He skipped the other rooms and went for the one at the end of the opposite hall. He pushed the door and let her in first. The room large, maybe the size of her current living room. The walls were stripped of any paint and were just bare brick and wood. "And what will this be?" Rachel asked.

"Our room." He showed her the closet and the private bathroom. It had two sets of windows, one of them was busted. "We could bring in your bed, or get a new one if you want."

"I can't wait to watch you and Dean trying to carry my bed frame up those stairs."

"You're not going to help us?"

"With my sissy arms? So what are the other rooms?"

"They look like this, just smaller and no bathroom. One could be Dean's bedroom."

"And the other two?"

Sam became quiet and looked down at his feet. "You know… if we have little ones. And there's a big back yard for them to play in… if we decide to have kids."

Rachel smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "So is that the full tour?"

"There's a basement and an attic too. But their both pretty foul looking right now. So what do you think, are you interested?"

"A bit. It's just a lot to take in right now. How much is it?

"Not much. Far less then it will be to fix it up. But I think it will be worth it."

Rachel bit her cheek still unsure. She liked the idea of it, a big house to start a family in. Sam was really enthusiastic about it. But mostly all she could see was the repairs needed. This was going to take a lot of work and probably a lot of money. "Is it okay if I think about it for a bit?"

"Yeah, of course. Take as much time as you need."

They drove back home and Rachel headed in to get ready to watch Paisley for a few hours at Beth's house. Dean was inside sitting on her couch cleaning his guns with the rest sprawled over the floor. The things she hid in his room were already back out and took over her kitchen table. Rachel deeply sighed and went to change out of the dusty clothes her room. She kissed the boys goodbye and left.

By the time she got back, her house was littered with beer bottles and books and gun in different stages of assemblement. Sometimes those boys were worse then the kids she taught. Dean was passed out on the couch entangled in her afghans. She sighed as she went to bed ready to pass out. Sam was lying in bed reading. "Things go okay?"

"Yeah, now that no one is screaming in my ears anymore." She collapsed in the bed beside him. She pondered for a moment whether it was worth asking about the mess, but in the end knew it was a wasted effort. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"About the house."

"Yeah?"

She nodded against her pillow. "Okay, I'm in. Just don't hurt yourself alright?"

Sam smiled and kissed her cheek. "I don't think I'm capable of that, but I'll try."


	16. I'm Blurryface and I Care What You Think

_(a/n. So, this chapter turned into a beast but had a lot of fun writing it. I've been wanting to do something with ghost sickness for a while espically after listening to blurryface and this seemed like a good time to try it. Always willing to hear any suggestions or prompts! Enjoy!)_

On the outskirts of town, all the roads looked the same. The only landmarks around to differentiate them were, if lucky, one odd looking tree amongst a sea of them. And of course at different times of day they would look different making them all the harder to see. Many times Rachel would head up alone to her soon-to-be new house and find she made a wrong turn or miss the road. After ten minutes or so, she would have to call Sam to help her out. How he always managed to never get lost was amazing to her.

Today however she made it on the first try without any trouble. She was rather proud of herself as she parked upfront and hopped out with a confident walk. Sam's newish pickup truck (one he magically showed up with one day and she never bothered asking where it came from) was parked much closer to the house and was being used as a boom box stand blasting one of the local radio stations. He had been knocking holes in the drywall the last few days, getting to the basic structure of the building. She had helped out a bit; it was a good stress reliever after Beth's wedding planning sessions. Assuming that's where her honey would be, she headed to the door but was stopped by a drizzle of falling shingles.

"Sorry!" Sam shouted above her. "Didn't' see you there!" She took several steps back and looked up realizing he actually was on the roof. "It's okay, I didn't see you either," she shouted back.

He set down the tools he was using and climbed down the ladder. Maybe she really was into the construction worker kink she pondered watching him move all sweaty and dirty in his smudged wife-beater and jeans. Of course it could just be Sam and no matter how he looked it turned her on a bit. He turned off the radio and turned to hug her before realizing she was in her business clothes. "A little tricky helping out in those don't you think?"

"No manual labor for me today I'm afraid. I come bringing paperwork." Sam faked a groan as she pulled the folder from under her arm. "Don't worry I got most of it done. I just need your signature on a few things; unless you want to continue destroying private property."

"But it's so much fun," he chuckled wiping his hands clean with his jeans before taking the papers and pen. He used the hood of his truck as he scribbled his name on the bottom of the pages.

"I thought you were working on the structure some more."

"There's not much else to do until the iron beams arrive, so figured I'd start on the roof."

"How is it up there?"

"The whole thing needs to be replaced," he said finishing up and handing them back to her.

"Figured as much."

"So it's officially ours now?

"Once these are processed. So if you're having seconds thoughts, now's the time to speak up."

Sam laughed. "Need anything else?"

"Yeah, answer your phone. Dean's been trying to get a hold of you."

Sam tilted his head confused and pulled his cell from his back pocket. "Oh, whoops. Found a case?"

"Yep, somewhere in Ohio I guess. Something about a guy with just his hands and throat burned or rotten and it's a ghost doing it. I don't know. He was excited and talking fast; I couldn't keep up."

"Guess I better start packing up then."

"Sounds good," she smiled. "I'm heading back in town to drop these off. So in case I miss you…" She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. "Good luck. Be safe."

"I'll try," he kissed back before watching her leave. Hopefully her navigation luck worked getting back out of there.

* * *

The irritating hum of her phone vibrating against the side table startled Rachel awake. She groaned as she rolled over, still clinging to her pillow with one of Sam's shirts fastened on. Her plan was to answer the call, most likely from him, and go back to sleep; but then she saw her clock and realized it was turning into the afternoon. Not that she was fully surprised as she had a hard time sleeping that night, and her backup boyfriend could only help so much.

It was Sam, letting her know they were finished and he was on his way back. He must have missed her too with all the 'love you's and 'miss you's he was saying, despite only being gone for a few days. But she appreciated it none the less and said them back. After she hung up she was left with the decision if she should get up and finish the last minute cleaning, or stay in bed cuddling her pillow a bit longer. The second option sounded kind of sad out loud so she got up.

A couple hours later Sam called again while she was in the middle of starting another load of laundry. "Is everything okay?!" he shouted when she got her hands free to pick up.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just caught me in the middle of something."

"Oh," he sighed with relief. "I was worried there."

"You almost home soon?"

"No. We still have a ways."

"Alright then…" she said confused, not sure why he was calling again so soon. "Is there something you want me to do before you get there?"

"I just wanted to check in, make sure you're fine."

"Yeah…I'm still fine from the last time you called."

"So nothing happened?"

"Is something supposed to happen?" she asked afraid he was springing another surprise.

"God no! I've just been worried."

"Everything's fine. I'm just working on laundry before it piles back up."

"Okay."

Rachel waited for him to say something else, for something more then just a check in not long after he already called. But he didn't. "I'm going to hang up now. Call me when you're close."

"You don't just want to stay and talk?"

"I'm kind of busy right now honey."

"Oh, okay. I'll let you get back to it then." She hung up but as soon as she slipped her phone in her pocket it rang again. "I forgot to tell you I love you!" he said in a panic. "I'm sorry. I love you!"

"Okay… okay I love you too."

"Good. I was afraid you'd get mad if I didn't tell you."

She was getting a little irritated with him at the moment. He's never been this clingy before. "Bye Sam." She hung up again in a huff. If he really was planning another surprise like she suspected, she might have to slap him. Two engagements and a house were more then enough.

Sam didn't call again; even to tell her he was home. As soon as Sam walked in, he dropped his bags and ran full speed crushing her in a sudden hard hug. "It's good to see you too honey," she coughed with the air knocked out of her.

"I missed you so much," he said with a slight sob.

"It was only few days." She had gotten less of a reaction from longer gaps. "Was it a rough hunt?"

"Not really. I was just worried about you the whole drive back."

"Well I'm still okay as you can see."

"Good." He squeezed tighter. "I wanted to call you again, but I was afraid I would bother you again."

"Sam, Sammy I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." She took in several long gulps as soon as she was freed. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

She shook her head and tried to recompose herself. "Want a beer and tell me how it went?" she asked once her breath steadied. He nodded and took a seat at her kitchen table. She pulled out two bottles from the fridge and sat down beside him. When he pulled his chair closer to her she really was about to hit him. They were close pair; they had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves and couldn't function properly without the other. Hell, she needed to trick herself with a pillow so she could sleep alone. But this didn't feel right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something deep in her now sore bones screamed something was wrong. "So was it a ghost like Dean thought?"

"Yeah. This guy came home to find his roommate dead on the floor, his hands and neck completely black like they were rotten or burned. We found out another friend of his died the same way. We burned the bones and nothing else popped up so we left."

"Did you find out what caused the blackening?"

"No. A chemical burn maybe? Acid? I don't know. I was itching to get back here, and it didn't seem to matter."

That was not something Sam would ever say. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"I am, but I started getting a tingle that you were in danger."

"I think your trouble meter is a bit off. Sounds like an easy case anyway. A nice break for once."

"I suppose. It was kind of scary though at the end."

"Did the sprit come after you?"

"No. It was just creepy being in a graveyard at night."

Rachel cocked her brow. "I would think you're used to that by now."

"I don't know. This one was just extra spooky."

"Alright… Well things here have been pretty boring. I filed the paperwork so the house is officially ours now, and still avoiding Beth and her wedding scrapbook. Oh, and I helped out little and got the rest of the old shingles off."

"You shouldn't have done that," Sam hissed.

"I… I just wanted to help. It's my house too."

"You could have fallen, broken your neck. You could have died!"

"What's with this sudden concern over me? I knew what I was doing and was extra careful."

"Just don't do it again."

"Okay fine." She turned her attention to the bottle, spinning it against her finger tips. She had assumed Sam would have been a bit appreciative of her help, and defiantly not snap at her about it. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit."

"Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"I'd… I'd rather not."

"Why?" she asked annoyed.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get food poisoning?"

"No. It's never crossed my mind." Sam shifted around uneasily in his chair. "But if you rather stay in, I guess I can see what we've got."

"Thank you," he said relieved.

"Go wash up and I'll throw something together."

Sam nodded and headed to the bathroom. Rachel sat in stunned silence for a moment. She wasn't sure what is was that walked through her door, but it sure wasn't her Sam. She peeked around to see if he could see her before grabbing the phone and calling Dean.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?"

"Um, was Sam acting differently at all with you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No, why?"

"It's just, he's being very strange."

"Eh, he gets a little off sometimes after a hunt. Just give him a good night sleep and he'll be back to normal."

"I guess. I just wanted to make sure."

"Well just call if something comes up."

"I will thanks." She hung up. The call wasn't very helpful, but Dean knew Sam better then she did. If he wasn't concerned about it, then she could let it pass. She turned back to the fridge seeing if anything looked good. Nothing really appealing jumped out at her in the fridge or freezer. She really was more in the mood to go out tonight.

The faucet was still running from the bathroom. He's been in there a long time, she realized. Rachel went over and knocked on the half open door. "Sammy, is everything okay?" When he didn't answer, she pushed the door open more. Sam was hunched over the sink frantically scrubbing is hands. "Sam, is something wrong?"

"It wouldn't come off!"

"What won't?" She walked around curious what he was talking about.

"These spots, they won't come off. I think they're getting bigger."

"Let me see." She pulled his hands away from the running water and took a look at them. There were several black spots all over the palms of his hands, almost like ink stains. They weren't there earlier, she was sure she would have noticed. "Maybe they're just stains from the beer label."

"But you don't have any on you."

That was true, her hands were still clean. He flinched when she accidentally touched one. "Do they hurt?"

Sam shook his head. She looked up and gave him a small sympathetic smile. The first thing she saw was his eyes wet with fear, the next was the exact same spots on his neck. She wasn't sure if he noticed them yet or not and decided not to bring it up. "It's going to be okay Sam. Let me call Dean, and we'll figure this out together."

He nodded and followed her back out to the kitchen where she left her phone on the table. "Hey again," Dean answered.

"Something came up."

"What?"

"Sam's hands and," she coughed hiding the next word "…neck are turning black."

"They're what?!"

"They're covered in these black spots and we're pretty sure they're growing."

"Oh crap. Rachel, when you said he was acting strange, what did you mean?"

"I don't know. He was worrying over me, more then usual."

"Would you say he was paranoid?"

"Yeah, that's a good word for it."

"Crap. Crap."

"Why? What does that mean?"

"It means Sam has ghost sickness."

"Ghost sickness? What the hell is ghost sickness?

"It's like a haunting virus. It infects you with fear and basically scares you to death. Those black spots he's getting are traces of how the spirit died and they are going to spread."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"We've got to burn the original source."

"I thought you already did that?"

"No, we just got the last victim. Didn't think to check on his heart when his throat rot out. Look I'm closer to where we were so I'll take care of that. I just need you to look after him and try to keep him calm, okay?"

"Okay. I'll do what I can."

"And Rachel, if it starts happening to you, you call me right away, understand?"

"Perfectly."

She hung up and turned facing a pale white Sam. "I have ghost sickness?"

She smiled again, far more genuine this time now understanding the situation. Sam is infected with fear; so of course she was the first thing it latched onto. He was always a little worried over her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke in her best calm and clear tone. "We think so, but it will be okay. It sounds like you've dealt with this before so it will be a quick fix. Dean knows what he's doing and you'll be better in no time, you'll see."

He slightly smiled back, trusting her words. Rachel made some simple sandwiches for dinner as he was nervously eyeing the cutlery drawer. By the time they were done, Sam's hands were trembling and he kept scratching this throat. Many of the dots were joining together making larger ones. "Are you sure they're not hurting?"

"Maybe just a little bit." Rachel knew that was bad if he could slightly admit to being in discomfort. She wasn't really sure what could be done to treat symptoms of this kind of thing but she had to do something. She ran off to grab some lotion hopefully to calm the irritated skin and some gloved and a scarf to cover them up. "Out of sight, out of mind right?"

"I guess so," he nervously nodded as she slipped them on.

"Do you want to watch some tv? Get your mind off things. And stop scratching." She pulled his hand way as he tried to slip his fingers under the scarf. They got situated on the couch, Sam holding her close to him. The television turned on at the beginning of an ad for Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie. Sam screamed and leapt behind the couch. "Too much Five Nights at Freddy's?" she asked the grown man cowering.

"I don't like clowns."

Rachel never knew that before. "Yeah, I don't care for them much myself," she sympathized and turned off the tv. "Rather just call it a day and settle in with a good book?"

"That sounds much better to be honest."

She brushed her hand on the top his head like petting a dog and helped him to his feet. "I just need to put a few things away and met you in the bedroom."

Sam nodded and watched her for a moment as she put their plates away. She gave him another reassuring smile, letting him know she'll be okay for two seconds without him. He smiled back and left for their room. As he opened the door a rush of sulfur and smoke hit his nose. Before him was an infinite red space of fire and chains and the constant continuous echoes from his former screams. Sam's heart raced; the pain in his hands and throat spiked. He was frozen in fear, waiting in dread for some sort of force to push him in. A shiver went down his spine sensing someone coming up behind him. "Hey bunk buddy," a familiar voice said. "I missed you pal. Coming back for more fun?"

Sam trembled. "You're not real," he stated more of a reassurance then a fact.

"Perhaps," Lucifer teased. "But there's one sure way to find out." A chain shot out, wrapping around his throat and dragging him back in. Sam dug his feet into the floor and gripped tightly to the door frame. "No! Stop! Let me go!" he screamed trying desperately to hold on. A hand pressed against his back and he realized Lucifer was going to push him into the cage himself. Well Sam wasn't going back without a fight. Tight fisted he swung around as hard as he could. Before making contact however the figure disappeared.

He managed to stop himself before hitting the wall adding more damage to his still aching hand. Sam searched around looking for where the damn Devil hid to, but all he found was Rachel on the floor panting as hard as he was. He stared at her, then to his fist, then back to her. As two and two clicked together, the smell, chain, and heat immediately vanished. "Did… did I hit you?"

Rachel shook her head, obviously in shock. "No. You missed me."

Only because she jumped out of the way, he realized. His fist fell and found he couldn't move again. "I am so sorry. I thought you were Lucifer." As if that made it any better.

"It's okay," she said wearing her comfort smile again. She pulled herself back on her feet and wrapped her arms around him. "I know you didn't mean it." Sam wrapped himself around her, gripping firmly with his forearms as his fingers no longer had any strength. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over.

"It's okay. I forgive you. I know it was an accident. You'd never hurt me."

They stood like that for a while with Rachel rubbing small circles against his back. Once he settled down she took one of his gloved hands and led him to the bed. She had to help him undress now that his hands were all but useless. They trembled and curled and flinched but could not hold steady to even something as large as the mattress edge. "Does your throat hurt at all?"

He shook his head, still looking to the floor in shame.

"Sammy, I can't help you if you wouldn't tell me."

"I could use some water," he admitted.

She gave him a kiss to hold him over as she headed back into the kitchen. A sinister chuckle garbled out from under the bed and Sam pulled his knees up keeping his feet out of reach for whatever was under there. Mercifully Rachel returned quickly, glass in hand. "Is that from the tap? You shouldn't drink that stuff; never know what dangerous things it picked up."

"It's from the fridge, I promise. Filtered and all," she spoke sweetly putting the glass to his lips.

They settled into the bed as Rachel drew up the covers adjusted the pillows to sit up comfortably. Sam rested his head against her chest clinging to her like a small child. "Do you want me to read to you?" she asked half jokingly taking her Stephanie Plum book off the side table. "There are crazy bingo ladies and a giraffe running loose in this one." Sam not really in a humorous mood just shrugged. "That's fine. Just thought I'd offer."

Rachel brushed her hand through his hair again as she found where she left off. It was a little awkward holding and flipping pages one handed, but after a few tries she got a hang of it. Sam was quiet, but jumping at every sound from outside. "It's okay. It's just a bike passing by," she shushed him. "There's nothing to worry about." Sometimes Sam would nod acknowledging her words and others he'd just stare off at nothing.

"Rachel," he whispered pulling her from the end of the chapter. "I don't want to die. Not now."

She set her book down and turned his head to face her. "You're not dying Sammy. Not with me here."

"You don't know that. Not for sure."

"Of course I do. It's just this sickness getting to you. You're safe and sound, and not going anywhere."

Sam bit his cheek looking at her with unsure eyes.

"Just focus on me right now. Can you hear my heart?"

He nodded.

"Listen to it, beating hard and strong just for you. Just focus on that."

Sam pulled himself further up her torso and squeezed his eyes shut turning all of his attention to the rhythmic thumping. "That's my boy," she whispered picking her book back up.

"Rachel," he spoke back up. "Do you really love me or are you just putting up with me?"

"Of course I love you. More then anything."

"Even if you knew what a bad person I am."

"You're not a bad person Sam."

"Yes I am. I'm a liar and a thief, and a murderer. I'm a mediocre hunter, a shit brother, and was an even worse son. And I'm hardly ever around here for you. All I ever do is screw things up and get people hurt. I should have stayed in the box with Lucifer. I don't deserve to be here with you."

Sam started to pull away from her, but she grabbed him hard stared him down sternly. "Don't you ever say or think any of that crap again. You are a great man Sam Winchester. You have more kindness and forgiveness in your pinky then most people do through their whole bodies. I know you. I know how hard you beat yourself up when things go wrong and also know how far you'll go to make things right, because that's what a good person does. And that's why I love you."

"But you don't understand I've done horrible things. I started the apocalypse for God sake!"

"And yet the world is still spinning. Whose reasoning is that?"

Sam bit his lip. "Mine, I guess, technically."

"See that's what I mean. You saved the world, and I'm positive that wasn't the last time either. Everyone screws up, but not everyone owns up to it and does something about it. You are a great wonderful human being, and anyone who told you or made you feel differently is either blind or cruel."

Rachel let out a long huff at the end. She wasn't really sure where all that came from but was glad it was said. Sam looked to her unsure what to make of any of it. A million emotions flashed in his eyes; awe, confused, grateful, suspicious. It seemed no one had ever told him that before, and it gave her a bad pit in her stomach. Before he had a chance to flee again, she pulled him back against her chest resting his head over her heart.

"And speaking as a professional older sibling, you're not a shit brother. Dean is very lucky to have you. I would be very grateful to have you as a little brother; although it would make our current engagement a bit weird."

She felt him smile against her skin and settled in around her. Her fingers resumed their brushing through his hair as she hummed one of her lullabies. Ghost sickness and all, this was much better then the pillow.

* * *

The next morning Rachel awoke with Sam still on her chest. She smiled and kissed the top of his head before it dawned on her how quiet he was. He wasn't a loud sleeper by any means but it made her uneasy along with his stillness. She shook him lightly and whispered his name, "Sam? Sam honey, are you still with me?" Nothing happened and she started to panic. She shook harder and shouted this time "Sam!"

He jumped up right clinging to his chest with a yell. "What's wrong? Demons? Ghosts? Vampires?" he shouted on full alert, his voice pretty ragged.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry. I was just making sure you were still alive."

"Oh, thank god," he said relieved and flopped down on the pillows. The scarf was caught under her body and unraveled as he moved. His condition had worsened during the night. His throat was completely black straining to accommodate his breathing and spread to his lower chin. It had spread up past the gloves as well but still she wanted to see. "How bad is it?" he wheezed.

"Could be worse," she lied. Even his nails looked decayed. "How's your chest?"

"Still working," he said still clinging to it. She gave him a small smile and brushed his head trying to help him relax. Dean was starting to cut it close. Sam was in pretty bad shape and she hadn't heard a word from him since last night. A spark of dread poisoned her mind, what if he doesn't make it in time? She couldn't lose Sam, couldn't even bare the thought of it and tried to shake it off. But it was a persistent little bugger and dug itself deeper. How was she supposed to stop an impending heart attack? She was a volunteer at the hospital, not a nurse.

An idea sprung, a nurse! She got Sam situated in the bed; propping up his head for easier breathing and made sure he was tucked in nice and comfy. "I'm going to make a phone call," she told him so he wouldn't panic when she left the room. "I'll be right back." She gave him a kiss on the head and went out into the hall to call her best friend.

"Lucy, I need your help with something."

"Sure, of course! What is it?"

"It's Sam. He um… he's sick. And I was hoping you could come over and lend a hand."

"Yeah sure. Do you have any idea what's wrong with him? Like he throwing up?

"It's um, sort of a heart problem."

There was a long pause from Lucy's side before she spoke back up. "Rachel, you should know to call an ambulance if he's having a heart attack."

"He's not having a heart attack. Not yet anyway."

"That still sounds like something more for an EMT then me."

"Look, it's weird I know, and I'll explain later. But I really need some help and you're the only person I can trust."

Lucy sighed. "Okay, but only because I love you two, and you're gonna to owe me big time. I'll be there as soon as I can."

She arrived within the hour with a small bag on her shoulder. Rachel greeted her at the door with a hug. "Thanks again for coming."

"I get to play nurse with your hot fiancé, how else am I supposed to have fun on my day off? Where is he?"

"In the bedroom," she led the way. "Before you go in however, it's very important that you don't say anything to scare him okay?"

"Uh, okay," Lucy nodded, scratching her head. Rachel opened the door and let Lucy in first. She came to a sudden dead stop however once she saw him lying there. "Hey Lucy, he panted with a small wave. "Rachel mentioned you were coming."

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She just stared at him, then Rachel, then turned around and left. "Where are you going?" Rachel yelled chasing after her.

"You said he was having heart problems. That is way more then just his heart."

"I said he was sick."

"His throat is black! And his hands! What kind of disease is that?!"

"It's hard to explain."

She crossed her arms "Try me."

"It's ghost sickness."

"A… wha… what the fuck is ghost sickness?"

"It like… recreates how someone dies, that's why his skin is like that. And it makes them extremely scared till there heart stops."

"Have you guys been exposed to something during all that house work, because you're not making a lick of sense right now. A death recreation? That makes absolutely no sense. It's like you're saying he's haunted."

"That's actually a good way to put it."

Lucy put her hands on her shoulders and shook her a bit. "Do you hear yourself right now? Something is really wrong with Sam and we need to get him to a hospital."

"I told you it was complicated, and I'll give you the full rundown later. But right now Sam is scared and I need you to help me keep that fear from turning into a fatal heart attack."

Lucy just stared at her not believing a word.

"Please, just trust me on this. I know what I'm talking about."

"Ugh, fine, whatever. But if this somehow gets back and gets me fired, I'm not going to be your friend anymore."

They went back into the room, Lucy forcing a smile as she sat on the bed side him. It was obvious a closer look wasn't helping the situation and she looked to Rachel with more concern. Rachel just gestured her to get on with it, they didn't have the time to mess around. "So how are you doing today Sam?"

"I'm okay," he coughed.

"Rachel told me you're not feeling well, so I'm just going to give you a little check up."

"Does it involve a shot or needles?"

"No, it shouldn't," she reassured him pulling a stethoscope from her bag. She rubbed it against her palm to warm it up a bit before pressing it against his chest. "Take a deep breath."

He obeyed with no trouble as she checked both his lungs and listened to heart for a bit. "Things seem to be moving pretty fast in there, but I don't hear any problems. I'm gonna check your blood pressure next." She pulled out the strap for that and wrapped it around his arm. The squeeze was unpleasant but far from the worst discomfort of the day. "It's a lot higher then I would like. Rachel could you get him a glass of water? It best if we keep him hydrated."

"Yeah of course!" She grabbed the glass from last night and headed into the kitchen in time to hear Lucy ask him to be a man and honestly tell her how much pain he was in. As she refilled the glass from the fridge, her phone buzzed in her pocket and she jumped seeing it was Dean calling.

She ran back into the bedroom ecstatic with the good news. "Dean just called. He found the original spirit and he's on the way to the graveyard. This should be over real soon."

"Do I want to know how a graveyard fits in?" Lucy asked.

"Probably not."

"Fair enough."

Rachel sat down on the other side of him helping with the glass. "Just a bit longer."

He smiled when he was finished and she put the glass aside. "Thank you for doing all this for me. Both of you."

"Of course we would. You'd do them for us." Rachel rubbed his shoulder. "You are the love of my life, despite how short it will be."

Sam pulled away from her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well dying of course. It's going to happen, soon too most likely. I doubt I'll even make it to the wedding."

Sam's heart sped up and all the aches intensified. "No. That's not happening,"

"It's not? Why, because you're going to protect me? Stop me from getting hurt? It's because of you I'm a dead man walking. You and that poisoned heart of yours. It's lethal to anyone who gets near it."

Sam shook his head. "That's no… that's not true."

"Sarah Blake." The name off her lips shot a pain straight into his chest. "Remember her? Or how about Madison? Or Amy?" Each name was another shot, each getting worse. She straddled on top of him adding more pressure. "Kevin. Meg. Ellen. Jo. Bobby. Your father. Dean. You even killed your own mother as babe."

Sam couldn't breathe. He was gasping underneath her, his heart wanting to burst.

"And who could forget poor sweet Jess." Her hand twisted around his sore throat, adding more pain and cutting off air. Tears were running down his face, his vision blurred in and out. There was an echo of some voices far away but they were too faint to hear.

"All those poor souls you tarnished, and they are just the tip of the mountain of bodies. How many died because you let Lucifer out? Or when all those demons let loose, waiting for you to lead them? Because you didn't close the gates of hell? Or when you were soulless and couldn't careless? You're worse then a nuclear bomb."

"Not you," he panted with the little strength he had. "I won't hurt you."

Rachel laughed. "Oh honey, don't you remember? I burned because of you. That demon told me himself he would have let me live if I didn't know you. Rachel Nowak is living on borrowed time, and reapers don't care much for that now do they? They're waiting to collect, to fix another mistake you made." She leaned in adding more pressure. A red gash started to form across her torso. "I'm going to die Sam, and it's going to be bad. I'll be screaming in pain, drowning in my own blood. Or maybe…" She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Maybe I'll die in the way to most fear. Isn't that what you want Sam? Sam? Sam baby can you hear me?!"

"He's not responding!" Lucy yelled when the injection she stuck in as the seizure started did absolutely nothing. Rachel was trying it vain to steady his convulsing body as Lucy searched for something else in her bag that would work.

"Stay with me, honey. You're not allowed to die on me. Just hold on." Rachel hoped he could hear her and somehow bring him back down. "You gotta stay with me so we can finish the house and start a family, give Dean a litter of rugrats for him to spoil. Just a little bit longer and it will all be over."

Sam wasn't listening however. He was sobbing with his eyes glued to the ceiling in true horror. "Not again," he faintly wheezed. "Please god not again."

And then he went still.

"Sam. Sammy!" Rachel shook him. "No! Sam, no!" She shook harder but this time he didn't jump up.

"Is he breathing?"

"Sam wake up!" Rachel continued to shake him.

Lucy grabbed her. "Rachel! Is he breathing?!"

"I don't know." She leaned over his mouth but not a sound or air came out. "No. No he's not," she cried. Lucy shoved her out of the way and performed CPR. Rachel stayed close still, sobbing her eyes out and praying to anyone that could hear. "Come back. I can't lose you. Please come back to me love."

Lucy became desperate and started beating on his chest. Every thump she made caused Rachel to gasp and sob harder. By the fifth hit, it made Sam gasp too. He shot up right as Rachel prayed for with a loud gulp taking in much needed air. Both women held him steady she regained himself. Once he breathing steadied they rested him back down with his head on Rachel's lap. His vision slowly cleared and her tear drenched face was the first thing he saw. "Are you okay? He panted.

"You died for a minute, and you're asking if I'm okay?" she laughed and sobbed. Lucy flopped backwards onto the bed exhausted with a huff of relief. Sam stared up at her waiting for an answer. "Yes. I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I've been worse."

She chuckled and kissed every inch of his face. His skin turned back to its usual self and his breathing went back to normal. Rachel' cell phone rang and she stopped kissing for a moment to answer it. "Hey Dean. Yeah. Yeah, Sam's fine. Okay, see you soon." She hung up and tossed it to the other side of the bed almost hitting Lucy. "Dean finished burning the bones."

"Oh good. Right on time."

Rachel smiled and kissed him repeatedly on the lips. Sensing the couple was going to need some time alone soon, Lucy started packing up and getting ready to go. "Well, I'm heading home to enjoy the rest of my day off with a bottle of scotch."

Rachel was surprisingly able to pull away from Sam and escort her to the door. "Thank you so much for everything. I owe you."

"You most certainly do. You can start by showing up tomorrow and explain what the hell that was."

"I will, don't worry." They hugged at the door and Rachel waved her off. She wasn't going to believe a word Rachel told her but that was an issue for tomorrow.

Sam was sitting up right when she came back. Aside from a little sweat on his brow, you wouldn't have known he was basically dead a few minutes prior. "I'm think about heading on in a little bit; get back to work on the house."

Rachel sat on his lap and coated him in another layer of kisses. "I'd rather you just take it easy today. Just to be sure. The house can wait."

Sam smiled as he held her close and tight. "Did you really finish striping the roof?"

She nodded into his chest.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate the help."

That was much more the reaction she was expecting. She drank him in, soaking in as much of his warmth and smell as she could. "I thought I lost you."

"No. You're stuck with me a while longer."

"Good."

Sam fell backwards back on the bed with their legs dangling over the side. He was feeling perfectly fine, fit as a fiddle, but the adrenaline was wearing off Rachel. Her kisses slowed and her eyes started to flutter shut. Sam didn't move and just let her fall asleep against him. It was the least he could do for everything she had done. He watched her as her breathing turned into a light snore, taking in all the little details that made him sure this was real and not some extra trick from the sickness. For a split second however he thought he saw a burn mark on the ceiling, a silhouette of her form, but quickly dismissed it as shadow.


	17. Storm

"So, ghost are real… and Sam's not a mechanic," Lucy finally spoke up after a long silent moment picking at her food.

As promised Rachel showed up at the hospital to explain what had happened the day before and brought lunch to smooth things over. She had hoped since she had seen a bit of the supernatural first hand she would be able to handle it. Rachel herself took the realization rather eloquently, but not everyone does. At first when she started her explanation Lucy laughed as she figured she would, but as Rachel kept going she grew silent and barely moved. It was a long several minutes after she was done that the air was uncomfortably thick and the only sound was her phone alerting her to all of Beth's texts. She had started to worry that she had broken her friend, but it was a relief that she started talking again.

"Vampires, werewolves, witches, they're all real?"

"Yep."

"And Sam travels around the country going after these things?"

Rachel nodded. Lucy looked down at her cooling food for a moment again, stabbing the hunk of meat a few more times before taking a huge bite. "Holy shit," she mumbled with her mouth full. Rachel assumed that meant she was okay now her appetite was back it full. She finally started on her salad now that the tension was gone and answered all her mid-bite questions. "So, I'm guessing it wasn't a bear attack that landed him here?"

"Nope."

"Hmm… What about the church fire, was that cause by something weird like that?"

"Yeah, it was a demon."

"You're miraculous healing?"

"An angel friend of Sam's."

"Is God real?" she asked almost finished with her plate.

"I don't know, he might be."

"Hmm." Lucy leaned back against the wall finishing scarfing down her lunch. She smirked as she cleaned off and shook her head. "It's just not fair."

"What is?"

"You get to marry that hunk of a man who will literally do anything for you, is apparently a goddamn world saving hero, all you did was talk to him in his sleep! It was my job to keep that bastard alive! It's not fair!"

Rachel laughed so hard she almost fell off the ledge. Lucy fortunately held her steady giggling along with her. After yesterday, Rachel needed a good laugh. Sam had been pretty shaken up after the whole ghost sickness thing was over. Not that she was surprised; it was hard for her to imagine anyone, even Sam, to almost die and bounce back like nothing happened. He was quiet for most of the day and when he didn't have his arms around her, he was holding her hand or brushing her leg with his foot like he needed constant reassurances that she really was there. She was curious about what it was that pushed him over the edge and what he meant by 'not again', but didn't ask. She knew Sam had faced a lot of tragedy in his life and didn't want to bring it up if they didn't have to. Also she didn't mind all the touching, she liked knowing he was really there too.

Her phone jingled again and turned her easing laughter into a groan. "Speaking of marriage..."

"Beth?"

"Yeah. I had hoped giving her a date would settle her down for a while but it just worked her up more."

"So you finally booked a date?"

"Right before I got here."

"So when's the big day?"

"Mid October."

Lucy bit her lip suppressing a giggle.

"What?"

"You don't think that's a little ironic?"

"Oh shut up."

"Is it going to be Halloweeny and monster themed?"

"I don't know Lucy, do you want to be drenched in blood?"

"Depends on the bride maid dresses Beth picks out," she laughed. "I'm assuming I'm on Team Bride."

"You're the captain."

"Really? I kind of figured Beth was going to be the maid of honor."

"She's trying to be, but we can't let her have total power. Plus you helped save Sam and didn't call my ring cheap and stupid."

"Your ring is precious and I'll happily drug Beth when needed."

"Thanks," Rachel said with a chuckle looking down at her feet.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. I mean, I want to marry Sam, I'm really confident about that. I think it's just the ceremony itself that's giving me the jitters. I'm not fond of being the center of attention."

"Well, just remember everything that goes wrong will make a great story to share later."

Rachel chuckled again and started to gather their garbage. Lucy glanced down at her watch and got up. "Well I'd love to stay and hear more about how messed up the world really is, but I got to get back to work."

"It's cool. I have more errands to do."

"You better hurry; don't want to get caught in the storm."

"It's going to storm?"

"Oh yeah. They said it's going to be a bad one."

"Oh." Rachel cursed herself for ignoring the weather forecast. As soon as she got back to her car, she called Sam to warn him. He was back to work on the house while she was out and about. He didn't answer but called back as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"How'd Lucy take it?" he asked.

"It was fine. Everything going okay over there?"

"Uh, yeah pretty much."

"You might want to find a stopping point soon. I've just been told it's going to storm."

"It is looking kind of dark. I'll finish up here and just met you back home."

"Sounds good to me." She hung up and headed to the grocery store. By the time she got home and all the bags in it had started raining, but was surprised that Sam hadn't returned. She called him after she set everything down. "Hey are you on the way?"

"Um… no. Not really. I just finished securing the tarp over the roof and the weather has gotten pretty bad. I think I'm just going to stay here till it blows over."

She hoped he meant the storm and not the house. "Oh, well, okay then. Stay dry and be safe I guess." After she hung up she got a bad feeling in her stomach. She really did not like the idea of Sam being alone in a half demolished house during a thunder storm. She reassured herself over and over that he would be fine as she put the food away but still the feeling persisted.

* * *

The last thing Sam needed was water damage added to the house. Luckily he managed to board up the broken windows and set buckets under the few steady drips before the rain got really bad. The tarps he layered over the roof were doing their job as the dripping was the only water to get through. The first floor was completely dry, however since they knocked out a bunch of the drywall a nasty draft cut through. If the fireplace wasn't blocked up, he would have lit it for warmth and more light. Instead he curled up in a corner of their would-be living room wrapped in his jacket and using an LED lamp to read. He had slept in far worse places.

The sound of heavy rain was relaxing as he drifted deep into his book; only pulled away as a light, a pair it seemed, shined through the window. He stood up slowly grabbing his gun and peeked through the window. The headlights it came from turned off as the car parked by the front door. "Who the hell would drive out in this?" he thought before seeing Rachel jump out and ran towards the trunk umbrella-less. Sam dropped the gun and grabbed his jacket running after her. He let himself get soaked as he ran to her side and held the jacket over her. "What are you doing here?" he shouted over the rain.

"I didn't like you being here all by yourself," she smiled as she tucked two large cylinder bags under her arms and threw a gym back over hers shoulder. They ran back inside, Sam doing his best to keep her dry. Sam slammed the door shut as she dropped the bags. "I wanted to get here before it got bad, but that didn't happen." They were both dripping wet; it didn't take long in this weather to get soaked. Rachel shivered as the draft hit her. She pulled out towels from the gym back. "Figured it was safe to grab these; can't leave the house without a towel."

Sam chuckled drying his hair with the one she handed him. Once he was he was good he offered another hand to help her out. "How's the place holding up?"

"Better then expected I'm happy to say. Just found a few leaks."

She smiled as she looked around, she had never inside after dark. "It's kinda spooky in here."

Sam ushered her to his resting corner carrying the two blue larger bags with him. They were carrying sacks for sleeping bags with a pillow stuffed in the middle. "You should see the places I've stayed when we were off the grid. They'd make this look like a four star hotel."

"I'd rather not," she said shivering again concerning Sam.

"I can run out to the truck and grab some extra clothes if you want."

"No need." Out of the gym back she pulled her pajamas. "I have yours too."

It was a little unnerving stripping off her wet clothes in a foreign place. She felt rather exposed and like someone was watching; well besides Sam who was stealing glances as he changed beside her. "You can look you know. It's not like it's anything new," she smirked.

Sam blushed with a look in his eyes that said the fresh clothes wouldn't stay on for very long. He rolled out the sleeping bags. Her plan was to set them side by side so they could cuddle in their own, but Sam had other ideas. He laid one out as a mattress and put the other on top of it for them to share. It was a tight fit as they rested on their sides facing each other. Sam had her closer to the wall, blocking the cold breeze with his body. "Are you warm enough?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. She nodded against his thin t-shirt, listening to his heart beat. It was rather fast which worried her, but she shrugged it off as just a reaction to their proximity. "How are you feeling?" she asked just to be sure.

"I'm fine. Better now that you're here."

"I mean, I mean you're not feeling…" she trailed off not sure how to finish her question.

"I'm fine," he repeated again.

"Positive?"

"Completely."

A flash of light engulfed the room followed by a crack of thunder so loud it made the house tremble. Rachel jumped buried her face into his chuckling chest. "Is it my turn to comfort you now?"

"Shut up," she snapped. Another lighting strike flashed and the thunder boomed and rolled for so long she wasn't sure if it was ever going to stop. "I've got you," Sam assured her. "You're safe and sound."

"I think I could believe that if I didn't see all the holes we've made in here."

"You did choose to come."

"I know." She tried to push all her attention onto him; his warmth, his smell, his breathing, his heartbeat. Anything to keep her from thinking of all the worse case scenarios that could happen at this moment, like the house collapsing on top of them. Or it getting hit with lightning and catching on fire. Or hitting a tree which falls crushing them. Or the rain causing a flash flood they couldn't possibly escape. Or-

Another burst of thunder snapped her back realizing she had Sam in a death grip. He didn't seem to mind and softly kissed her. "It's okay. I'll protect you. I'll always protect you."

"I know you will." She relaxed against him; lightly kissing everywhere her lips could reach. "Do you have any hopes for the honeymoon?" she asked keeping herself distracted.

"Doing it like rabbits."

"I meant if you had someplace in particular in mind to do that," she giggled.

"Not really," he shrugged. "I think a road trip could be fun though."

"Want to take one to Disney World?"

"I thought you wanted to wait until we had kids to do that."

"I did, but there's fun stuff for grownups to do, and you've never been. We can make sure the Haunted Mansion doesn't have real ghosts and show all the little kids what a real prince charming looks like."

Sam smiled. "Is that what you want to do? Are you sure you don't want to go to Las Vegas?" he teased.

"Nah. Vegas was kind of boring to me."

Sam pulled away curious. "When have you been to Vegas?"

"On a college trip way back when. I'm not much of a gambler. But if you want to go…"

"No," he shook his head. "Vegas is kind of me and Dean's thing. I'd rather go someplace new and special for us. It will be fun."

Rachel chuckled and pulled him back against her. The rain was still going as strong as ever but the thunder and lightning seemed to stop for the moment. She soaked in the silence and warmth growing around her from his body and the sleeping bag. She treasured his heat like a comfort blanket, and the fact that she almost lost it yesterday made it all the more valuable.

"I'm going to get a job," he said randomly.

"Really? Why?"

"We could use the extra money."

"Don't have to worry about that Sam. We'll be fine."

"I still think would a good idea."

Rachel propped herself up on her elbow tracing his muscle lines with her finger. "So what kind of job are you thinking?"

"Home repair maybe. I've been having fun working on this place."

"You want to be Sam the Handyman?" Rachel laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"I know you are. It's just… you know, it'll be hard keeping a job and hunting like you do at the same time."

"That's why I'm quitting."

Rachel shot upright. "You're what?!"

"I'm gonna stop hunting."

"Does Dean know about this?"

"Not yet. I'm going to tell him next time to see him."

"But why? Why do you want to stop all of a sudden? Is it because of what happened yesterday with the ghost sickness?"

Sam sat up, biting his cheek. "I almost died yesterday."

"I know."

"No you don't! I've almost died many times before and I've actually died several times as well. I'm tired of being so close to death. I'm sick of leaving you behind to worry if I'll come back. And I'm exhausted worrying I'll return to find I lost you. I can't- I can't do it anymore."

Rachel took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "What happened there at the end?"

"I saw you die the same way my mother did. As Jess…. I know it can't- probably can't happen again. But I keep seeing it, even after the sickness vanished. I can't go through that again. It would kill me. And I can't keep you safe if I keep sticking my neck out and causing trouble." He held back a sob but couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Rachel pressed herself back against him, reminding him that she was alright. "I don't want to chase demons, dig up graves, or slash vamps anymore. I want to just stay here with you. I want to be normal."

They were hugging each other tight by that point. Rachel kissed away his tears and spoke softly. "It wouldn't be a lie if I wasn't a bit relieved. But I know you Sam, helping people is your passion. You can't help it. If you want to stop, go right ahead, I won't stop you. But I don't want you miserable and bored because you're holding back either. Whatever you chose to do, you'll always have my support."

"I love you," he grinned settling down.

"I love you too."

They fell back to the floor with her resting on top of him. The thunder started up again, but it wasn't as loud and sounded farther away. It didn't bother her anymore; she was too busy kissing her fiancé.


	18. Welcome home :) -Crowley

As the sky turned complete dark, Sam hammered down the last shingle. That was it, the roof was done. He slid down the ladder and popped open a cold beer from the green cooler to celebrate. It would have been nice to share one with Dean.

Sam looked up at the house plotting his next move. Floors seemed like the best choice. It was probably too soon to check the plumbing and wiring, and he wanted to take care of those before putting the walls back in. He still hadn't touched the attic or basement. And the porch needed some serious work. Not to mention all the doors and windows that needed to be replaced… ugh. He was exhausted just thinking about it. The plan was to have it all done so they could move in after the wedding but that seemed like a long shot. Maybe if he had some help he could but… he sighed and took a large swig.

One day he'll understand his brother. Dean mentioned how he wanted Sam to settle down and grow old. He really liked Rachel and took Sam out drinking when he announced they were getting married. Sam figured with that in mind he would be at lest understanding why he was quitting the family business. But instead he flipped. He called Sam selfish, said how he was going to let people die for a "stupid girl". That of course pissed Sam and they snapped back and forth until Dean stormed off. Not far he found, just the next town over. He planned on heading over to talk to him but Rachel figured it would be better if she did. She was gone that whole day, but came back with a smile and a hug. "He just needs some time to think. He'll be back soon." That was over a week ago and he hadn't heard a peep from Dean.

Sam felt bad for Rachel; she really didn't need this with everything else she had going on. Most days ended with a rundown of all of Beth's ideas and hopes for the wedding followed by her freak outs when Rachel didn't like them. Then religious school started back up and according to her, she had a class of little terrors this year. Sam offered to check them out and take care of them which made her chuckle a little. She was stressed and tired, as was he. Perhaps they could go for a walk tomorrow, or a drive or something; just something fun and simple to get their minds off things.

The phone buzzed in his pocket. He hopped it was Dean, but it was just Rachel, which was still good. Probably ready to share the horrors of cake shopping with Beth. "Hey baby," she slurred, "How you doin?"

"I'm good, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Suppa fine."

"Are you drunk?"

"Oh yeah. You shoulds have seen me trying to call. All the numbers kept movin'. Randy the bartender had to help out. He's a good guy Randy. We should totally invite him to the wedding."

"How much have you had?"

"Some beers, Lucy got us shots, and… oh this nice British sounding guy got me some whisky but I found out I don't really like whisky. I think he said he knew you or something. I don' know. Everyone keeps comin' up congratulating me. Can't a girl just drink in peace? Sam! You should come over and drink with me!"

"It sounds like you've had enough."

"You try picking cakes with my sister and see how sober you want to be! Next week is dresses. Dresses! Do you know have any idea what that's gonna be like?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Are you at Kobo?"

"Are you coming to see me?"

"I'm picking you up. Can't have you getting sick and banned from your favorite bar."

"You're the best Sam. Oh, and Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Can we have the sex when you get home?

"Sure," Sam chuckled and hung up. It was pretty sure she would pass out before then. Rachel wasn't much of a drinker, three beers and she was out. Tomorrow morning will be interesting.

Kobo was a bit busier than usual for a week night, but the band setting up in the corner explained a lot. He worked his way to the bar, but to Sam's surprise she wasn't there. "Rachel?" he shouted looking around but there was no sign of her. He did a lap through the place, checking all the booths incase she was hiding somewhere; he even asked a girl leaving the restroom if she was inside, but no, Rachel wasn't here. He went back to the bar and managed to flag down Randy. "Hey! Have you seen Rachel?"

"Yeah she's…" he pointed towards an empty stool and appeared confused. "She was just here a minute ago. I'm not sure where she ran off to."

"Was Lucy with her?"

"No. She was talking with some foreign guy."

"Really? Who was it?"

"I don't know. Never seen him before."

"Is he still here?"

Randy looked around but shook his head.

"What did he look like?"

"Ugh, kinda pudgy I guess. Black hair, short beard, black suit. He had a British accent I know that for sure."

Sam's heart stopped.

Next thing he knew he was outside running down the street screaming her name. "Rachel! Rachel where are you?!" He had his phone to his ear but it just rang and rang. And when she didn't answer, he tried again.

And again.

And again.

And again. Each time Sam's heart sank further down his chest and it became harder to breathe. Finally the phone picked up to his relief. "Rachel, hey, where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm afraid Rachel can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?"

The joy he had shattered at the sound of the familiar sinister voice. "Crowley, what are you doing?"

"Heard though the grapevine you've gave your two week notice and I had to see it for myself. Imagine my surprise when the first place I visit I run right into the lovely creature you're giving it all up for. She's a nice girl your Rachel. I can see why you like her so much."

"You son of a bitch, let her go."

"But we were having such a nice conversation."

"I said let her go!"

Crowley simply chuckled as a quiet moan came out behind him.

"Don't hurt her. Please, I'll do anything, just… just don't hurt her."

"I could say I wouldn't harm her, if it will make you feel any better. Tell you she safe and sound in a cozy little place, but you won't believe me. You've seen what I'm capable of. For all you know, I could have already slit her throat."

"What do you want?!" Sam hissed failing to fight back tears.

"Nothing. Just wanted to congratulate you Moose on your engagement." And he hung up.

Sam let out an animalistic scream and punched a nearby wall. He tried calling several times again but it never picked up. Panicked, he sped over to her house hoping with all hope that this was just a cruel joke. Her car was in the driveway but inside was dark and empty. Sam was shaking at this point and he's attempts to keep a calm head and think were failing. The term 'cozy little place' Crowley used stood out in his head. He tried to think of the places that could mean. He rushed over to the Midtowner Inn, the only motel in town and asked the receptionist if he'd seen either of them. When that failed, desperate Sam broke into the church, then peeked around Lucy's and her family's house. He didn't say anything to them not wanting to terrify them or worse send them out to also get captured. Last place he could think of was the park and ran through the trail checking where he was originally injured and where he proposed. But still he was no near closer to finding her.

Sam collapsed onto the bench with his head in his hands sobbing uncontrollably. Flashes of the horrible deaths he had seen Crowley caused with Rachel's face poisoned his mind. Running out of options, he called Dean but only got his voicemail. "Dean, please I need your help. It's Crowley, he took Rachel. I've looked everywhere but I can't find her. I'm scared. Please, if you can call me back."

Immediately after leaving the message, Dean arrived running down path looking for Sam. "Sam! Sammy, you alright?" He shook his brother snapping him out of his pit of despair. "What's going on? What happened?" Sam took a deep breath and explained everything. By the end Dean was sitting beside his brother patting him on the shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"But we don't know that. She could be anywhere, on the other side of the country, or the world. If she's… I don't know what I'll do."

"Sam, I know for sure she's fine. Crowley's just messing with you, you gotta know that. We'll find her. I know we will."

He helped Sam back on his feet and led him to the impala. They drove around through the town searching for abandoned places Crowley could have left her. Sam tried calling again but still there was no answer. They found a few empty houses and a warehouse. They spilt up each time to get through them as fast as possible. When they were clear, they ran back to car to next place, but every time Sam moved slower and slower. His worry draining all his energy. Dean kept encouraging him, saying it was all going to work out, but it was to believe. Things never worked out for them.

After the warehouse, Sam was uncomfortably silent, staring lost out the window. "You do know I want you to be happy right?" Dean spoke up.

Sam turned to him confused.

"Rachel's great and I want you two to have a happy life. And I get why you don't want to hunt anymore. I wouldn't either." Dean knew this really wasn't the best time, but it needed to be said. "It was just with you getting married and the house, after that there wasn't going to be any room in your new life for me."

"I'm not cutting you out Dean, and never will. I'll always need you."

"That's pretty much what she said," Dean chuckled. "I was pretty surprised when she showed up at my room."

"Yeah, she figured you'd hear her out instead of fighting with me."

"She knows us too well."

Sam got quiet again and shifted around in the seat. "God please let her be okay," he prayed quietly.

By dawn they went through every empty building they could find and nothing, not even a trace of her. Sam was on the ground by the impala unable to get back up. Hiss eyes stung unable to create anymore tears. Dean still tried to give him hope and call in Castiel, but by that point he was long past listening. A spark of pure rage was building inside him. A sensation he had not felt since Jessica. He was going to kill Crowley the next time he saw him; slowly and painfully.

He was jumped out of his thoughts of bloody murder when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Then he jumped to his feet when he saw it was Rachel. "Rachel?! Is that you?"

"Sam?" she actually spoke this time, her voice small and raw. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. Why would I be? Are you okay?"

"I'm really, really sorry. I threw up on the porch."

Sam was dumbfounded for a second. "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry, I tried to make it to the bushes, I really did. But my head hurts so bad and I couldn't make it, and I just want to go home."

"Rachel where are you?"

"I'm at the house."

"What?! Have you been there all night?"

"I think so."

"Are you sure? Because I was there earlier and it was empty."

"Oh, I don't know. One second I was at Kobo and then next I was here. I just assumed you picked me up and went back working on it."

"Wait… are you talking about the new house?"

"Um… yeah."

Sam fell hard back on the ground. He was a moron, a complete and utter moron. The one place he forgot to check, and there she was.

When they got to the house, Rachel was sitting on the front steps looking very green. Sam didn't even wait for Dean to stop to jump out and rush to her. "Rachel I've been worried sick about you!"

"Stop yelling," she hissed covering her ears.

"You okay? Are you hurt?" he asked looking her over.

"My head hurts and my stomach."

"I mean your not cut up or anything."

She shook her head lazily. "I am never drinking again."

There were no scars, or bruises, or any kind of mark to his relief. She was just incredibly hung over.

"Well don't you look like crap," Dean chuckled coming up behind Sam, also glad to see her.

"Nice you see you too Dean."

"What happened last night?" Sam interjected. "Do you remember anything?"

"I was at the bar talking to some guy. Then I called you. Then I must of blacked out cause I was here in no time."

"Like inside?"

"No, just in front of the door, so I went in and passed out. Like I said, I thought you were here."

"The guy you were talking to? Do you remember anything with him? Did he ask for anything?"

"I don't know. I can't remember."

"Did you kiss him? I'm sure you'd remember that," Dean said.

Rachel stared at the two of them confused and offended. "Do you think I cheated on you last night?! I'd never do that Sam, even wasted I wouldn't!"

"That not what I… never mind. I'm just relieved you're okay." He hugged her tight and kissed her all over.

"Can we go home now?" Rachel asked looking like she was going to hurl again. Sam picked her up and carried her to the back seat of the car. Dean ran over holding a red envelope with his name on it in hand. "I found this on the front window." Sam opened it. It was a generic greeting card with heart on the front and a hand written message inside "Congratulations. May you enjoy a long and happy marriage. Ps. Love the new house –Crowley."


	19. Something Borrowed, Something Blue

"So, what do you think?" Beth grinned standing beside her sister in front of the mirrors.

"Um… well… it's a bit revealing," Rachel answered trying to pull the top of the potential wedding dress further up. Her back was already straining from trying to work with the tiny breast cups of the corset. It didn't help that the dress also bunched near her ankles making it hard to walk and had some odd tutu thing going on above her hips. This was with out a doubt the ugliest dress she had ever seen. She hopped this was just revenge for making Lucy the maid of honor rather than her sister actually thinking she would like it. But knowing Beth… "And is this supposed to stick out like that?" she pointed to the tutu

"Yeah, it gives you a little more flair in the waist. I rather like it."

Of course Beth liked it. She liked things that were over the top. She had worn a huge ball gown made mostly of tulle at her wedding. All of her formal dresses had tulle, and most likely all her ideas today had it too. Beth had offered her dress but Rachel politely declined. Her sister had starved herself to fit in that thing (not that you could notice under all that fluff), so it wouldn't have fit, as well as Rachel just didn't want to. It was too big, too much. She just wanted something simple and classy, like what their mother had worn. The original idea was to wear her that one, but when they dug it out from the attic they found the moths had gotten to it. So here they were, her, Beth, and Lucy, in the Main Street boutique trying on dresses Beth picked out.

She wished she hadn't quit drinking.

Rachel knew letting Beth come up with options on her own was a bad idea, especially after demoting her to a "common bride's maid" as she put it. But she was exhausted with all the other wedding planning, back to teaching, and Sam shaken after her encounter with the king of hell. But there was also her simple morbid curiously over what Beth would come up with. Whatever they decided on it was agreed would be worn with Beth's the tiara from her wedding, and the sash from her mother's. The "something old" and "something borrowed" taken care of as they put it.

"So aside from you obviously trying to get your sister banned from the church, do you also want people to think she's pregnant?" Lucy asked sitting in one of the cushioned chairs with her arms crossed.

"Why would they think she's pregnant?" Beth asked looking genuinely confused at her and the dress. Rachel was grateful she was able to come today; she was blunt with her options and could care less about Beth's feelings.

"Well, it looks like she's trying to hide a tummy problem, and the first go to being she's having a baby. You're not having a baby are you?"

"Fairly confident I'm not."

"Then let's loose the tummy cover."

"We can loose it, but otherwise Rachel do you like it?"

The top started slipping again. "No!" she snapped harsher than she meant to pulling it back.

"Okay, okay. I'm not sensing any agreement with this one. But that's okay. That's why we have options."

Rachel sighed as the sales lady helped her back to the dressing room. It was a relief to take it off and have a quiet in the moment alone while the next one was being brought in. Her mind bounced back and forth between imagining what the next dress will look like and if it was too late to just elope with Sam. No funny dresses, or long discussions about cakes, no planning. Just Sam and her, with Dean as a witness and Lucy too. Just a simple straight foreword ceremony, that's all she ever wanted. The door knocked and the sales lady came back in. Her look of confusion and amusement was not a good sign.

As she came back out, Lucy let out a loud snort. "HA! What is that?!"

"I'm not sure." Her face scrunched up when she saw herself in the mirror. She really didn't like the ball gown style and she really didn't like the color. It was blue. Why was it blue? An ugly shade too against her reddish hair. More tulle again, no surprise, and again it was hard to kept upright, this time from weight pulling down. Man was this thing heavy, how did Beth's skinny body move around in something like this?

Beth bouncing with joy, "Oh my god Rachel you look so beautiful! It's perfect."

"I don't mean to bust your bubble Beth, but isn't the bride traditionally supposed to wear white?" Lucy asked finally able to stop laughing.

"I know, but I saw it and all I could think of was Cinderella. She was your favorite princess."

"When I was little, yeah but that doesn't mean I want to dress up like her on my wedding." Maybe on the Disney honeymoon, but that's a different story.

Lucy jumped to her feet, clearly tired of all this. "So, you don't seem completely disgusted with this one. Is there anything about it you like?" she asked.

"Well, I guess I'm more comfortable with this neckline."

"And what don't you like; besides the color?"

"It's kind of heavy so I'd prefer something slimmer. And sleeves."

"Cinderella's dress didn't have sleeves."

"Cinderella wasn't strapped into a sweetheart."

"Well, she might have in the live action version. None of us saw it."

"I did, and she didn't," Rachel said. Beth and Lucy stared at her dumbfounded. "What? It was half price at the movies with Sam and It Follows freaked me out." Plus Prince Robb Stark.

"Either way, Beth, does any of your ideas met her requirements?"

"Well, they are technically slim; they just have some fluff to them."

"Do you want fluff?" she turned back to Rachel slipping more into her head nurse composure.

"Just a little maybe."

"Alright then with the time left, we should look around for any options for what the _bride_ wants to wear on her big day." She emphasized on the word bride as she snapped back at Beth.

Beth opened her mouth about to throw a fit but instead she sank back into the chair defeated. "Fine, I guess. Fine," she grumbled. "You are the maid of honor. I'm just her sister and don't have a say in anything apparently."

If the dress wasn't weighing her down, Rachel might have jumped Beth.

Rachel slipped back into her regular clothes then she and Lucy went through the displays figuring out her tastes. "So when you're thinking slim, is it more of a loose skirt or something more form fitting?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Rachel laughed; she was uncomfortable just having her shoulders exposed.

"Fair enough. What do you think about lace?"

"Lace is cute."

"Alright, alright. I think we can come up with something here."

"Well, since I've been knocked off another duty, I guess I'll work on something else," Beth shouted from the chairs pulling her tablet from her purse. "But of course, there's not much I can do until you finish the guest list."

"You pretty much know who all is coming," Rachel snapped back. "The whole family is attending, your little gal gang, and the other educators from church."

"Yeah, and Sam? How many is he bringing? Twenty people? Fifty? Another hundred? I need to know for booking and catering."

Rachel got really quiet. "Uh… well, I know two for sure."

Beth almost dropped her tablet. "You're joking right?"

"…No. I mean, Sam's only family is his brother Dean, and I know their buddy Cas is coming too."

"Okay but, doesn't he have more friends? Coworkers maybe? Old classmates, neighbors, something more than two?!"

Rachel shrugged.

"Isn't that kind of suspicious, a guy with so few connections? Kind of a major red flag. You agree with me, right Lucy?"

She shrugged too. "So the guy isn't social. Don't worry about it."

Rachel grinned. She liked having someone around who understood Sam's lifestyle. "Um… okay then." Beth shrunk down into the chair burying her face in her table. Rachel assumed she was raiding Pinterest again.

The two girls went around the boutique finding dresses that had one or two of Rachel's preferences, but not all of them. A lot of sweethearts and strapless necklines Rachel noticed; she might have to settle with showing her shoulders.

"Hey Rachel, have you heard the name Carver Edlund before?" Beth suddenly spoke up again.

It sounded familiar, but she couldn't place why. "I think so."

"Well, I was going some googling on Sam and-"

"Why are you looking up my fiancé?"

"I'm just making sure my little sister isn't about to marry a serial killer. Anyway, I found this book series by a guy named Carver Edlund called Supernatural and some of details are kind of creepy."

"One would think something called Supernatural would be creepy," Lucy said paying more attention to the dresses than the conversation.

"No, you don't understand! It's about two brothers named Sam and Dean, like your boy, they drive a '67 impala, the same I've seen them ride in. Their mother died in a fire when Sam was a baby. Even the descriptions on their appearance are the same!"

"Do they hunt monsters?" Lucy asked rhetorically.

"Actually yes."

That caught her attention as her head snapped to Rachel lightly giggling. She couldn't wait to see the look on Sam's face when she tells him Beth and Lucy know about the books. He hated them with a passion which was why she had to hide her copy of Heart in her dresser. It probably should bother her to read about Sam hooking up (and then killing) one of his old flings but it didn't. That steamy chapter helped get her through some long lonely nights. "Oh yeah, Sam told me about them and its all just one big coincidence. I've read a few and the brothers aren't anything like my Sam and Dean," she lied. Lucy gave her "really?" face but Rachel just winked. "Tell you later."

"Okay," Beth said hesitantly. "That's really weird, but okay."

"I think I found one!" Lucy declared pulling a dress off the rack. It was a long streamline silk style with a lace overlay making the sleeves and high neckline.

"Yeah. That's cute."

"Well then try it on!"

Rachel ran to the dressing room excited, and when she came out she couldn't contain her smile. A few tears of joy trickled down her cheek. She had a strut in her step as she headed towards the mirrors. It was perfect, the dress she dreamed of. It hugged her form in all the right ways and she could move freely and easily with it. The lace was soft against her skin and contrasted nicely with her singed cross. The only real problem was it was a bit long but it was nothing a little hemming couldn't fix.

"Now that is perfect," Lucy smiled.

"I have to admit, you do look lovely," Beth said also tearing up.

The sales lady brought out a veil and Beth added her tiara and their mother's sash and it just made things better. If it didn't hit her before, it did now. Rachel Nowak was getting married.


	20. And the day goes on

As soon as she packed up and left the dress boutique, Rachel was bombarded with phone calls. First from the new Reverend Callahan, who was still dealing with a bit of a disconnect that comes with replacing a long beloved figure that was lost tragically, as well not being from the area. Everyone had told him to ask her if he had any questions, which he did. Usually it was just hearing her option on an idea before pitching it to the council, or just wanted some basics on the town like the best place for dry-cleaning. Unlike the last Reverend, he tried not to bother her too much. He knew it wasn't her job and she had other things going on. He was a nice guy Callahan, which was why she was willing to help him out.

After she finished with him, Sam called asking if she had any energy or desire after dealing with Beth to come over to the new house. Of course she wanted to spend as much time with Sam as possible and to see all the progress he and Dean had made. It was amazing what can be done with the King of Hell as a motivation and your brother helping out.

Before she could ask how things were going her phone buzzed again and she had to flip over to her mother apologizing a million times that she couldn't make it to the store. "Mom, seriously it's okay. You can come with me to the fittings."

"Oh I know, but I wish I could have seen you in there. Just thinking about it makes me tear up. My last little angel is getting married. I'm so happy for you and Sam. You two are going to give me the most beautiful grandbabies."

"Mom, you already have a grandbaby."

"I know, I know. You know what I mean. Still let me make it up to you."

"You don't have to mom, its okay."

"No, no, I insist! How about you two come over and I'll make up a nice big dinner."

"Actually mom, we're hanging out at the new house. Maybe you could come over later and we'll all go out to eat," she offered knowing her mother will not take no as an option when food is involved. "I can show you what the place looks like; I think you'll like it."

"That sounds like a grand idea!" she happily exclaimed and congratulated her a few more times before finally hanging up. Ugh, Rachel just wanted this day to be over.

Sam was waiting on the porch when she pulled up. "You survived!" he chuckled jumping to his feet.

"I survived, but it wasn't without a fight. You should have seen the dresses Beth picked out." She hugged him tightly. "House hasn't fallen over yet."

"No it has not. And check it out." He led her inside; the two had to tiptoe around a freshly painted devil's trap in the doorway. "The entire first floor floors are done, _and_ we got the walls back up."

"It looks good honey. You did good." She gave him a congratulatory kiss on the lips. "Also my mother is coming by and taking us out for dinner."

"Oh, uh, okay."

"Someone say something about dinner?" Dean chimed in coming down the stairs.

"My mom's taking us out, want to join?"

"Depends, are you going to some fancy pants place?"

"Only if you consider a family restaurant that has the best thick juicy burgers fancy."

"You are way too good for my brother," Dean grinned and went back upstairs.

"I'll take that as a yes."

As soon as Dean was out of sight, Sam wrapped his arms around her and swayed them back and forth to a song playing in his head. He had been very affectionate understandably with all the close calls of late. "So, do you want to work upstairs while we wait, or would you rather fool around in the impala while Dean's not looking?" she asked

"I thought we were avoiding anymore trouble before the wedding," Sam chuckled. "Besides, I had something else in mind."

The pair held each other's hand as Sam led them further into the woods of a backyard. Before they left he grabbed one of their gear satchels that clunked around with every step. She assumed what was inside and where they were going was meant to be a surprise but unfortunately after cleaning their messes so many times she had a good idea. It didn't matter though, she enjoyed the nice walk after all the stress. "So I've been meaning to ask, are you inviting anyone else to the wedding?"

She felt Sam flinch in against her palm. "I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, Beth needs an idea of how many are attending and she was a little disturbed really nobody from your side was coming. I know you don't have a lot but maybe if we could add some more it could sway her fears of you killing me after the wedding. Maybe another hunter or something?"

"Well we're not close to many other hunters."

"What about that nerdy girl you talk about?"

"You mean Charlie?"

"Yeah, her. Do you think she'd like to come?"

He shrugged, "Yeah she might."

"Okay, so we'll give her a call."

"We should call Jody as well. She might kill me if I don't tell her."

"Who's Jody?"

"She's a sheriff we've worked with a few times."

"See, we've doubled your list already," Rachel grinned.

They stopped when they reached a small clearing. As predicted, he led her to a makeshift shooting range. At the end of the clearing was a rusted down city sign spray painted with a bull's-eye. Sam shrugged off the bag and rummaged around the various riffles and shotguns to pull out a tiny pistol. "Gonna teach me how to shoot?" she chuckled.

"You should know how to protect yourself, just in case." He explained to her the basic mechanics; how to load, where the safety was, how to hold it. She nodded following along with his instructions. When he handed it over, her grip wasn't quite right so he wrapped around from behind to help her adjust. "Take a deep breath and then shoot."

She fired right away, not quite hitting the middle of the sign but was rather close to it. "Not bad," he said impressed. "Want to try again?"

Again she fired, three consecutive rounds in a nice little bunch just a little left. "Want me to keep going or have I graduated to the big boys?"

Sam stepped away annoyed with his arms crossed. "You already know how to shoot!"

"Oh yeah, Brad and Irving let me try out their new toys every time we come over. They usually use Monster cans, makes for some nice looking carnage."

"You could have at least said something earlier and not let me make an ass of myself."

"But I love when you explain things, it like getting a lesson from the hot teacher I never had." Sam was still a little irritated, but she knew how to make him crack. "Are you going to punish me?"

A corner of a smile broke through his façade. "Oh you have no idea."

They took turns trying out his collection, Rachel preferring the riffles she hadn't experienced before. Sam gave her tips helping improve her aim but otherwise she was a natural.

By the time they got back, her mother pulled up. "Well isn't this a lovely little place," she declared as she jumped out.

"Hey mom, how'ya doing?"

"I'm fine, had a bit of trouble getting here though. You'll probably need to add some signs to make it easier." She hugged her daughter. Sam gave her a wave as he headed in to put away the guns. "And where do you think you're going young man? No son-in-law of mine is escaping any hugs." Rachel laughed as she watcher her mother tackle Sam. "How're you doing lad? Not working too hard I hope."

"I'm trying," he whizzed. "Let me get my brother, and we'll be ready to go."

"Oh, is your bother coming too?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no, no, not at all. The more the merrier. I don't believe we've met Dean yet. It will be a grand time."

Sam smiled and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time, there's not rush."

He went inside, as Rachel took her mother's arm and led her to the porch. "You came a good time. They just finished setting the first floor up."

"This will be a wonderful place to live. I can see it already. You know your father offered to build me a house."

"I know mom."

"He got one nail down before he gave up though. He's a silly man, your father. Sam reminds me of him from time to time." Rachel opened the door for her, but suddenly a thought occurred. Unfortunately it came a second too late. "WHAT IS THAT?!" her mother screamed and backed away from the doorway.

Sam and Dean rushed over to see what the commotion was. "What's wrong?"

"This house has been marked by the devil himself!" she cried pointing to the painted devil's trap. Dean snickered a little as the two tried to calm her down.

"Some kids must have come by and tagged the place. It's just a joke, nothing to worry about."

"No. I cannot stand by while my daughter moves into a place claimed by evil."

Sam was about explain that it was a way to keep away evil, but Rachel shook her head knowing she wouldn't listen. So instead Sam had to wash off the mark. Dean had gotten a good teasing over it until Mrs. Nowak recruited him to help as well.

By the time it was done, it was starting to get dark. Dean left first saying he would meet them there; most likely to get a beer or two in a head of time. Her mother waited outside while Sam changed into a shirt that didn't smell like cleaning supplies. "Sorry about all that," Rachel said. "Forgot to tell you to cover it up."

"Eh, it's okay. At least she didn't see the other ones."

Rachel smiled and hugged him, relieved how understanding he was over her family. With the new clothes she could still smell the soap mixing with the sulfur from the guns on his skin. "Guess we better add floor mats to the top of the wedding registry."


	21. Somebody's Getting Married

_a/n sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Work has decided to swamp me with more hours. Hope you enjoy =)_

Rachel sat in her classroom fiddling with her white dress. It was probably not the fanciest place for a bride to prepare, but it seemed the most appropriate inside the church. Someone from the faculty had gathered drawings from her students, current and previous, congratulating her and taped them all over the walls. Her favorite was from a girl in last year's class asking to say hi to Minnie Mouse for her. They made her smile and quiver; how did this day come so fast? She glanced over to the clock ticking down. "It's almost time," Lucy grinned working some extra touch ups to her makeup. "Getting nervous?"

"I'm way passed that," she murmured holding in the mess of nerves. Fear and pure exhaustion does not make a great combination. She hadn't slept a wink the previous night at Beth's house. Her mind kept spiraling in every way that could go horribly.

"Just remember things going wrong today only make the best stories."

"Well I've already got one story in," Rachel trembled.

"I still can't believe Beth actually locked you up last night. I know she wants to do a Cinderella thing for your wedding, but damn."

"Yeah, me neither." That was another thing that kept her up. Beth had taken the whole 'groom shouldn't see the bride' thing way too seriously. And according to her that also included that she couldn't talk to Sam, even when she was troubled. So she stole her phone, then to make sure she couldn't try to steal them back after lights out, which was her plan, she literally locked her in the guest room for the rest of the night. Not only was she nervous for the big day, cut off from her Snuggle Moose, but was trapped in a confined space which she discovered back at the bunker was a big triggering phobia. The only thing that got her though the night in one piece was clinging to one of Sam's plaid shirts she borrowed before she left.

Lucy had come to her rescue in the morning giving her a ride to the church. They were supposed to get there early to do her hair and makeup but instead she let Rachel take a nap until Beth arrived making a fuss they were off schedule. "Alright, you're beautiful," she grinned putting back her brushes.

"Thanks," Rachel gave her a little smile back and glanced back at the clock. Getting closer.

"Now if only I could save this dress," Lucy grunted. Since Beth couldn't get Rachel to pick a blue wedding gown, it was the bridesmaid's color; with puffy with tulle to no one's surprise.

"You look fine."

"Not too hideous?"

"It looks fine to me."

There was a knock on the door and Beth peeked in with her daughter on her arm. "The guests are settling in. We'll be starting soon."

"Okay," they said in unison.

"By the way, Sam's family has some weird traditions. I've never heard of using salt lines for good luck."

Rachel let out a much needed chuckle as Beth left. "Guess that means we'd better get your veil on." Lucy slipped on the tiara and evened out the thin fabric around her head. "Alright, we've got your mother's old sash, the new dress, Beth's borrowed tiara, just need something blue. Ah ha!" Lucy grabbed an end of her own dress and ripped a bit of tulle off, tucking it against her shoulder. "And now you're covered," she grinned handing over the white and blue bouquet.

Few minutes later, Beth returned saying it was time to go. They had to go through a side door and around front from the outside to avoid the sanctuary. Sam, his groomsmen, Reverend Callahan, and her mother we're already inside as she approached the door. Beth handed over Paisley to Lucy along with a small basket of flowers so she could walk in ahead not being the maid of honor. Lucy then followed helping the baby throw flowers down the aisle. There was a collective awe as they walked in followed by their youngest cousin Lewis as ring bearer. All that was left in the lobby was her and her father fighting back tears. "You look lovely honey. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks dad." The music changed announcing it was her turn. She took a deep breath and gripped his arm. Here we go.

As soon as she took the first step, she felt every set of eyes on her. Before her were rows and rows of full pews. Did they really invite this many? They had elected not to do the usual bride side/ groom side for obvious reasons, so the guests were mixed amongst each other. Most of the crying smiling faces were her family, friends, and church goers, but sporadically throughout the crowd were people she had never seen before; a gangly guy with the goofiest grin she had ever seen, a woman with pixy black hair in a cocktail dress, and a redheaded girl about her age crying the hardest out of the strangers. Rachel figured they were Sam's friends and it made her happy to know some could come.

All of the eyes started getting to her and she turned her focus ahead. And there was Sam, literally glowing with joy. Beside him was proud big brother Dean and Castiel who very obviously wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing. The other side was Beth and Lucy, still figuring out how to look dignified in her dress. Her father gave her away and sat down beside her mother holding a fussing Paisley. Lucy took her bouquet and Sam took her hands. "Hey beautiful," he whispered over the finishing music.

The ceremony was quick and joyous. This was the first wedding Reverend Callahan was officiating since joining the church and he did not hide his excitement over it. Most of his words passed in one ear and out the other to Rachel who was trying not to completely break down crying, nor to notice all the people watching her. "Just focus on me," Sam whispered sensing she was uneasy and held her steady. Up close she the fatigue around his eyes, he hadn't slept last night either. She wondered if Dean locked him up as well and the thought made her chuckle, which made Sam smile more, which made her smile more.

Lewis brought the rings foreword, two silver bands, the outside engraved "omnia diligaris," _all my love_ in Latin. Inside looked like textured marking but was in fact tiny inscriptions of every warding spell the engraver could get on. Loved and protected, nothing summed them up better. Sam took the smaller one. "I Sam, take thee Rachel, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." He slipped it on her finger.

Rachel took the larger one. "I Rachel, take thee Sam to be my husband. To have and hold, in sickness in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love you forevermore." Then she slipped it on his ringer.

"By the power vested in me by our Lord, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." To enormous applause Sam leaned down as Rachel rose to her tiptoes for a deep passionate kiss. The thin wall holding all her emotions back broke down letting loose tears of joy. Sam kissed those away too.

Once they broke free, Sam took her arm and led the recessional out. At the front door they took family photos of every combination. Her family, his brother, them mixed together, groups of aunt, uncles, and cousins, grandparents, it went on forever it seemed. Guests congratulated them as they left heading to the reception. A few others stuck around to watch Sam assist her and the dress inside the impala Dean allowed them to borrow and drive off.

They drove a few blocks down onto an empty street before Sam pulled over. "Um, what are we doing here?" Rachel asked looking around.

"We have a little time, figured we could use a moment," he grinned unbuckling their seatbelts and pulling her onto his lap.

"Beth's going to be pissed if we're late."

"It's our day; we can do whatever we want." They kissed again, this time with far more longing of how they truly felt. He was careful though not to ruin her makeup, there were still more photos to take. "You truly do look stunning today."

"You're not too bad yourself. Nothing sexier than a man in a good suit."

Sam grinned, pulling her back to his lips. "So how does it feel being Mrs. Winchester?"

"It's pretty awesome right now." She snuggled against his chest soaking in his warmth. "I missed you last night."

"Worrying about today, or Beth?"

"Bit of both. Mostly wishing you were there."

"You could have called."

"Beth stole my phone."

"The bitch."

Rachel chuckled, and took in a sigh of relief. She enjoyed the quiet moment together before they had to rejoin the party.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Rachel replied.

"Have you been stealing my shirts?"

"N-no. What are you talking about?" she blushed.

"After you left I noticed someone had gone through my dresser. You wouldn't know anything about that?"

"No," she lied poorly. "Maybe Dean needed an extra shirt."

"Uh huh," he chuckled. "Ready to face the rest of the party?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They drove the rest of the way with her still on his lap. As they pulled up Beth started to run out fuming but Lucy caught her as pushed her back inside. "How late are we?"

"Three whole minutes, the nerve of you two" Lucy laughed rummaging through her handbag. "Sam you've got red on you." She handed him a tissue to wipe off the lipstick and touched her up real fast. "Alright love birds, let's go."

Everyone applauded as they entered; blinded temporarily by a barrage of camera flashes. Lucy snuck around behind them staying out of the photos best she could. An orchestral version of "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" played as they blinked their eye sight back. It was here in the reception where Beth was allowed to go full out. Everything was blue and white with pumpkin carriage center pieces and glass slipper flower vases. The walls were decorated to look like a castle and blue streamers hung from the chandelier across the ceiling with blue bird pins looking like they carried them.

The applause and lights went on as they waved and headed to their table with Dean, Cas, Lucy, and Beth. As soon as they sat down everyone clinked their glasses for them to kiss, which they happily did. Dean stood up once everyone was settled. "I guess I should get this over with," he chuckled unfolding a crumbled napkin from his pocket. "I apologize in advance, I wasn't told I was supposed to be giving a speech until very recently." He shot a glare at Sam. "So bare with me here. Sam and I pretty much grew up on our own. Our dad worked odd hours in a job that made him drag us across the country, he wasn't always around and we didn't have many friends so we just had each other to annoy. We were raised in the back seat of his car playing punch buggy till we made our arms red and shoving toys in all the nooks and crannies. Hell, I've rebuilt that car so many times and I've still haven't found all the Lego bricks."

That got a good chuckle from the crowd.

"It was always my job to look after my dumb baby brother, which usually meant we got into all kinds of trouble. Whether it was setting off fireworks on the Forth of July or trying to find the adult channels on motel TVs, we had our own little world where we could whatever we wanted; as long as Dad wasn't around. Yet despite all my best efforts, Sammy boy here somehow turned out alright. All on his own he became one of the most knowledgeable guys I've known. I mean he can read ancient Latin, who does that?

On the flip side, his experience with the ladies hasn't been so great. I won't bore you all with the details but there have been a few questionable choices down the road. So when I first heard about this Rachel girl, I was a bit skeptical and switched into protective mode but right away I could tell this was different. She wasn't after anything or trying to use him; it was pure love. The kind of care and affection I haven't witnessed since our mother died. I've never seen my brother so happy our whole lives and Rachel hasn't thrown us out yet, so I'm assuming she's happy too. Sam, I am so proud and happy for you, and Rachel I'm honored to now call you my sister. Congratulations you two. Don't wreck my Baby on the honeymoon."

The crowd laughed as they raised their glasses and drank the champagne. Sam and Rachel stood up and hugged Dean. "Was that okay?" he whispered to her.

"It was perfect," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

As they sat down her father got up raising his own glass. "If you wouldn't mind I'd… I'd like to say a few words." He was already sobbing having a hard time speaking. "I-I just cannot believe both of my lil' angels are all grown up and married. And-and I'm so happy for you and Sam and I pray everyday that you'll have a wonderful life filled with nothing but joy and… and… I'll stop now before I embarrass you further." He sat back down completely red even after Rachel ran over to hug and kiss him, now crying as well.

The food was brought out and some causal music came on while everyone chatted. It all looked delicious but Rachel found it was difficult to get more than a few bites in before someone came over to congratulate them. She'd smile and thank them and then try to get as much in before the next guy arrived. The scrawny guy she saw earlier came up and without warning snapped her into a super tight hug. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"Oh uh, hi. It's nice to meet you too… um."

"This is Garth," Sam introduced. "He's a hugger."

"I can see that," she laughed. "So I figure you're another hunter."

"Well I was, not anymore. Settled down with my old lady like Sam's doing. We've worked together a few times though. Actually we met right after his first marriage."

Rachel slowly turned her head to her reddening husband hiding behind his champagne glass. "You've been married before?"

"It… it wasn't serious; not even a full week. It was Vegas and I was roofied on a love potion."

Rachel nodded and let it go, but she definitely had questions for later. Garth left and a few more cousins and odd relations came to give their blessings, including Reverend Callahan who thanked her again for letting him officiate and being so kind to him since his arrival. More pictures were taken, though it felt like they waited until he was mid bite when the cameras went off. Beth interrupted every time someone mentioned the decorations or theme, making it very certain that it was all her doing. "Castiel is there something wrong with your food?" she asked noticing he hadn't touched anything.

"I don't eat," he said flatly.

"Oh, are you on a diet? No one told me."

"No."

Beth glared at him rather annoyed but Rachel didn't mind, more food for her to have. "So Castiel, do you work with Sam and Dean?" Lucy asked.

"I have on several occasions."

"Is that how you guys met."

"We met when I raised Dean from perdition."

"Oh, that's cool… I think."

The pixy haired lady came by as they were halfway through the plate. Sam and Dean both rose to hug her and they laughed over an inside joke Rachel couldn't make out over the music. "Rachel this is Sheriff Jody Mills."

"It's nice finally meet you," Jody shook her hand. "Been keeping these boys out of trouble?"

"Trying to."

"Yeah, they don't make it easy," she laughed. "They ever get out of hand, you give me a call you hear."

"Sounds good," she smiled. She wanted to talk to them more but the DJ announced it was time for the first dance. The crowd gathered around the floor readying their cameras and they stepped out. They chose a cover of "Can't Help Falling in Love" for there first dance as husband and wife. Sam wrapped one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand as they waltzed across the floor. Rachel looked up to him still glowing with joy but with an uneasy smile. "Everything okay?"

"Trying not to step on you."

She laughed. "Rather I stand on your toes and dance like a child?"

He chuckled and rested his chin on her head. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah," she sighed, glancing at the crowd. Most of the faces were a blur as they spun yet she could still make out Dean and Beth and her parents. A few people stayed at their tables and one suited man was leaning against the bar. He turned when as she faced him, raising his glass. Rachel tensed up recognizing him. "Sam. Crowley."

"Where?"

"Bar."

They turned around still dancing for Sam to see. "I got him."

"What do we do?"

"Act casual. When this is done, Dean and I'll take care of it."

"How did he get in?" Like at the church they laid out a salt line around the place.

"I don't know."

As the music wound down, he kissed the top of her head and everyone applauded. Sam and her crying father traded places as they began the daddy/daughter dance. Everyone found it so cute and sweet they didn't notice Sam and Dean slip behind and drag Crowley outside. Rachel tried to act normal the whole song while keeping an eye on the boys.

"Wasn't that sweet, ladies and gentlemen?" The DJ said. "Now let's get the groom and his mother out on the floor." An awkward hush surged though the crowd as the music stared but no one came out. Those who know better looked around uncomfortably, but Mrs. Nowak stepped out to relieve the awkwardness. Quickly however everyone noticed Sam was missing. "I'll find him," Rachel announced and ran to the back door. She just missed Crowley vanish as she stepped outside. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Dean grunted frustratingly. "Just a party crasher."

"They started the mother/son song and my mom is looking for you."

"Sorry. I'll be right there." Sam slinked back to the dance floor while Rachel stayed behind helping Dean kick the broken salt line back together. "Anything we need to worry about?"

"Just him being an ass."

They got back before the dance was over. Everyone was laughing and smiling as they watched Sam trying to keep up with her enthusiastic movements. Best if they stayed ignorant the King of Hell was here.

After they finished other guest came out on the floor and danced as the mood picked back up. The three of them stayed on alert just in case, but it appeared they were in the clear for the moment. While they were free of any obligation for the moment, Rachel ran back to the food still starving. Weeks of deciding over entrées and it seemed a waste of time if she didn't get to eat any of it. She groaned when someone tapped her shoulder pulling her away yet again. She turned to see another of Sam's guests, the red headed girl she assumed was Charlie. "May I have this dance?" she asked sweetly to Rachel's surprise.

"Yeah, sure." She cleaned off her hands and headed back out on the floor. The music was upbeat and they mostly danced around each other. "It's nice to finally meet you. Sam's told me a lot about you."

Charlie blushed. "Really? Good things I hope. Same back at you. Last time I was at the bunker he wouldn't shut up, not that I didn't mind. It's nice seeing Sam catch a break."

Rachel smiled and let herself let loose a little. In the corner of her vision she could see some of Beth's friends trying to get Castiel to dance with them. They're determination made her laugh. "Have you been to their bunker?" Charlie asked.

"Once. I found out I was claustrophobic there."

"That sucks."

"It's fine. You should see the house he's been working on."

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You won't be. I wouldn't mind getting to know Sam's friends more."

"Just be careful, what you offer. I might never leave."

Rachel shrugged. "Well that just means I'll have someone to watch Game of Thrones with when Sam's busy."

A light flickered in Charlie's eyes; they were now best friends.

While the cake was being brought out, they decided to toss her bouquet and guarder. One of Beth's friends Lisa caught the flowers and Dean caught her guarder, which he was excited about for a moment but the

While the cake was being brought out, they tossed her bouquet and guarder. One of Beth's friends Lisa caught the flowers and Dean caught her guarder which he was excited about for moment then a little creeped out remembering it came from his brother's wife.

The cake was in line with the rest of the Cinderella theme; blue and white with a pumpkin carriage decals and a wedding topper of the Disney Princess and her Prince Charming painted to look more like the newly weds. They kept tradition of smudging the cake in each other's faces to everyone's enjoyment, especially when she kind of missed and mostly nailed his chin. The cake was super sweet, even more so on an empty stomach. Rachel was still hungry, but unfortunately cake was all that was left.

As the day faded out and the music wound down, it was time to go. The last round of goodbyes were said and well wishes on the honeymoon. As Rachel headed towards the door Sam was in the corner on his phone. He hung up as she wrapped her arms around him. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"More Crowley troubles?"

He shook his head. "Ready to go?"

They waved goodbye and drove off in the impala heading to the new house. Sam kissed her at every red light, holding her hand the entire way. "Good day?"

"The best."

"Everything you wanted on your wedding day?"

"And more."

"Good."

"And what about you?"

"It was perfect."

"Your friends are cool. We should invite them around more often."

"I think Charlie wants to steal you from me."

"Why would she do that?"

"Well we did stop her from hooking up with a fairy."

"Your lives are weird." They laughed until her stomach grumbled so loud. "I'm so hungry; can we stop at a drive thru?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" she cried.

"Because I already ordered pizza."

"I fucking love you."

When they got home Sam carried her through the threshold of the mostly completed house. He carried her up the stairs to their will-be bedroom. Inside was a makeshift bed he laid her on, his laptop, and their luggage already packed for when they finally get up the next day and head out. "I'll be right back," he kissed and went out to grab the beer and pizza.

When he got back he helped her out of her wedding dress, kissing the indents the corset left on her skin. Although he had never found taking off a suit difficult, she insisted an extra pair of hands were required. The fancy clothes were tossed aside as they slipped into something more comfortable. They bundled up and tangled together on the mattress with the computer and food close at hand. "So what movie does my darling wife want to watch?"

"I don't know. Dealer's choice dearest husband."

The foreign terms made them chuckle. Sam clicked a random file and as it started up he made sure she was secured against him. They ate and drank in comforting bliss, settling in rest of their lives.


	22. Homeward Bound

_a/n Sorry for the delay. I've been working on Sam/Rachel stuff for nanowrimo but most of it has been further down the road. Hopefully I'll have something else up soon._

Sam awoke up in an odd mix of warmth and cold. A chill clung to the window glass above his head tickling the very top of his skull. The air around him cooled from the all night rain with dawn approaching turned into a drizzle. He was not cold himself however. Curled up on top of his chest was Rachel using him as a body pillow. She was still sound asleep slightly drooling on his shirt; securely locked in an entanglement of his limbs as to keep her from falling off the backseat of the impala. Her body heat burned deep down into his bones, and not in an unpleasant way. Her red hair spilling all over seemed to shine in dim light, as did her pinkened skin from the Florida sun.

They were on the way back from their trip to Disney World. They had stayed a week there, visiting all the different parks. Sam had preferred Epcot trying the different alcohol at the World Showcase while Rachel loved the Magic Kingdom. They road a bunch of rides, actively avoiding It's a Small Word, and taking photos with the different characters. Between the two of them scheming they booked a room in the Rock Inn at the All-Star Music Resort. The beds were a little small for Sam but they managed and the pool was nice. In all honesty hanging at the pool was the best part of the whole trip. Lots of photos were taken and Rachel decided to put together a scrap book when they got home.

They had taken the scenic route down to Orlando, stopping tourist traps and landmarks along the way. Coming back, they stuck closer to the highway. While Sam could probably stay on the road forever and Rachel never explicably said so, he could tell she was ready to go home. He tried to get as many miles in each day to get her back as soon as possible. Sam could have put in a few more last night but the hour was late and the rain was so heavy it was difficult to see. In the middle of nowhere, he pulled off to the side of the road and they both hopped in the back, keeping each other warm. After all the heat and sun, it took them a bit to readjust to real autumn weather.

The whole experience had been amazing to Sam. Not just the road trip honeymoon but getting married, falling in love, settling down, all of it. He had not felt like this since he'd settled in at Stanford. And like what happened there, he expected it all to be taken from him. He feared each morning to wake up and find it was all dream. There was no Rachel Nowak who loved him so. This was all his imagination or his mind playing tricks as it did when he left the cage. He expected the Dean to show up explaining how he was caught by a djinn and had to snap out of it. Or worse, he was in his hospital bed after fighting the crocotta, still in a coma. The world did seem too good to be true since he woke up. It felt real though, smooth and rough, hot and cold, pain and pleasure, everything seemed right. But then again, he didn't have the sense of what's real.

Rachel stirred lightly; she had a talent of sensing when he was troubled. She yawned and blinked her eyes half open. "Ugh… what time is it?"

"Still early," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Without anymore encouragement, her eyes snapped shut and she began to snore once again. In her sleep her fingers rubbed small circles over his bicep. A comforting gesture perhaps, unaware that for him just knowing she was alive was more then enough. The silver band on her ring finger twinkled as she moved. She was his wife now. The kind voice that had led him out of dark was now bound to him. She chose to be. And he was her husband. A title he had wanted for himself but never expected having. He didn't know how to be a husband. He never saw his father or Bobby fulfilling that role. He was only witness to the ache after their loves were gone. He knew what Rachel would say if he ever brought up his concerns with her. "Just keep doing what you're doing. Don't worry about it." But he did worry about it. He didn't want to end up breaking her heart. Especially after how gentle she's been with his. He could see it happen though. No matter what he doesn't he manages to screw it all up in the end, and she'll be one more string of memories locked in his head too painful to touch.

"Are you okay?" she yawned. "Your heart rate spiked."

"I'm fine. Just the usual jitters. Go back to sleep."

"I can't. Once I'm up, I'm up." She started to pull away from Sam but once the cold air hit her she changed her mind and curled right back down. "Too cold," she mumbled.

"I can turn on the heat if you want."

"This is good," she smiled. "Still raining I see."

"It's lightened up a little. Pleasant dreams?"

"I think so. There was something about being on a train but I've forgotten most of it. What about you? What did you dream about?"

"Us."

Rachel grinned and rolled on her stomach, resting her head on crossed arms over his chest. "And what were we doing?"

"It wasn't like that." Sam blushed and smiled. We were at this fancy restaurant. We're waiting for someone to come and both pretty nervous. Then my mom showed up and it was the first time you two were meeting. She was really excited to meet you. And the rest of the dream was just us talking."

"Do you think she would really approve of me?"

"I don't see why not. You're perfect. I'm sure she would have loved you. My dad too."

Rachel smiled and leaned in to kiss him. If this was all a dream, it was at least a sweet one Sam figured. One that he would make last as long as possible.

"Should we start heading out since we're both up?"

"Probably should. If we make a good day, we should be home in a day or so."

They untangled themselves and straightened up. Sam pulled one of his jackets from under the seat and wrapped it around Rachel who was shivering lightly. Climbing over to the front seat Sam revved up the impala and kicked on the heat. Rachel settled in the passenger side digging through Dean's cassette collection. She had put together a playlist of different music for the trip, but once she found the beat up box it was classic rock the rest of the way.

They drove along for a few hours nice and steady through the slowly building rain. It was fortunate that bad weather had waited until now to arrive. Not much was said in that time. Rachel yawned and shifted around still trying to wake up while Sam kept his attention on road. Dean would kill them if he crashed his car. When they rediscovered civilization, they stopped at a gas station to refuel the car and themselves. Rachel went inside to wash up while Sam pumped the gas. "Want me get you something?" she asked before she left.

"Just coffee, thanks."

She was inside for a while. By the time he was done, she hadn't come out so he moved the car closer to the front door. He stood beside the car stretching his legs while he waited. After a few minutes, there was still no sign of her and he began to worry. As he approached the door to make sure nothing happened, she came out damp from her sink bath and holding lots of goodies. "Changed your mind?" she asked surprised to see him there.

"No I… I was just looking for you."

She smirked and handed him his coffee. "Can't be without me for five minutes? What are you going to do when I get back to work?"

They chuckled and got back on the road. "So what did you get?" he asked glancing at her goodie bag.

"Doughnuts, soda, chips, trail mix, chocolate, water; the usual." She popped open the pink box and picked out a chocolate glazed with sprinkles. "Sure you don't want one?"

"I'm good for now."

She sat the box down between them incase he changed his mind. A lot of junk food had been eaten on this trip. They had packed some healthier snacks and once they stumbled upon a farmers market but none of it lasted long. Rachel was afraid to see how much weight she added since they left.

Warmed up and fed, they were both awake now. The world around them was still dark and gloomy. With not much able to see out the window Rachel pulled out her camera and went through all the pictures taken seeing what could be erased. She had taken a bunch of landscapes in the beginning with the intention to possibly hang them up at the new house. Something a touch more personal then random art from the thrift store. But looking back on them now, most of them were rubbish. She wasn't much of a photographer. Many of them were just her and Sam standing in front of a place they visited. Civil war locations, fun restaurants, odd antique stores, pretty sights. They ended up spending an entire day at the Georgia Aquarium on a whim. Why not; it was just that kind of a trip. They had taken a bunch of them making silly faces on the road. She couldn't bring herself to loose those. Of course there were tons once they arrived at Disney World. Pictures of them hanging around the guitar shaped pool at the resort, pictures at the all the parks. Pictures of them with Mickey and Minnie, Goofy, Eeyore, Cinderella (of course), Peter Pan, and so many more. She had gotten one of her with Queen Elsa which she figured her niece Paisley who never stops signing Let It Go would enjoy.

To her surprise she came across one she hadn't seen before. It was buried between two park days and it was of her sleeping in bed in their room. Curled up in the starred covers and bathed in morning light. Sam must have taken it. She knew he liked to watch her sleep. Whether or not he knew that she knew was unclear. It wasn't a bad photo of her; she usually looked pretty terrible in the mornings. She kept it for him.

At lunch time, the weather still hadn't let up. Out of luck he spotted the burnt out sign for a diner. The place was rather busy inside to their surprise; they hadn't seen that many other cars on the road. A row of truckers lined the counter and various companies of travelers filled the booths. "Busy today," Rachel commented as the waitress showed them to the last available booth in the corner. The cushioned seats were in pretty bad shape and the table was marked 'John &amp; Milli 4ever'

"Yeppers. I think most of them are hoping to wait out the rain," the waitress said handing over the menus. "What brings you two along?"

"We just got back from Orlando," Sam said

"Oh really? Disney or Universal?"

"Disney," Rachel chuckled.

"That's nice. Any special occasion?"

"Our honeymoon."

"Well congratulations! I'll see if maybe we could whip up a special treat for you two."

"No, its okay thanks," Rachel said. The waitress smiled and walked away to help another customer. She glanced at the menu before she noticed Sam looking at her surprised. "What?"

"Nothing. Just never seen you turn down potential chocolate before."

"I'm already pretty buzzed from eating half a box of doughnuts. I don't think me on anymore of a sugar high will be a good idea."

"Alright," Sam said backing off.

The smell of red meat was getting to Rachel. She ordered the place's "signature" stake burgers, while Sam ordered a salad. The waitress was not subtle in her surprise of his choice. "You know they never get me that look when I'm with Dean."

"They probably just assumed you're the bitch. It makes things more complicated when you're with a girl."

Sam tried to glare at her angrily but it only took her to smile to break him. She looked at the tin napkin case, using it as a mirror straightening up her hair. "God, I'm a mess."

"I think you're beautiful."

"You always think I'm beautiful."

"Cause you are," he smiled.

They sat and waited for their food. With the crowd they figure it might be a while. Rachel fiddled with her wedding ring as they talked about things to do when they got back. If all went well and Dean was truly bored enough the construction on the house might be done. Rachel had some ideas decorating wise and Sam was willing to let her take charge of it. He had no idea how to make a home homely. As they went on, he felt her foot start to brush against his leg. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said innocently, her foot moving higher.

"You're playing a very dangerous game sweetheart," he threatened.

"I can scope out the restroom," she whispered.

Once not so long ago that idea might have appealed to him, but banging his wife in a dirty busy diner's bathroom just sounded like more trouble then it was worth. "Let's wait until we get back on the road."

Rachel grinned and dropped her foot as the waitress came back with their order. They could see her stop herself from handing the salad to Rachel. "One salad, one killer steak burger, and…" she pulled a wax paper wrapping from her apron pocket and set it on the table. "A little congratulations; on the house." She walked away before Rachel could protest. Inside was a huge and soft chocolate chip cookie. "Well, we can always save it for later," Sam shrugged. "How's your burger?"

"It's okay. They over seasoned it a bit."

"Sorry."

She shrugged. "It's not the worse burger I've had. How's your salad?

"Alright," he shrugged, "Want some?"

"I'm good," she mumbled through her food filling up on the fries. "We still have the rest of the doughnuts if I get hungry again."

They hit back on the road, their cookie securely placed in the goodie bag by her feet. "So more Rush, or something different?" she asked.

"Something different if you don't mind."

She pulled her iPod back out and set it on random. A slow ambient song came on from a band she did not adding. Sam didn't seem to mind. They only drove not even ten minutes when Sam pulled off the road again. She looked around confused as he put it in park. "Um…, what are we doing here?"

"Finishing your game." Sam pulled her onto his lap with a deep and passionate kiss. Clothes could not get off fast enough in the confined space. Hands were everywhere, up her back, through his hair, down her legs. With the lights off and heavy rainfall was all the cover they needed as she rode him fast and hard as if they had not spent the last few weeks doing the same thing every chance they got. "I love you," he grunted as they finished.

"I love you too," she sighed back desperately clinging to him for dear life. He held her steady as she came down. A love Used song came on competing with the sounds of the rain tapping against the roof. Sam helped her back in her clothes, not without stealing a few kisses in the process. "Well," she giggled, "I believe we've did it. We've fucked on every seat of the impala. Dean will be proud."

"I'm sure there will be a hefty cleaning bill for us when we get back," he laughed.

By the late afternoon the wind picked up. With the still heavy rain, things got a little scary. In five miles just outside the next town they passed three separate car wrecks. "Maybe we should find someplace told out," Rachel suggested. Sam agreed and slowly pushed the way into the town. He'd rather not spend another night in the impala, especially in this weather. The street lights violently danced over head while trees swayed threatening to crack. They found a motel and Sam volunteered to run inside and check in. Between running in and out, Sam got soaked. "Still have a room," he said relieved and flew them over to their door.

They rushed to grab the essentials out of the trunk and darted into their room. It was definitely on the small side, the big beds and bulky cabinet furniture did not leave much room to maneuver around. But it was dry and the walls appeared solid, so it was good enough for them. Rachel went into the bathroom to raid the towels as Sam slumped the bags to the floor. Unfortunately all they seemed to provide was tiny white cloths a third the size of a normal towel. It took quite a number to dry off Sam. Drying turned to touching. Touching turned to kissing. Kissing turned to playing another round of playing mommies and daddies. The windows rattling against the wind and the deafening rain on the roof didn't matter when Sam covers your skin in burning kisses.

They bundled under the covers afterwards. Rachel lightly traced his jaw line with her fingers; his skin still damp from the rain and the slick of sweat. "You have such sad eyes," she whispered staring into them, still unsure after all this time what color they were. He turned his head into her hand as she caressed his cheek. "I wish there was something I can do to help."

"Tell me this is real."

"It is real," she pulled herself as close as she could against him. Making sure he could feel the life happening inside of her. "This isn't a trick or a dream. I'm right here. Right in front of you." She kissed him softly on the lips to solidify her point. They've had this conversation a few times before. Every time he'd do this sweet little half smile, but she could tell he still had his doubts. One of these days she'll figure out what she could do to sway him.

Still too early to try to sleep they cuddled up in the blankets flipping through all the channels finding something to watch. The lights flickered every so often threatening to loose power. Rachel pulled away only to retrieve the diner cookie. She split it in half for them to share. As they nibbled on their sweets they found a cheep looking horror movie. A bunch of teens were standing around in a cabin talking about if they should read from an evil looking book. "This seems really familiar," Sam said.

"Because it's an Evil Dead rip-off?" Rachel asked.

"No. I think I've seen this before."

"You know what this is?"

"Give me a minute."

A flash light shown on the brunette lead's face as she read from the book, she was kind of funny to Rachel but Sam's eye widened. "Oh. This piece of shit."

"What is it?"

"Hell Hazers 2."

"Oh, I think I've heard of this. Wasn't the set haunted and a bunch of high ups died?" Her head snapped around. "Oh my god! Was that a case?!"

"Yeah. At first it was just a hoax but then real ghost did start showing up. Dean worked as a P.A. for a bit."

Rachel still stared at him, eyes full of wonder. "Aw come on. I want to hear the whole story! We're not going anywhere. Please?" She flashed her lashes.


	23. Christmas Surprise

Every year around the holidays, their mother put on 'Now That's What I Call Christmas' over the living room stereo; and it drove both Rachel and Beth insane. Through the entire month she played it every single day, usually when she prepared dinner. There was never any escape from it when they were young, it could be heard throughout the house. Their parents believed it was the holiday sprit that brought them together, but in reality it was the two of them plotting to get rid of that thing. They tried to hide it around the house, but their mother always found it. One year Beth 'accidently' broke it, but she found another copy at the thrift store later that day. They tried to buy her other volumes for variety but no, it was always that same album, everyday, until they were finally able to move out. Now they only had to suffer through it maybe once or twice a year during the traditional Christmas Eve family dinner. And for the first time she could ever recall, Rachel was grateful it was playing.

Brenda Lee's "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" covered the sound of her vomiting in the toilet for the third time that day. Rachel had arrived early to help out with some last minute preparations for the holiday dinner with her husband and brother-in-law. However she hadn't been much use with her stomach having other plans. She had prayed this on again off again queasiness would pass. It seemed like her mornings the last few days involved rushing to the bathroom and puking up her last meal. She had thought she was in the clear today, this morning only dealing with a mild ache that was easily tolerated. But as soon as she stepped inside her parents place, and the wave of mixed scents hit her, it got so much worse.

Rachel coughed up the last few globs stuck in her throat and rested her head against the cool porcelain. She wanted to go home but feared that would be rude. The Christmas Eve dinner was a tradition she did not want to break, especially with this year being the first as Mrs. Winchester and Dean having a full family to celebrate with. They knew she had been ill lately but she kept the extent of it on a low profile. It was nothing she kept telling herself, just the stomach bug her class passed around, although, their sickness only lasted a day or so.

A sudden series of knocks on the door caused her jump upright; fearful she may have been caught. "Rachel? You alright in there?" Dean asked from the other side on wooden door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she managed to force out.

"You sure? You've been in there a while." It was after his comment she realized the song had changed to "Little Saint Nick" by the Beach Boys. There was a long pause while she tried to think of the best thing to say, but Dean spoke up first. "Is it like… you know… your girl time?"

Rachel let out a much needed chuckle. "No. I'm good. I'll be out in a second."

"Alright, just checking," he said clearly uncomfortable and shuffled away.

By some miracle, Rachel managed to get back on her feet. She washed off her face and stole a cap's worth of mouth wash from the medicine cabinet. After a few slow breathes she stepped out into the hall. Using her finger tips against the walls for balance she took her time heading back towards the dinning room where she was originally setting the table. "There you are!" her mother shouted poking her head out from the kitchen. "We're getting worried about you."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Where's dad?"

"He went down to the basement to gather more chairs. We'll need a bigger table soon," she chuckled, cleaning her hands off her apron. She stopped dead once she got a good look at her daughter. "Are you feeling alright? You're pale white."

"I'm fine," she brushed off, "It's just holiday fatigue. You know with the move, and the children's service and all."

"Honestly, you're going to work yourself to death one of these days." Her mother still rushed over and checked her forehead for a fever. "You are rather warm."

"I'm fine, honestly. I'll just get the table set up real fast."

"No! You're going to sit down and rest for a while. The dinner table will only take two minutes and Dean's helping finish up the dinner. No there's no need in you passing out." As if Rachel had any say in the matter, her mother shushed into the living room, bundling her in an afghan off the couch and went to fetch her some tea.

The living room mainly, out of most of the house, felt like a Hallmark card exploded. Even with her parents getting on in years, they still went all out for the holidays. Garland hung from every corner with peppermint candles scattered about ready to be lit. Any flat surface along the walls that wasn't holding mini decorative nutcrackers and bouquets of fake poinsettias was home to the gigantic Christmas village built up over the years. The house wasn't built with a fireplace but a yuletide log was set up on the television. In the center of the room was the tall artificial Christmas tree decorated in red and gold bulbs and picture frame ornaments.

'Now That's What I Call Christmas!' kept chugging along, back on her nerves once again. She rather just listen to the windows rattling in their frame. Throughout the week a heavy windstorm hit causing havoc to the lawn decorations. Half the lights fell off the porch as well two wise men and Joseph statues escaped the nativity scene. "We were the lucky ones," Mr. Nowak said when they arrived. "The Vikander's blowup Santa got caught in the Harington's fence four blocks away."

The front door flew open as Sam rushed inside. "I reset your nativity scene!" he shouted stomping his feet and rubbing some feeling back to his limbs. "I had to tuck it a corner on your porch so the wind doesn't get them again."

"Thank you Samuel!" her mother shouted back from the kitchen. He was too cold to correct her on his name. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, no. You just warm up. I'm making some tea."

Sam shrugged off his coat and wondered into the living room rubbing his hands. "Hey you," he smiled to his surprise seeing Rachel and sat down beside her. "You alright?"

She nodded and leaned into him. "Sounds pretty bad out there."

"It's cold as hell," he chuckled, his face still red from the wind. "I guess we got here just in time."

"Better keep your voice down. Don't want to owe a nickel to the swear jar," Rachel said taking his hands warming them up.

"You're awfully warm," he noted concerned.

"You're just cold."

"Am I?" he grinned leaning in for a kiss. "Better stay close then so I don't freeze." Just before he reached her lips, a loud banging broke the mood. Her father climbed up the stairs from the basement, knocking around the chairs in hand during the process. "Need another hand with that?" Sam asked.

"I got it. I got it," Mr. Nowak said grumpily. "Just don't see the point in draggin' this stuff up here. Nobody is coming in this weather."

"Now Jeremy, you don't know that for sure. It might lighten up here in a minute,  
Mrs. Nowak fussed.

"I'd stay home," he grumbled setting up the table.

At six o'clock on the dot, the phone rang. Mrs. Nowak rushed for it before her husband could catch it. "Hello? Oh, hello Sarah. Everything okay? What? Oh. No, no, no. I understand. Better safe then sorry. You can always swing by later if it lets up. Alright then. Merry Christmas."

"Let me guess. They're not coming?" Mr. Nowak griped after she hung up.

"Well, no. It will just be bigger portions for the rest of us."

"I don't have a problem with that!" Dean shouted from the kitchen.

Not long after Uncle Brad called, along with Aunt Jori, and Grandma Lenny's caretaker. By the time dinner was ready, it was just assumed Beth wasn't coming either. "Well, it's okay," Mrs. Nowak said, trying to stay positive. "At least we know they are all safe and warm. That's what's important. And this just gives us some more time with our new family." She gave Sam and Dean a pat on the shoulder. Mr. Nowak sat at the head of the table as Mrs. Nowak set down the roast. She casually slipped into her seat on his right next to Dean as Rachel and Sam sat opposite. "You know, I can't remember the last time we had an intimate Christmas," she said trying to ignore all the empty seats. "Can you recall Rachel, just a few of us?"

"Uh… no, I don't think so." Honestly she couldn't think straight to really recall. The smell of food was still making her sick.

"Well everyone, dig in. There's plenty to go around." And she wasn't kidding; the meal prepared for over twenty people appeared liked a fear for just the five of them. Dean didn't need much encouragement. "It all looks great," he said as he dropped giant spoonfuls of everything onto his plate.

Mrs. Nowak appeared his enthusiasm. "Why thank you Dean. I'm sure it benefited from having an extra helpful hand."

Dean basked in the maternal approval. Rachel took advantage of her mother's distraction to hide only grabbing a few things to her plate. A biscuit roll, some corn, and the smallest meat she could find. While her mother didn't notice, Sam did. He was about to ask her again if she was really alright, but Mr. Nowak interrupted the thought.

"So Sam, are you looking for any jobs closer to home? I can't imagine all that driving back and forth is very convenient moneywise."

"Actually, starting next year I'm planning on doing some freelance home repair."

"That sounds like fun," Mrs. Nowak said.

"What about you Dean? Found something that caught your interest?"

"Nah," he smiled with a mouthful of bread. "Someone's gotta stay and keep the family business going."

"What is that business exactly?"

"Mechanic," they said I unison. Rachel heard that lie so many times she almost started to believe it.

"So how's the house coming along?" Mrs. Nowak asked keeping the conversation going.

"Pretty well. A few rooms still need a paint job, but we've started moving in."

"Dean set up a Christmas tree in the living room," Rachel added. "It was quiet a surprise."

"Haven't had anymore trouble with youths marking up the place, have you?"

"No. It's been good. Sam's been adding a lot of safety features around." Although she meant iron and salt versus the locks her mother believed. After Rachel finished nibbling through her food, it seemed for the moment she might be able to hold down her food. Getting brave she grabbed another helping. Sam relaxed a bit as she did.

By the time everyone was stuffed it seemed like only made a dent in the food. It looked like everyone was having leftovers for a while. Mr. Nowak decided to call it a night and went to bed. "Where are you going?" Mrs. Nowak shouted after him. "We haven't opened presents!"

"I'm tired and they'll still be there tomorrow," he huffed and disappeared up the stairs.

"Well, I guess it is getting late," Mrs. Nowak sighed. "At least let me make you kids a goodie bag for the road."

"Well, we can stay here a little bit longer," Sam said looking at Rachel for approval. "At least open some presents."

Rachel rather followed her father's idea, but nodded in agreement all the same. "Maybe the storm will lessen when we finish."

"Wonderful!" she perked up again and rushed them into the living room. Sam threw the afghan back over Rachel as she sat down on the sofa. Dean surprisingly took the spot at her side still as perky as a puppy dog. Sam instead kneeled down by the tree to lend a hand with the presents. Rachel was rather embarrassed Sam was so close to all those awful school picture ornaments. Most of the presents were for the younger members of the family, like Paisley and a few cousins. Sam and Dean each had one gift, while Rachel had two. The identical boxes each of them received housed a different color sweater; Rachel's a reddish pink, Dean's a mute green, and Sam's a teal blue. "I hope they fit."

"So what else did you get?" Dean asked nudging her arm.

She unwrapped the small and long present revealing it was a charm bracelet. "Oh wow, thank you mom it's… it's… excuse me."

Rachel jumped up onto her feet and rushed to the bathroom thinking she slammed the door shut but it bounced back open. Well so much for feeling better. As she finished vomiting up her recent meal, she felt a large hand rub her back. Looking up she saw Sam hovering over her and pulling her hair out of the way. He didn't say a word until she finished up and leaned back into him. "I'm okay," she whimpered as he cleaned off her face.

"I'm taking you to a doctor."

"No, I'm okay really."

"No you're not."

"But we need to stay… celebrate Christmas."

"You're sick. That's more important." Without any room to argue Sam scooped her up and carried her to the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Mrs. Nowak asked.

"Sam's being a worry wart."

"Rachel's sick. I'm gonna take her to a doctor."

"In this?" Dean asked as the wind kept howling.

"We'll be careful."

"I'm coming too," Dean said joining them in putting on shoes and jackets. Rachel's face went bright red embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Without saying anything Mrs. Nowak slipped on her shoes as well. She didn't want to be left alone worrying.

The roads were dark and empty. Trees and traffic lights swung wildly about them, but Dean kept a slow steady pace. It was oddly quiet in the impala, and Rachel could sense everyone glancing at her seeing how she was. She didn't want to go to the hospital. She just wanted to go to bed; she'll feel better in the morning. She tried to tell Sam that but he wasn't listening. Maybe he knew more than she realized.

The emergency waiting room was busier than they expected. Not a madhouse like Rachel had seen it when she volunteers, but enough they had to wait a while to been seen. She didn't throw up while they waited but she did have a few close calls. When they finally called her name, she got up with Sam following along. "I'd rather go alone, if that's okay," she said.

"Oh, um… okay. If that's what you want."

She gave him a sympathetic smile and followed the nurse out.

It was another long wait for them. Mrs. Nowak distracted herself by telling them stories about the girls growing up. Sam paced around the place; mostly back and forth from the cafeteria. He and Dean had gone threw several cups of coffee from his trips, while Mrs. Nowak drifted into a light sleep. Dean tried to reassure Sam that it wasn't something serious. "It's just a bug or something. She'll be alright." Of course how many times in their history did things work out that way?

Rachel finally came out, her arms wrapped around her stomach and still a bit pale. When she saw Sam she couldn't contain her smile. He immediately rushed over to her and snatched her up in a hug. "Are you okay? Did they find out what's wrong?"

"Yeah… yeah they did."

Dean and Mrs. Nowak charged her as well, happy to see her smiling at least.

"Is it serious?" Sam asked

"In a way… I suppose."

"And…?"

"Well, they did a lot of tests, and they believe my stomach problems have been morning sickness."

Sam stood their blankly. "You mean, you're pregnant?"

Rachel grinned and nodded. "You're gonna be a daddy."

Sam was glowing but at a loss for words. He snatched her back up into a hug. Mrs. Nowak started crying tears of joy and Dean gave his brother a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Merry Christmas Sam."

"Merry Christmas Rachel."


End file.
